


No Light

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: AU definitely AU, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings Realization, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Mutual Manipulation, No loth-wolves, No purrgils, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome, The Rebels die in this fic, Violence, Ysalamiri (Star Wars), dubious ending, trauma-induced amnesia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 60
Words: 42,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Starts before season 4 of Star Wars Rebels and continues as AU, with some references to canon.I'm really sorry this work is not in English.Explicit since chapter 9. Memory loss trope since chapter 53.





	1. No Light/Brak światła (I)

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in translating this work, please send me a message.

Wielki admirał rozkazał wyłączyć zasilanie. I czekać. Wkrótce rebelianci wpadną w zasadzkę, a wówczas do akcji dołączy Chimaera, zaś jej udział w walce zaważy na losach bitwy. Wystarczyło tylko zaczekać. W całkowitych ciemnościach. Arihnda Pryce nie należała jednak do osób, które lubią bezczynność.

\- Cierpliwości, pani gubernator – rzekł Thrawn.

W ciemności rozbłysły jego czerwone oczy. Arihnda była w tej chwili wdzięczna za jakikolwiek promień światła. Ciemność nie przerażała jej, a jedynie irytowała. Uświadamiała jej własną bezsilność, gdy jako młoda polityk próbowała zwalczać korupcję i przestępczość na Lothalu. Kiedy w ciemnościach, zupełnie sama, ścigała cienie.

\- Ufam pana ocenie, admirale – odparła.

Czerwone oczy zatrzymały się tuż przed nią. Arihnda nie była pewna, czy Chiss widzi w ciemności, w przeciwieństwie do reszty złożonej z ludzi załogi. Oficerowie Chimaery trwali nieruchomo na swoich stanowiskach na mostku, czekając na rozkazy. Wyłącznie szturmowcy, których hełmy wykorzystywały podczerwień, ważyli się przemieszczać po pokładzie statku.

\- To może trochę potrwać – przyznał Thrawn. – Być może zechce pani udać się na spoczynek, a gdy sytuacja ulegnie zmianie, powiadomię o tym panią.

\- Uważam… że ma pan rację.

Nie zamierzała protestować. Dyskomfort jaki odczuwała w olbrzymim pogrążonym w ciemnościach pomieszczeniu nasilał się z minuty na minutę. Jak gdyby znalazła się w kosmicznej pustce, w której jaśniały tylko dwie czerwone gwiazdy.

\- Proszę ze mną – odezwał się głos Thrawna tuż nad jej uchem.

Zrobiła niepewnie dwa kroki przed siebie.

\- Zechce pani ująć moje ramię?

\- Admirale?

\- To wyjątkowa okoliczność.

Być może zbyt ochoczo objęła lewy biceps Thrawna. Jedyną zaletą ciemności było to, że ukryła jej rumieniec.

\- Dwanaście kroków naprzód, zwrot w lewo o trzydzieści stopni i trzy kroki naprzód – polecił admirał na tyle cicho, by komenda dotarła wyłącznie do jej uszu.

Była mu wdzięczna, że nie próbował jej ośmieszyć przed swoją załogą.

\- Korytarz jest wąski, proszę uważać. Na prawo są turbowindy, które obecnie nie działają. Skorzystamy ze schodów. Osiem kroków naprzód i przerwa.

Zatrzymali się i Thrawn poinformował ją, że musi otworzyć drzwi ręcznie. Arihnda odsunęła się na bok, przywierając do zimnej ściany z durastali.

\- Admirale, mam pytanie.

\- Słucham.

\- Czy widzi pan w ciemności?

Odpowiedział jej zgrzyt metalu. Dopiero po chwili usłyszała głos Thrawna:

\- Przedstawiciele mojej rasy są w stanie dość dokładnie ocenić kształt i fakturę przedmiotów przy ograniczonym świetle. Jednak w zupełniej ciemności nie jest to możliwe. W takiej sytuacji postrzeganie otoczenia przez Chissa nie odbiega zbytnio od percepcji ludzkiego oka.

\- Czyli nic pan nie widzi?

\- W tym momencie inne zmysły są bardziej przydatne.

Arihnda pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Ma pani wątpliwości, czy dotrzemy do celu  – stwierdził Thrawn.

\- Nie wątpię w pana – zapewniła go – jednak nie rozumiem, w jaki sposób udało nam się bez przeszkód dotrzeć aż tutaj. I w jaki sposób chce pan zejść na niższy poziom.

\- Bez względu na oświetlenie korytarz pozostaje ten sam. Podobnie klatka schodowa. Dziesięć stopni w biegu, wysokość każdego stopnia to 16 centymetrów. Nachylenie wynosi 35 stopni. Podest to w pani przypadku dwa miarowe kroki. Schodzimy w dół, więc należy obracać się w prawo.

Westchnęła głośno. Chwilę później uświadomiła sobie, że Thrawn to usłyszał.

\- Możemy również zawrócić na mostek – rzekł admirał.

Miała ochotę zakląć. Co pomyślałaby o niej załoga, gdyby zawróciła? Czy powinna przejmować się tym, co myśli załoga?

\- Pani gubernator?

\- Nie wracamy – powiedziała zdecydowanie.

Jakimś cudem, zapomniawszy o dumie, trzymając się kurczowo Thrawna, pokonała wszystkie kondygnacje.

\- Bardzo dobrze – pochwalił ją Thrawn. – Pozostały jeszcze dwa korytarze. Pięćdziesiąt metrów do najbliższego pomieszczenia technicznego. Grodzie powinny być otwarte, zgodnie z procedurą awaryjną.

W trakcie wędrówki musieli wyminąć zmierzającą w ich kierunku… istotę. Arihnda poczuła jak Thrawn nagle wyswobadza rękę z jej uścisku, by następnie otoczyć ją ramieniem i przycisnąć do swojego boku. Poruszająca się korytarzem istota zwolniła kroku i odezwała się mechanicznym głosem:

\- Sir.

Thrawn wykonał jakiś gest wolną ręką. Gdy istota oddaliła się, Arihnda odważyła się zapytać:

-To był człowiek czy droid?

\- Szturmowiec. Wzrost około metra osiemdziesięciu, wnioskując po długości jego kroku.

\- Skąd…?

\- Stąpał ciężko, a jego pancerz ocierał o ciało przy gwałtowniejszych ruchach. Nie mógł przynależeć do elitarnej jednostki. Miał źle dopasowane nagolenniki.

Stali przez dłuższą chwilę w ciemnym korytarzu. Bardzo blisko siebie. Zbyt blisko. Arihnda poczuła dreszcz ekscytacji. Wiele mogło się wydarzyć. W holofilmach w podobnej sytuacji prawie zawsze coś musiało zaiskrzyć między bohaterami. Thrawn nie był jednak postacią z filmu, a obejmowanie kobiety ramieniem nie przeszkadzało mu w najmniejszym stopniu w snuciu wywodu na temat opancerzenia szturmowców. Arihnda miała ochotę przycisnąć swoje usta do jego ust choćby wyłącznie po to, by uciszyć admirała.

\- Proszę wybaczyć – powiedział Thrawn, odsuwając się od niej nieznacznie i ponownie oferując swoje ramię. – Zapewne jest pani zmęczona.

Nie była zmęczona, tylko zniecierpliwiona. W niektórych sprawach genialny admirał wykazywał się zatrważającą ignorancją.

Szli dalej w milczeniu. W końcu Arihnda zdecydowała się przerwać ciszę.

\- Mógł pan polecić eskortowanie mnie któremuś ze szturmowców.

\- To byłby przejaw braku szacunku – odparł Thrawn. – Gubernator nie powinna być widziana w towarzystwie oficera poniżej rangi kapitana.

\- W tej sytuacji raczej nie byłabym widziana – zażartowała Arihnda.

\- Technicznie rzecz ujmując…

\- Zgadzam się z panem w kwestii protokołu – przerwała mu. – Jednak podejrzewam, że musi kryć się za tym coś jeszcze.

\- Ma pani rację – przyznał po chwili admirał. – Nie powierzyłbym pani bezpieczeństwa żadnemu z żołnierzy.

\- Chodzi o zdrajców?

\- Nie. O panią.

Thrawn martwił się o nią. Chciałaby go zapewnić, że odbyła szkolenie w zakresie sztuk walki, że potrafi obronić się sama, lecz wiedziała, że w całkowitej ciemności nie byłaby w stanie stawić czoła większemu i silniejszemu od siebie napastnikowi.

\- Całe szczęście mam pana – pogłaskała go delikatnie po ramieniu.

\- Nie zawsze tak będzie – odparł cierpko admirał.

Żadne z nich nie miało w tej kwestii złudzeń.

\- Pozostaje nam cieszyć się chwilą – powiedziała niemal pogodnie.

Thrawn zatrzymał się. Czerwone oczy spojrzały na nią badawczo. Arihnda wstrzymała oddech.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu – rzekł tylko. – Gdy przywrócimy zasilanie, skontaktuję się z panią.

\- Będę czekać.


	2. No Light/Brak światła (II)

Pokonanie trasy między pomieszczeniami sypialnymi, przeznaczonymi dla imperialnych dygnitarzy a mostkiem kapitańskim zajmowało przeciętnie dwadzieścia minut. Znajomość planów gwiezdnego niszczyciela była pomocna, lecz jeśli choć raz przemierzyło się owe korytarze, ciało samo pamiętało drogę. Naturalnie nie należało ufać wyłącznie odruchom. W ciemności, jak dowiodły liczne przykłady dotyczące społeczeństw myśliwskich, trzeba nasłuchiwać najdrobniejszych szmerów. Każdy dźwięk ma znaczenie. Tupot stóp o podłoże. Oddech: żywy bądź automatyczny, jak system chłodzenia maszyny. Vader nie był maszyną, bo przecież oddychał. Jakkolwiek zbroja była zmechanizowana, musiała w niej kryć się żywa istota. Thrawn sądził, że był to człowiek.

Admirał studiował ludzi od dłuższego czasu. Przebywał wśród nich i pracował z nimi. Niektórzy jednak, jak Arihnda Pryce, gubernator Lothalu, pozostawali dla niego zagadką. Chwilami myślał, że ją rozumie i jest w stanie określić jej motywacje i przewidzieć działania. Następnie nadchodziły chwile, które uświadamiały mu, że się mylił. Błędem było nie doceniać Arihndy Pryce. Być może dlatego uzależnił się od jej obecności. Potrzebował towarzystwa kogoś, kto ukazywał mu jego własne ograniczenia.

Żeby pokonać wroga, należy go zrozumieć. Skąd wiadomo, że ta metoda jest skuteczna? Trudno zbliżyć się do przeciwnika. Łatwiej zrozumieć przyjaciela. Przyjaciel i wróg podlegali tej samej logice. Czy sojusznik może okazać się przyszłym wrogiem? Thrawn myślał o przyjaciołach pani gubernator. I o Alexsandrze Kallusie. Stwierdził, że byli niezrozumiani.

Imperium miało wrogów wśród swoich zwolenników. Jedni byli wrogami całego systemu jak Kallus, inni toczyli prywatne wojny o wpływy. Należało bacznie przyglądać się współpracownikom. Jednak sama obserwacja nie wystarczała, trzeba było również zrozumieć ich mentalność. Można było pomylić się w wyborze przyjaciół, błędem natomiast było lekceważenie potencjalnego zagrożenia. Śmiertelnym błędem.

Ostatecznym wrogiem była śmierć. Śmierć wisiała w powietrzu. Imperator władał śmiercią. Thrawn nie lubił niepotrzebnego rozlewu krwi. Rebelianci i żołnierze Imperium wykrwawiali się tak samo, należało więc przerwać tę walkę. Jak? Zwyciężając lub przegrywając. Wiele ras nie tolerowało porażek, lecz Chissowie wiedzieli lepiej. Liczyło się przetrwanie. Rasy, które to rozumiały, poparły Imperium. Pozostali gotowi byli zginąć. Na pierwszy ogień, z blasterami w dłoniach, zawsze szli ludzie.

Thrawn był jedynym nie-człowiekiem znajdującym się na okręcie. Odpowiadał za życie ludzi, którzy gotowi byli ginąć ku chwale Imperatora, tłumiąc Rebelię. Nie chcieli tak naprawdę umierać, jednak nie potrafili zaradzić fali śmierci, która stopniowo pochłaniała żołnierzy, a następnie cywilów. Rebelia unicestwiała życie, dlatego należało ją zakończyć. Dla dobra obu stron. Pokonanie rebelianckiej floty leżało w jego gestii. Admirał rozważał różne scenariusze nadchodzącej bitwy. Podwładni ufali mu bezgranicznie. Arihnda Pryce również mu zaufała.

Pomyślał o drobnej pani gubernator ściskającej kurczowo jego ramię, gdy przemierzali wspólnie korytarz. Znał ją na tyle, by wiedzieć, jak potrafi być niebezpieczna. W ciemności jednak wydała mu się zagubiona i bezradna.

Nie tylko kurtuazja skłoniła go, by odprowadzić Pryce do przygotowanej dla niej kwatery. Wyczuł jej zniecierpliwienie, kiedy przestępowała ze stopy na stopę, stojąc na mostku oraz niepewność przejawiającą się ciągłym wygładzaniem munduru. Usłyszał w jej głosie ulgę, gdy zaproponował jej odpoczynek. Zawahała się zanim przyjęła oferowane jej ramię, ale chwyciła je mocno i pewnie. Nie chciała okazać słabości.

Zaskoczyła go sugestią, że mógłby widzieć w ciemności. Ludzie jednak niewiele wiedzieli o anatomii Chissów. Czy załoga także myślała, że admirał przygląda się jej bacznie pomimo panującego mroku? Jeśli to złudzenie było dla jego podwładnych motywujące, admirał nie zamierzał wyprowadzać ich z błędu. Thrawn przypomniał sobie lęk w głosie gubernator, kiedy zrozumiała, że Chiss nie posiada ponadludzkich zdolności. Próbował jej wyjaśnić, że widzenie w ciemności nie jest konieczne, by przemierzyć ciemny korytarz. Albo kilka ciemnych korytarzy.

Ufała mu, ale od tej chwili ściskała jego ramię mocniej. Oddychała nierówno. Thrawn obawiał się, że mogłaby stracić przytomność. Albo, co gorsza, spanikować i popędzić przed siebie, nie bacząc na przeszkody na swojej drodze. Możliwe, że dlatego objął ją, osłaniając przed kroczącym korytarzem żołnierzem, wyrażając tym gestem, że Pryce jest pod jego osobistą ochroną. Gubernator trzęsła się nerwowo w jego ramionach. Wyczuwał jej przyspieszony puls, słyszał głośny oddech. Nie mógł wypuścić jej z objęć dopóki się nie uspokoi. Zaczął jej opowiadać o pancerzach szturmowców, ale równie dobrze mógłby mówić sztuce z Mandalory. Wiedział, że nie przywiązywała wagi do wypowiadanych przez niego słów, ale sam tembr jego głosu działał na nią kojąco.

Musiała być zmęczona wędrówką w ciemnościach. Kiedy stwierdziła, że nie musiał jej osobiście eskortować, wyczuł w jej głosie nieme oskarżenie. Posunął się za daleko? Nie rozumiał wszystkich zwyczajów ludzi. Odpowiadał za jej bezpieczeństwo. Powinna wiedzieć, że jako gubernator Lothalu mogła stać się celem ataku, nawet wiernych Imperium żołnierzy. Szczególnie tych, którzy słyszeli o Batonn.

Coś jednak zrozumiała, ponieważ ucichła wrogość w jej głosie. Pogłaskała jego ramię. Wcześniej nie odważyłaby się wykonać podobnego gestu. Coś zmieniło się w ich relacji. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że ją rozumie, lecz wiedział też, że gdy ponownie oboje znajdą się na mostu, ta chwila minie.


	3. Happened once, in a dream/Zdarzyło się raz, we śnie (M)

Znalazła się sama w zatopionej w ciemnościach kwaterze. Stąpała ostrożnie wzdłuż ściany, jedną dłonią muskając jej powierzchnię, drugą, wyciągniętą przed siebie, sondując drogę. Zaklęła szpetnie jak przemytnik, uderzywszy biodrem o metalowy stolik nocny. Pocieszyła ją świadomość, że nie było świadków jej upokorzenia. Jak pijany żołnierz, po omacku, odnalazła swoją pryczę. Z westchnieniem ulgi opadła na materac.

Ile godzin potrwa oczekiwanie na bitwę? Arihnda rzadko uczestniczyła w walkach powietrznych. W jej rozumieniu statki służyły przemieszczaniu się, transportowi materiałów i sprzętu lub atakowaniu wroga. Dryfowanie w przestrzeni kosmicznej miało w sobie coś… bezcelowego.

Thrawn twierdził, że flota rebeliantów będzie przemieszczać się w tym sektorze. W jaki sposób udało mu się ustalić trasę przelotu tych statków, pozostawało dla Arihndy tajemnicą. Jednak nawet Thrawn nie wiedział, co rebelianci zamierzali transportować w tak licznym konwoju. Dlaczego tak ryzykowali po porażce na Atollonie, gdzie stracili olbrzymią część floty? Być może desperacja wiodła ich ku samozagładzie.

Wtuliła twarz w miękką poduszkę. Nie musiała się martwić. Thrawn pozbędzie się tych rebeliantów. Imperium przetrwa.

.

.

.

Wydawało jej się, że ktoś prócz niej znajduje się w pomieszczeniu. Ze zdumieniem spostrzegła, że zapalono światło. Kiedy? Czy spała tak długo?

Przy jej łóżku stał Thrawn. Miał skontaktować się z nią przez komunikator, ale najwyraźniej postanowił obudzić ją osobiście. Czy stało się coś złego? Podniosła się, przysiadając na łóżku. Admirał, nie czekając na zaproszenie, usiadł obok niej.

\- Zwyciężyliśmy – powiedział i pocałował ją w usta.

Arihndę zalała fala szczęścia. Zwyciężyli! Odpowiedziała gorącym pocałunkiem. Pozostała im jeszcze tylko jedna bitwa. Bez broni, bez mundurów.

Cieszyła się z sukcesów Thrawna jak gdyby były jej własnymi. Dbała o jego karierę. Może nie całkiem bezinteresownie. Robiła to nie dla niego, lecz dla siebie. Inwestowała w niego podobnie jak w rodzimą planetę. Widziała potencjał Thrawna. Irytowało ją, że z powodu jego pochodzenia wymagano od niego nieludzkich rezultatów, a gdy udowadniał swoją wartość, nie doceniano należycie jego zasług. Walczyła o niego równie zażarcie jak o Lothal. Był jej admirałem.

Wiedziała, że jego awans nie był wyłącznie zasługą jej politycznych machinacji. Thrawn naprawdę zasługiwał na uznanie. Podziwiała go, jego błyskotliwy umysł i zdolności przywódcze oraz jego oddanie.

Czasem zastanawiała się, dlaczego nie zdyskredytował jej po bitwie pod Batonn. Nie miał dowodów? Nie opłacało mu się? Chciałaby wierzyć, że osłaniał ją z poczucia lojalności. Naiwność. Lojalność nie istniała.

Chciałaby wierzyć, że widział ją taką, jaką była. Nie jako szczebel drabiny imperialnej władzy, nie jako pionek w grze. Ale też nie jako przypadkową miłostkę. Nie wiedziała nic o życiu uczuciowym Thrawna. Intrygował ją. Bała się jednak zaangażować. Bała się zdrady.

Nie myślała jednak o zdradzie, gdy ją całował. Nie zastanawiała się, ile miał kochanek i kochanków, ani w jaki sposób zdobył doświadczenie. Liczyło się tylko to, jak jej dotykał. Jak jego umięśnione niebieskie ciało przywarło do jej ciała. Jak zanurzał się w niej i dawał jej rozkosz. Jak szeptał jej imię z obcobrzmiącym akcentem.

Światło rozbłysło pod jej zaciśniętymi powiekami. I wtedy odezwał się komunikator.


	4. Point X/Punkt X (I)

Nadszedł czas!

\- Włączyć zasilanie – rozkazał admirał. – Odczekać dwie minuty i nawiązać łączność z Peremptory i Nemesis.

 Aktywował swój osobisty komunikator i wybrał właściwą częstotliwość. Kiedy zaświeciła się lampka sygnalizująca połączenie, powiedział do mikrofonu:

\- Tu Thrawn. Pani gubernator, oczekuję pani na mostku. Bez odbioru.

Obecność gubernator Lothalu na stanowisku dowodzenia nie była konieczna, jednak niestosownie było wykluczyć Pryce z udziału w bitwie. Thrawn nie znał się na polityce, lecz wiedział, że większość dygnitarzy uznałaby takie działanie za zniewagę. Pryce nie znała się na dowodzeniu. Była świadoma tego faktu i nie próbowała uzurpować sobie prawa do kwestionowania i zmiany jego rozkazów. Miała natomiast autorytet i posłuch w niektórych kręgach. Jej udział w tym przedsięwzięciu mógł przysłużyć się zyskaniem poparcia moffów dla zwiększenia produkcji myśliwców typu TIE/D Defender, niezbędnych w planowanej przez Thrawna kampanii.

Był też inny powód, dla którego chciał, by gubernator stała obok niego na mostku, gdy zada cios Rebelii. Pragnął pokazać jej jak wygląda czysta walka. Chciał, by ujrzała piękno sztuki wojennej.

\- Admirale, Peremtory i Nemesis czekają na pana rozkazy.

\- Wypuścić myśliwce.

Thrawn pochylił się nad monitorem. Pionki znajdowały się na planszy. Gra się rozpoczęła.

Statki wroga rozpierzchły się, przegrupowując w eskadry. Przy transportowcach utrzymała się niewielka eskorta. Nie mogły się wymknąć, zamknięte w trójkącie utworzonym przez niszczyciele. Krążące wokół nich myśliwce uniemożliwiały im skok w nadprzestrzeń. Kilka mniejszych jednostek podjęło próbę przebicia się przez blokadę, zapewne w celu skontaktowania się z dowództwem Rebelii.

\- Otworzyć ogień – powiedział zimno Thrawn.

Z satysfakcją patrzył jak działa jonowe unieszkodliwiają statki rebeliantów. Ich piloci stracili kontrolę nad sprzętem, i wprowadzeni w ruch wirowy, stwarzali zagrożenie dla swoich towarzyszy.

Przedstawienie rozgrywało się po myśli admirała. Nim akt pierwszy dobiegł końca, na mostek wkroczyła gubernator Pryce. Stanęła u jego boku, przyglądając się bitwie szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Wzmocnić pole ochronne i zacieśnić obręcz.

To była ryzykowna decyzja. Zarówno statki Rebelii, jak i imperialne myśliwce mogły zderzyć się z gwiezdnym niszczycielem, i przy niefortunnym obrocie spraw, uszkodzić okręt.

\- Turbolesery w gotowości.

Chciał zaatakować transportowce.

Rebelianci dostrzegli zagrożenie i zaczęli wirować wokół ochranianych statków niczym rój rozwścieczonych pszczół. Thrawn uśmiechnął się bezwzględnie.

\- Cel na godzinie dziesiątej. Wyznaczyć współrzędne i ognia.

Nie trafili bezpośrednio w transportowiec, lecz nie miało to większego znaczenia. Pociski uszkodziły trzy myśliwce z eskorty. Eksplozje w wyniku kolizji wywołały kolejne straty w szeregach wroga. Rebelianci zauważyli, że trzymając się blisko transportowców, sami stwarzają dla nich jeszcze większe zagrożenie. 

Wtedy wydarzyło się coś nieoczekiwanego. Myśliwce wroga utworzyły nową eskadrę, która przypuściła szturm na Peremptory.

\- Admirale, rozkazy?

\- Peremptory, odpowiedzieć ogniem. Skierować dywizjon myśliwców dla wsparcia Peremptory. Lot przechwytujący. Nemesis i Chimaera czekać.

\- Samobójcy – syknęła Pryce, widząc, że rebeliancka eskadra utrzymuje kurs.

Thrawn nie mógł się z nią nie zgodzić.

\- Chimaera i Nemesis, namierzyć transportowce. Strzelać bez rozkazu.

Odwrócił ich uwagę. Peremptory wciąż miał kłopoty, jednak teraz rebelianci nie mogli mu poświęcić całej uwagi. Transportowce były powolne i aby uniknąć ataku dwóch gwiezdnych niszczycieli, potrzebowały osłony myśliwców. Te zaś, formując nowe eskadry, skierowały swój ostrzał na Chimaerę i Nemesis.

Osłony wytrzymały. Nagle jeden z myśliwców wroga przybliżył się do Chimaery na niebezpieczną odległość. Został trafiony, jednak odrobinę za późno. Rozpadający się statek uderzył o kadłub okrętu flagowego Thrawna. Załoga odczuła silny wstrząs. Thrawn instynktownie złapał gubernator, chroniąc ją przed upadkiem.

\- Stopień uszkodzeń?

\- Awaria osłon baterii turbolaserów na bakburcie. Zniszczenie dwóch dział.

Mógł wzmocnić pole siłowe okrętu, ale tym samym uniemożliwiłby Chimaerze ostrzał wroga. Mógł też zaryzykować i pozostawić osłony w obecnym stanie. Naraziłby w ten sposób statek na poważniejsze uszkodzenia, gdyby rebelianci przypuścili atak na słaby punkt Chimaery.

Potrzebował czasu do namysłu, lecz tego mu brakowało. Oparł podbródek o czubek głowy Pryce, którą wciąż trzymał w objęciach. Wyczuwał na swojej szyi jej ciepły oddech. Przymknął na chwilę oczy.

\- Zwrot na lewo, wzmocnić ostrzał. Utrzymać stan osłon.

\- Komunikat z Peremptory, sir. Rebelianci się przebili.

Thrawn otworzył oczy.

\- Działa jonowe, otworzyć ogień krzyżowy. Uszkodzić jak najwięcej transportowców. Nie niszczyć.

Dopiero teraz przyszło mu na myśl, że niepotrzebnie obejmuje gubernator. Zagrożenie minęło. Opuścił ramiona i powoli odsunął się od Pryce. Nie odważył się spojrzeć jej w oczy.

Rebelianci uciekli, ale udało się przechwycić jeden transportowiec. Niezdolne do skoku w nadprzestrzeń statki wroga były zestrzeliwane przez myśliwce TIE.

\- Włączyć promień ściągający. Przygotować oddział szturmowców do abordażu transportera. Zobaczymy, czego rebelianci bronili z tak wielkim poświęceniem.


	5. Point X/Punkt X  (II)

Arihnda podziwiała kunszt wojenny Thrawna. Admirał metodycznie i bezwzględnie dziesiątkował szeregi wroga, minimalizując możliwe straty wśród własnych żołnierzy. Dzięki takim dowódcom jak Thrawn Imperium mogło zwyciężyć. Bitwa pokazała prawdziwe oblicze Rebelii. To szaleńcy i terroryści. Trudno było inaczej zinterpretować samobójcze ataki na niszczyciele Imperium.

Jeden ze statków wroga uderzył w Chimaerę. Wstrząs był tak gwałtowny, że gubernator pociemniało w oczach. Poczuła wokół siebie obejmujące ją ramiona. Thrawn. Przynajmniej ginęła w jego objęciach.

Pierwszy raz usłyszała, jak szybko bije jego serce. Ten spokój na twarzy to maska, pomyślała. Przytulił ją mocniej. Słyszała jak ponad jej głową wydaje rozkazy załodze. Jego dłonie bezwiednie gładziły jej plecy. Thrawn. Oparł podbródek o jej głowę. Zaczerpnęła gwałtownie oddech. Co on robił?

Wstrząsy ustały, lecz wciąż ją obejmował. Powinna go odepchnąć, ale nie mogła się do tego zmusić. Potrzebował jej. Nagle przyszło jej na myśl, że być może dlatego chciał, by stała obok niego na mostku. Na wszelki wypadek, gdyby wydarzyło się najgorsze?

Nagle odsunął się od niej. Poczuła chłód. Brakowało jej silnych ramion Thrawna, szerokiego barku, wyczuwalnego pod mundurem umięśnionego torsu, ciepłoty jego ciała. Zganiła się w myślach.

Admirał wydawał komendy swoim podwładnym. Nie rozumiała jego słów. Zwyciężyli czy przegrali? Przetrwali.

Czuła się odkryta. Wydawało jej się, że cały personel mostka patrzy na nią. Niemal słyszała myśli oficerów. Jakby nad jej głową jaśniał neon: „sypiam z Thrawnem”. Nic między nimi nie było i świadomość tego faktu przygnębiała ją jeszcze bardziej. Musiała porozmawiać z admirałem na osobności.

Thrawn odwrócił się w jej stronę i coś powiedział. Nie mogła się skoncentrować. Modliła się, by nie przyszło mu na myśl całowanie jej na oczach załogi. Prawie podskoczyła, gdy zrobił krok w jej stronę.

\- Pani gubernator, proszę za mną – rzekł Thrawn. – Przyjrzymy się bliżej zawartości transportowca.

Zeszli razem do hangaru. Arihnda szła dwa kroki za Thrawnem. Nie rozmawiali. W hangarze dołączyła do nich obstawa złożona ze szturmowców.

\- Pilot popełnił samobójstwo, sir. Strzał z blastera w głowę – obwieścił dowódca grupy abordażowej. – Wcześniej aktywował mechanizm samozniszczenia, ale udało nam się wyłączyć go na czas.

\- Gratuluję, sierżancie – odparł Thrawn. – Co było wewnątrz transportowca?

\- Statki, sir. Nowe modele z jakimi nie mieliśmy jeszcze do czynienia. Chce je pan obejrzeć?

\- Naturalnie.

Wewnątrz transportera znajdowały się nowe myśliwce Sojuszu Rebeliantów. Jakiś człowiek w kombinezonie pilota pochylał się nad jednym z modeli.

\- Nazwisko i stopień? – rzucił w jego stronę Thrawn.

\- Kapitan Fel, sir.

\- Co pan sądzi o tym myśliwcu?

\- Wspaniała maszyna – zawyrokował Fel. – Przypomina ARC-170, ale ma cztery silniki jak Z-95. Jest jednak mniejszy.

\- Chciałby go pan przetestować?

Fel osłupiał.

\- Oczywiście, sir – kapitan wyprostował się dumnie. – Dziękuję, sir.

Arihnda przyglądała się jak obsługa hangaru uwija się przy nowym myśliwcu, by przygotować go do próbnego lotu.

\- Niewielkie statki jednoosobowe – powiedział Thrawn, w zamyśleniu pocierając podbródek. – Obsługiwane przy wsparciu astromecha.

\- Trzeba namierzyć konstruktorów i zbombardować hale produkcyjne – stwierdziła Arihnda.

\- Nie. Są inne, bardziej skuteczne metody – odrzekł admirał. – Poznamy budowę tych maszyn i znajdziemy ich słabe punkty.

Thrawn spojrzał na mechaników, którzy umieszczali w myśliwcu małego astromechanicznego droida.

\- Nikt nie docenia droidów – powiedział cicho.

Arihnda zaczerpnęła powietrza.

\- Admirale, jest sprawa, którą powinniśmy omówić – rzekła.

\- Słucham.

\- Na osobności.


	6. Confrontation/Konfrontacja

Przepuścił Pryce w drzwiach, zapraszając ją do swojego gabinetu. W pomieszczeniu panował chłód. Temperatura odpowiednia do przechowywania dzieł sztuki.

\- Chciała pani omówić jakąś pilną kwestię – zwrócił się do gubernator.

Nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Mieli wiele tematów wymagających dyskusji, lecz tylko nieliczne obejmowała klauzula tajności.

\- Chodzi o pana zachowanie na mostku.

Teraz był zupełnie zagubiony. Nie złamał żadnych wojskowych reguł. Nie odniósł większych strat. Peremptory uległ uszkodzeniu, jednak koszty jego naprawy nie powinny rozzłościć Imperatora. Nie miał sobie nic do zarzucenia. Sprawa musiała być zatem polityczna.

\- Słucham – splótł ręce za plecami i spojrzał na Pryce oczekująco.

Na twarzy gubernator pojawiły się rumieńce. Zakłopotanie.

\- Nie powinien mnie pan obejmować, szczególnie przy załodze – w jej głosie kryło się ostrzeżenie.

Rozgniewał ją. Być może źle rozumiał ich relacje i niewłaściwie interpretował subtelności ludzkich zachowań.

\- Proszę o wybaczenie. Miałem na uwadze pani bezpieczeństwo.

Nawet dla jego uszu to wyjaśnienie nie brzmiało przekonująco. Chciał ją objąć. Nawet teraz, gdy trzęsła się z zimna.

\- To mogło zostać błędnie odebrane – stwierdziła.

\- Rozumiem.

Ludzie mieli skomplikowane zasady odnoszące się do kwestii dotyku. Szczelnie osłaniali ciała, nosili pancerze i hełmy lub mundury i rękawiczki. Trzymali się na dystans.

Thrawn nie nosił rękawiczek, poza rękawicami ochronnymi, nakładanymi, gdy wymagała tego sytuacja. Lubił dotykać dzieła sztuki. Przyjemność sprawiało mu wrażenie, że dzieło jego również dotyka, jako swojego odbiorcę.

Dotyk był przekaźnikiem informacji. Uścisk dłoni mógł wiele powiedzieć o człowieku. Reakcje ciała zdradzały to, co starały się ukryć słowa. Kontrolowanie własnego ciała było niezwykle istotne w społeczności Chissów.

Wśród ludzi dotyk wymagał przyzwolenia. Akceptacji. Thrawn był dla nich obcy. Niedotykalny.

Objął wcześniej gubernator na korytarzu. Czy ją tym uraził? Pryce tolerowała jego nietypowe zachowania. Wypracowali nawet swój własny język drobnych gestów. Nigdy jednak głośno o tym nie rozmawiali.

\- To nie jest dobry sposób dbania o moje bezpieczeństwo. Ani o reputację.

Na jej twarzy zagościł jednak cień uśmiechu. Złość minęła.

\- Doceniam pana troskę, ale – pogroziła mu palcem – to nie może tak wyglądać. Czy jeśli będę miewać nocne koszmary, zacznie pan sypiać w moim łóżku?

Zaskoczyła go tym pytaniem. Nie wiedział, jakiej odpowiedzi od niego oczekiwała.

\- Miewa pani nocne koszmary? – spytał wymijająco. Dyplomatycznie, w swoim mniemaniu.

Pryce spiorunowała go wzrokiem. Niewłaściwa reakcja. Podważył jej wiarygodność? Może powinien zadeklarować gotowość sypiania w jej łóżku?

\- W niektórych kulturach istnieje przekonanie, że wizje mają związek z danym miejscem – powiedział ostrożnie. – Jeśli nie odpowiada pani obecna kwatera, jestem w stanie przygotować dla pani inną lub odstąpić własną.

\- Kwatera jest odpowiednia – ucięła Pryce. – Proszę o tym zapomnieć.

Niektórzy ludzie bali się ciemności. Albo samotności. To był delikatny temat. Thrawn nie wiedział, jak go poruszyć, by nie urazić gubernator.

\- Istnieje możliwość dostawienia dodatkowej pryczy do pani kwatery. Mógłbym na niej sypiać, jeśli sobie pani tego życzy.

Spojrzała na niego jakby oszalał.

\- Może pani zająć dodatkową pryczę – zmienił front. – A ja będę sypiał w pani łóżku.

Parsknęła śmiechem.

\- To był żart. Chodziło o sypianie w jednym łóżku.

\- Prycze są zbyt wąskie – stwierdził zdumiony.

\- Istotnie.

Pryce nie miała zatem problemów z ich bliskością, pomyślał. Ani trochę.


	7. Never Make Fun of a Chiss/Nie żartuj z Chissa

Ludzie różnie reagowali w sytuacjach stresowych. Jedni pochodzili do kłopotliwej sprawy śmiertelnie poważnie, inni obracali ją w żart. Arihnda lubiła myśleć o sobie, że jest osobą niepozbawioną poczucia humoru. Żart musiał jednak być inteligentny, a dowcip cięty jak wibroostrze. Sarkastyczna uwaga potrafiła skutecznie zbić argumenty przeciwnika. Żartem można było ośmieszyć rozmówcę i wyprowadzić go z jego strefy komfortu. Tylko niedoświadczeni politycy uciekali się do czczych pyskówek i bezsensownych awantur. Arihnda wolała subtelniejsze metody pogrążania swoich wrogów. W przypadku konfliktu z przyjaciółmi lub rodziną reagowała emocjonalnym chłodem. Potrafiła uderzyć w czuły punkt, zadrwić z drobnej słabości i wyolbrzymić ją karykaturalnie. Nie czuła później wyrzutów sumienia.

Była zła na Thrawna, owszem, lecz jeszcze bardziej na samą siebie. Admirał nie był człowiekiem. Prawdopodobnie nie rozumiał jej oczekiwań. Zresztą, jakie mogła mieć względem niego oczekiwania? Związki wśród urzędników Imperium opierały się na wzajemnej wymianie korzyści. Nie było w nich miejsca na sentymenty. Koronnym przykładem takiego sojuszu była relacja Wilhuffa Tarkina z Natasi Daalą. W Imperium panowało nieme przyzwolenie na robienie kariery poprzez łóżko. Arihnda zdecydowała się wybrać trudniejszą ścieżkę. Oczywiście karierowiczkom takim jak Daala nie można było odmówić swoistej inteligencji. Potrafiły bezwzględnie rozprawiać się z nieużytecznymi kochankami i szybko znajdować pocieszenie w ramionach innych, wyżej postawionych w imperialnej hierarchii. W oczach karierowiczek Thrawn nie był specjalnie atrakcyjny. Tytuł wielkiego admirała dodawał mu uroku, jednak romans z nie-człowiekiem zawsze wiązał się z ryzykiem wykluczenia. Ponadto Thrawn był zbyt inteligentny, by z nim pogrywać.

Thrawn nie kierował się uczuciami, lecz logiką. Kłótnia z nim była bezowocna, o ile nie przedstawiło się mu niepodważalnych argumentów. Napominanie go nie miało większego sensu, gdy uważał, że ma rację. Arihnda wiedziała jednak, że słabym punktem admirała było jego niezrozumienie dla ludzkich emocji, które często skutkowały irracjonalnymi zachowaniami. Thrawn nie dostrzegał potencjału doktryny Tarkina. Strach był użytecznym narzędziem tłumienia oporu. Strach paraliżował i odbierał wolę walki. Życie w strachu wywoływało rozpacz lub szaleństwo. Ten, kto władał strachem, był niezwyciężony. Thrawnowi nigdy nie przyszło do głowy, że on sam mógł budzić lęk. Nieludzkim wyglądem, wysoką pozycją w imperialnej marynarce, zaufaniem samego Imperatora. Odpowiednio ukierunkowana inteligencja admirała mogła dokonać rzeczy wspaniałych lub strasznych. Arihnda była tego świadoma, musiał o tym wiedzieć Imperator i, zapewne także, Tarkin. Wiele osób chętnie pozbyłoby się Thrawna, gdyby nie był użytecznym narzędziem. Imperium potrzebowało jednak właściwych osób na właściwych miejscach, dlatego Arihnda została gubernator Lothalu, a Thrawn wielkim admirałem.

Potencjalny związek między nią a Thrawnem mógł zaszkodzić pozycji ich obojga. Nie po to walczyła o siebie i o niego, by zaprzepaścić swoją karierę spektakularnym głupstwem. Gubernatorom wybaczano samolubność i przerost ambicji, ale nie jawne popieranie wojskowych dowódców. Gubernator kontrolowana przez wielkiego admirała? Straciłaby autorytet, a następnie – stanowisko. Arihnda nie wątpiła w to, że w jej dymisji maczałby palce sam Tarkin. Thrawn w oczach wielu wciąż postrzegany był jako obcy, a im wyżej piął się w imperialnej hierarchii, tym większym mógł stać się zagrożeniem, gdyby zdecydował się realizować własne interesy, niekoniecznie zbieżne z interesami Imperium.

Thrawn mógłby zyskać, gdyby istotnie zaczął wywierać na nią wpływ i skłonił ją do działań sprzecznych z politycznym rozsądkiem. Gdyby stała się rzecznikiem jego interesów wśród moffów i gdyby swoim sprytem zdołała skłonić część z nich do przyłączenia się do stronnictwa Thrawna. W przypadku śmierci Imperatora, Arihnda nie powinna o tym myśleć, ale należało rozważyć każdą ewentualność, Thrawn mógłby zawalczyć o pozycję przywódcy Imperium. Z jej pomocą, mógłby nawet zwyciężyć.

Nie powinna żywić podobnych nadziei. Nadzieja to najgorsze przekleństwo, stwierdziła. Głupcy, kierowani nadzieją, decydowali się na szaleńcze czyny, podejmowali zbędne ryzyko, najczęściej popełniali błędy i ginęli. Ich śmierć nie miała znaczenia. Rebelianci budowali swoją wizję przyszłości na nadziei: że bez Imperium będzie lepiej. Nadzieja była chorobą, zakrzywiała obraz rzeczywistości, karmiła złudzeniami. Arihnda nie zamierzała pokładać nadziei w nikim, nawet w Thrawnie. Gdyby Thrawn chciał ją wykorzystać do realizacji własnych celów politycznych, czułaby się poniżona, ale zrozumiałaby. Znienawidziłaby go, gdyby pozwolił jej żywić próżną nadzieję, że ich relacja ma inny charakter.

Musiała wyjaśnić sytuację między nimi. Admirał nie był człowiekiem. Przypisywanie mu motywów typowych dla ludzi było błędem, o czym Arihnda zdążyła się już przekonać. Być może Thrawn nie widział problemu w publicznym obejmowaniu gubernator Lothalu. Arihnda nie zganiła go, gdy wziął ją w ramiona w ciemnym korytarzu. Czy dla niego taka sytuacja miała podtekst seksualny? Wymiar przyjacielski? Może była formą medytacji? Kontaktem dla samego kontaktu? Czy dla Thrawna miało tak naprawdę znaczenie, kogo obejmował?

W kwestiach politycznych admirał zdawał się na nią. Jej obowiązkiem było przedstawienie mu możliwych konsekwencji frywolnego zachowania. Poprosiła go o rozmowę na osobności, by dać mu odczuć, że tego typu sprawy należą do sfery prywatnej. Tak jak mogła się tego spodziewać, nie zorientował się, w czym leży problem. Na mostku działał pod wpływem stresu. Nie zamierzał jej obrazić. Przeprosił. Arihnda musiała się jednak upewnić, że admirał rozumie niestosowność nadmiernej, źle wyrażanej troski.

\- Czy jeśli będę miewać nocne koszmary, zacznie pan sypiać w moim łóżku?

Niepotrzebnie z niego zażartowała, zorientowała się poniewczasie, kiedy Thrawn zapytał ją, czy miewa nocne koszmary. Odsłoniła się. Thrawn nie powinien o tym wiedzieć. Nikomu nie mogła wspomnieć o tym, że czasami we śnie odwiedzał ją agent Gudry, cudownie ocalały z ich wspólnej misji na Batonn. „Zdrajczyni”, krzyczał Gudry, celując w nią z blastera. „Znaleźć i unicestwić”. Niekiedy pojawiała się również Juahir i pytała ją: „dlaczego, Arihndo?”. „Powinnaś gnić w więzieniu, za to, co zrobiłaś” – mówiła jej dawna przyjaciółka. „Powinnaś gnić z ziemi” – dopowiadał Gudry.

Czy Thrawn także potępiał jej zachowanie? Uważał, że nadużyła wtedy swojej funkcji i zdradziła Imperium? Brzydził się jej bezwzględnością i niewdzięcznością względem przyjaciół? Nie miał w tej kwestii wyrobionego zdania? A może rozumiał i szanował jej oddanie rodzinie?

Osłupiała, gdy admirał zaproponował jej nową kwaterę. Czasem nie nadążała za jego tokiem myślenia. Próbowała uciąć temat, ale Thrawn z jakiegoś powodu uparł się, by rozwiązać jej problemy ze snem. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że zaoferował, że dostawi dodatkowe łóżko i zacznie sypiać w jej kwaterze. Wyobraziła sobie Thrawna, który śpiewa jej kołysanki i trzyma ją za rękę, dopóki nie zaśnie. Rozbawiła ją ta wizja. Gdy zasugerował, że on zajmie jej łóżko, jak gdyby w nieszczęsnej pryczy tkwił cały problem, straciła nad sobą panowanie i wybuchnęła śmiechem. Thrawn popatrzył na nią zaskoczony. Najwyraźniej nie wyczuł żartu i zrozumiał ją dosłownie. Kiedy wyjaśniła mu, czym jest sypianie w czyimś łóżku, podważył sensowność takich działań, z uwagi na niewygodę. Arihnda nie mogła nie przyznać mu w tej kwestii racji. Przynajmniej z ich irracjonalnej rozmowy wynikało, że admirał nie zamierzał sypiać w jej łóżku. Gubernator poczuła ulgę. A chwilę później, mimowolnie, żal.


	8. Sleepless in Space/Przestrzeń bezsenności

Thrawn spoglądał na schematy x-winga, jak roboczo określono nowy model rebelianckiego myśliwca, sporządzone przez imperialnych inżynierów i mechaników. Czytał raport kapitana Soontira Fela z próbnego lotu jednym z tych statków. Nowe maszyny Rebelii, wyprodukowane przez Incom, na pierwszy rzut oka nie posiadały słabych punktów. Miały gruby pancerz i osłony. Były uzbrojone w cztery działka laserowe i dwie wyrzutnie torped protonowych. W odróżnieniu od imperialnych myśliwców posiadały hipernapęd. Były również bardziej zwrotne od modelu TIE.

Gdyby Rebelia pozyskała więcej tego typu statków, losy wojny mogłyby się odmienić. Należało jak najprędzej przejąć fabryki Incomu i rozpocząć produkcję własnych, konkurencyjnych maszyn. Thrawn robił notatki, dotyczące poprawek w konstrukcji prototypowych myśliwców TIE/D Defender. Osłony i hipernapęd, dopisał. Statki musiały być szybkie. Można było zrezygnować z systemu podtrzymywania życia. Wykwalifikowana kadra pilotów powinna sprostać samodzielnej obsłudze takich maszyn. Nie przewidywał dla nich dłuższych misji.

Admirał potarł dłonią czoło. Trwała nocna zmiana. Powinien udać się na spoczynek. Bitwa nadwyrężyła jego siły. Popatrzył na dokumentację złożoną na jego biurku, która wymagała jego uwagi. Zapragnął ponownie napełnić kubek kafem. Wyobraził sobie, co w tej sytuacji powiedziałby jego dawny asystent, Eli Vanto. Z pewnością krytycznie odniósłby się do jego pracoholizmu. Thrawn przypomniał sobie podkrążone oczy gubernator Pryce. Ona również ciężko pracowała. Zastanawiał się, jakie sprawy spędzały jej sen z powiek. I dlaczego dręczyły ją koszmary.

On sam także nie sypiał dobrze, po spotkaniu z przedziwną istotą, która wywróżyła jego klęskę. Nie zamierzał rezygnować ze swoich planów. Podwoił wysiłki. Opracowywał również strategię na wypadek swojej przedwczesnej śmierci. Powinien skontaktować się z Chissami i przedstawić im projekt zakładający podobną ewentualność.

Nawet gdyby chciał, nie mógłby teraz zasnąć. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że być może Pryce także nie spała. Mógłby zapukać do drzwi jej kwatery. Może rozmowa pomogłaby im obojgu. Nie wiedział, w jakim stopniu mógł jej zaufać. Czuł jednak, że powinien z kimś porozmawiać o wydarzeniach na Atollonie. Moc i wizje. Tajemnicza istota. Jedi. Chissowie nigdy nie mierzyli się z czymś podobnym. Imperium odniosło zwycięstwo, eliminując rycerzy Jedi. Nie wszystkich, jak się okazało później. Zakon nie istniał, ale wciąż żyły osoby władające Mocą. Być może niektóre z nich nigdy nie przynależały do Zakonu. Być może niektóre z własnej woli z niego wystąpiły.

Kim był Vader? Jego tytuł sugerował przynależność do Zakonu Sithów, przeciwników Jedi. Thrawn posiadał pewną wiedzę na temat Sithów. Od czasów schizmy Sitha zwanego Bane’m mogło istnieć wyłącznie dwóch przedstawicieli Zakonu. Uczeń i Mistrz. Vader nie szkolił ucznia. Thrawn podejrzewał, że Mistrzem Sithów był Imperator. Wskazywała na to nie tylko jego więź z Vaderem, lecz również upodobanie do dzieł sztuki i artefaktów Sithów. Unicestwienie Jedi wydawało się logiczną konsekwencją przejęcia władzy przez Sitha.

Thrawn nie miał powodu, by darzyć sympatią rycerzy Jedi. Pamiętał jednak Anakina Skywalkera, odważnego wojownika, nieprzestrzegającego ściśle zasad Zakonu. Zastanawiał się, czy Anakin, gdyby nie zginął na Mustafarze, wystąpiłby z Zakonu i otwarcie poparł Palpatine’a. Czy Anakin Skywalker mógłby teraz stać na miejscu Vadera?

Admirał potrzebował więcej informacji na temat działania tajemniczej Mocy. A także przeciwdziałania jej. Wiedział, że jego studia mogą wzbudzić podejrzliwość Imperatora, jeśli istotnie był on Sithem. Nie powinien zatem ujawniać swojego zainteresowania Mocą. Wciąż jednak mógł schwytać i przesłuchać jednego z dawnych rycerzy Jedi albo jego ucznia. Być może Moc miała szersze zastosowanie militarne.


	9. Sleepless in Space/Przestrzeń bezsenności (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers to Zero Hour (Star Wars Rebels season 3 finale)  
> This chapter is partially porn. Be warned. Enjoy.

Zdawało jej się, że usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Żart? Ktokolwiek ważył się zakłócać czas jej nocnego spoczynku miał nie po kolei w głowie. Spojrzała na komunikator. Włączony. Mogła w każdej chwili wezwać ochronę. Mogła też samodzielnie zmierzyć się z intruzem. Sięgnęła po blaster.

Pukanie ponowiło się. Uderzenia były miarowe, przypominały bardziej wystukiwany rytm niż kołatanie do drzwi. Kod? Zaszyfrowana wiadomość? Skoncentrowała się.

T.

H.

R.

A.

W.

N.

Otworzyła gwałtownie drzwi.

Admirał stał na korytarzu. Opuścił dłoń. Wyglądał na lekko zakłopotanego. Arihnda zawahała się. Nie wiedziała, czy powinna na niego nakrzyczeć, czy zaprosić go do środka. Cofnęła się o krok i gestem wskazała przestrzeń za sobą.

\- Mam nadzieję, że ma pan dobry powód tej nocnej wizyty – powiedziała, odkładając blaster.

Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Starała się nie okazać, jak niekomfortowo czuje się, stojąc przed admirałem ubrana wyłącznie w nocną koszulę.

\- Pomyślałem, że pani nie śpi – odparł Thrawn.

Czekał na jakiś ruch z jej strony. Wskazała mu krzesło przy biurku. Sama usiadła na piętach na łóżku, chowając odkryte nogi.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy naprawdę pan tu jest, czy to jakiś dziwny sen?

\- Chciałem zapytać, co pani wiadomo na temat Jedi – rzekł admirał.

\- Czyli to faktycznie pan – westchnęła Arihnda.

Thrawn patrzył na nią zaintrygowany.

\- Nie miałam okazji poznać Jedi, kiedy jeszcze istniał ich Zakon – oznajmiła. – Lothal nie jest centrum galaktyki.

\- Jedi przekraczali granice znanej ludziom galaktyki – odrzekł Thrawn. – Chissowie mieli do czynienia z ich statkiem kolonizacyjnym, Lotem Pozagalaktycznym.

\- Co się z nim stało? – spytała Arihnda, tknięta nagłym niepokojem.

\- Znalazł się w strefie działań wojennych i uległ zniszczeniu. Nikt z załogi nie przeżył.

Najwyraźniej Thrawn nie zamierzał kontynuować tego wątku. Admirał przez chwilę milczał, a następnie powiedział:

\- Jedi posiadają umiejętność wpływania na materię, a także żywe istoty bez fizycznego kontaktu.

\- Sztuczki umysłowe – zgodziła się z nim. – Coś w rodzaju hipnozy.

\- Tak, ale potrafią o wiele więcej – Thrawn uniósł rękę i wykonał dłonią gest, jakby chciał pochwycić coś znajdującego się w powietrzu. – Mogą dowolnie przemieszczać przedmioty bez względu na ich rozmiar. Są w stanie – jego oczy rozbłysły nagle – zablokować przepływ powietrza przez krtań u dowolnej istoty i sprawić, by zaczęła się ona dusić. Nie muszą znajdować się w tym samym pomieszczeniu.

Arihndę przeszły dreszcze.

\- Na Atollonie spotkałem istotę, która potrafiła ciskać piorunami w swoich przeciwników – rzekł admirał. – Ta sama istota twierdziła, że widzi przyszłość, a w niej moją klęskę.

\- To mogło być kłamstwo – Arihnda gwałtownie podniosła się na łóżku, następnie usiadła, dotykając stopami ziemi. – Nikt nie zna przyszłości. Nawet Imperator.

Thrawn wbił w nią wzrok. Postanowiła się wytłumaczyć.

\- Krążą plotki, że Imperator posiada ponadludzkie zdolności. Jak Vader, albo nawet gorsze. Potrafi czytać w myślach. Powinieneś być ostrożny.

Thrawn milczał. Arihnda obawiała się, żeby nie popełnił błędu. Wstała i zrobiła kilka kroków w jego stronę. Podłoga pod jej bosymi stopami była lodowata. Thrawn patrzył na nią gorejącymi oczyma. Wiedziała, że widzi jej szczupłe, białe nogi. Bladą skórę, która od dawna nie doświadczyła słońca. Zarys piersi pod koszulą. Sterczące sutki.

Zatrzymała się krok przed nim.

\- Będzie pan tylko patrzył, admirale, czy zamierza mnie w końcu dotknąć?

Wyciągnął dłoń w jej stronę. Pokręciła głową, z uśmiechem, a następnie usiadła mu na kolanach, okrakiem. Ich twarze znalazły się na tym samym poziomie. Poczuła jego dotyk na swoim ramieniu, dłoń powoli przesuwającą się po jej nagiej ręce, ściskającą łokieć, obejmującą nadgarstek. Drugą ręką trzymał ją w talii. Przysunęła się bliżej i musnęła wargami jego usta. Pochwyciła jego spojrzenie. Przyglądał jej się badawczo. Zirytowana, pocałowała go mocno, przytrzymując dłonią jego twarz. Wyczuwała pod palcami wyrazistą kość policzkową i podbródek. Płatek ucha. Fakturę włosów. Chciała zmusić go do oddania pocałunku. Przygryzła jego wargę. Syknął. Odchylił głowę na bok. Arihnda zmrużyła lekko oczy. Odwzajemnił spojrzenie i delikatnie dotknął jej policzka. Opuszkami palców powoli obrysowywał kontur jej twarzy, jak artysta. Potarł palcem jej wargi. Chwyciła jego dłoń swoją, o wiele mniejszą. Jego oczy zaświeciły mocniej. Koniuszkiem języka, prowokacyjnie musnęła jego mały palec. Rozwarł lekko usta, zaskoczony. Postanowiła trochę się  z nim podrażnić.

\- To bardzo ładny mundur – powiedziała, gładząc białą tkaninę na jego piersiach. – Ale to bardzo niesprawiedliwe, że jest pan ubrany.

Przyglądał jej się uważnie przez moment. Następnie zaczął rozpinać mundur.

\- Pomogę – uśmiechnęła się, sięgając po klamrę jego pasa.

\- Powinna pani wstać – odrzekł. – Tak będzie szybciej i prościej.

\- Nic nie powinno być zbyt łatwe – spojrzała mu w oczy. – Spektakularne zwycięstwa wymagają odrobiny wysiłku.

Zastanawiała się, czy zaczną się kochać na krześle, na biurku, na podłodze, czy jakimś sposobem uda im się dotrzeć do jej łóżka. Wsunęła mu dłoń w spodnie, żeby ocenić jego rozmiar. Objęła dłonią jego żołądź, a następnie przesunęła nią powoli po powierzchni penisa w kierunku moszny. Thrawn poruszył biodrami. Wymacała jego jądra.

\- Powoli, admirale – droczyła się z nim. – Cierpliwości.

Thrawn spojrzał na nią krytycznie. Wydął lekko wargę. Widać był niezadowolony.

Arihnda poczuła nagle jak jego dłoń zsuwa się z jej talii, dotyka jej pośladków i wsuwa pod nocną koszulę. Dotykał teraz jej nagiego uda, biodra. Powiódł palce wzdłuż jej żeber i zatrzymał dłoń na jej brzuchu. Zaczerpnęła gwałtownie powietrza. Spostrzegła, że Thrawn obserwował jej reakcje.

\- Atak niegodny oficera Imperium – odgryzła się.

\- Wprost przeciwnie – stwierdził.

Trwali w impasie. Jego dłoń zaczęła się powoli osuwać.

\- Thrawn – syknęła.

Musiała wolną ręką chwycić się jego ramienia, by utrzymać równowagę. Wykorzystał sytuację i wsunął dłoń w jej pachwinę. Poczuła falę gorąca. Oddychała szybko. Mierzyli się wzrokiem. Czekali, które pierwsze z nich skapituluje. Arihnda nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Miała go w garści, a równocześnie powoli traciła przewagę.

\- Cierpliwości, pani gubernator – powtórzył za nią, wolną dłonią masując jej kark.

Oparła piersi o jego tors i podciągnęła się do góry, oferując mu większy dostęp do swoich partii intymnych. Jego palce zaczęły pieścić jej łechtaczkę. Poczuła, że robi się wilgotna. Zacisnęła dłoń na jego członku. Zmarszczył brwi. Zbyt mocno. Rozluźniła uścisk i dla odmiany zdecydowała się na delikatny dotyk. Łaskotała go opuszkami palców. Wyczuła, jak prostuje się, staje się twardy i ciepły w jej dłoni.

Thrawn zamknął oczy i odetchnął głośno. Zdało jej się, że mówi coś w obcym języku.

\- Moje imię, admirale – zażądała nagle.

Patrzył na nią z niezrozumieniem.

\- Powiedz je.

Usłuchał. Powtórzył jej imię kilkukrotnie, czasem tworząc z niego kilka nowych wyrazów. Podniosła się, by pomóc mu wyswobodzić się z reszty ubrania. Nieoczekiwanie Thrawn wstał. Runęłaby na ziemię, gdyby jej nie przytrzymał. Zaczepiła się o niego nogami. Posadził ją na biurku. Przyglądała się jak zdejmuje z siebie resztę odzieży i odkłada ją na krzesło. Perfekcyjny oficer. Stał przed nią nagi, wspaniały, umięśniony. Chciała go poczuć w sobie. Wsunął obie ręce pod jej koszulę. Na chwilę zniknął, jak cała reszta świata, za pospiesznie ściąganym przez głowę ubraniem. Ucieszyła się, gdy go ujrzała znowu. Uśmiechnął się do niej lekko. Zbyt rzadko widziała jego uśmiech. Wyciągnęła do niego ramiona.

\- Ależ nie, nie na biurku – powiedział do niej.

\- Łóżko jest zbyt daleko.

Oczywiście nie posłuchał i chwilę później niósł ją w tamtą stronę. Opadli na materac jako plątanina jednego ciała. Czuła jak ociera się o nią. Był coraz bliżej i bliżej…

\- Poczekaj – prawie zachłysnęła się powietrzem. – Nie wiem, jak… masz… na imię.

Popatrzył na nią jakby była niepoważna.

\- Thrawn to moje imię.

\- Nie… jak…

\- Mitth'raw'nuruodo. W skrócie: Thrawn.

\- Miii… Thrawn, lepiej.

Kiedy wszedł w nią, nie była w stanie wymówić jego pełnego imienia. Od tego momentu porozumiewali się w uniwersalnym języku wszystkich kochanków. Nie chciała, żeby zbyt wcześnie kończył. Odwlekali tę chwilę, aż udało im się osiągnąć symultaniczny orgazm.

\- Łóżko jest zbyt wąskie – oświadczył Thrawn, kiedy nie pozwoliła mu oswobodzić się z jej objęć.

\- Zbyt wąskie, by w nim razem sypiać – zgodziła się. – Ale przecież nie musimy spać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a reference to Outbound Flight which is no longer canon. This is tricky. If those events had happened the way Zahn described them, you'd know Thrawn didn't tell the truth. Or maybe he said what he believed the truth was. When Outbound Flight is non-canon, it is hard to say what really happened. Maybe Thrawn told the truth and all passengers died.  
> Whatever happened, it is good to think Thrawn has some nasty past [which probably includes meeting a Jedi and being Force choken].


	10. The First Study/Studium pierwsze

Thrawn studiował ludzi. Studiował gubernator Pryce, dogłębnie. Ostatniej nocy otwarły się przed nim nowe możliwości. Nie zawsze wszystko rozumiał, ale szybko się uczył. Ludzie nie różnili się od Chissów pod względem anatomii. Byli kompatybilni seksualnie. Jednak nie tylko biologia, lecz także kultura ukształtowała pewne zachowania. Thrawn uwielbiał studiować obce kultury.

Siedząc w swoim biurze, spoglądał na pejzaż Lothalu, obraz, który otrzymał od gubernator. Pryce nie ceniła tego dzieła i chętnie przekazała je w ręce admirała, gdy tylko wyraził nim zainteresowanie. _Dwie osoby w cieniu wzgórz, oddalające się od obserwatora. Krajobraz przytłaczał je swoim ogromem. Skały wzrastały ku niebu fallicznie._ Taki obraz mógł budzić niepokój kobiety, która całe swoje życie poświęciła temu, by udowadniać swoją wartość. Czym jest drobna istota wobec potęgi niezmiennej natury? Czym jest pojedyncza istota? Gdyby na obrazie znajdowała się gubernator Pryce, kto stałby u jej boku? Thrawn potarł podbródek w zamyśleniu.

Arihnda odwracała się od wzgórz. Patrzyła w niebo, na obce planety. Na Coruscant. Tak bardzo chciała uciec od tych wzgórz. A jednak wróciła i została gubernator ojczystej planety. Z poczucia obowiązku? Żeby przekształcić ten krajobraz w urbanistyczny raj? Gdyby tak było, dlaczego gubernator nie mogła patrzeć na obraz przedstawiający surowy stan planety i cieszyć się swoimi dokonaniami?

Thrawn przyjrzał się uważnie mikroskopijnym postaciom. Pryce pracowała sama. Jej wzorem byli rodzice, którzy wspólnymi siłami założyli i prowadzili kopalnię. Optymistycznie zwracali się ku skałom, które miały zapewnić im dostatnie życie. Rzeczywistość okazała się inna. Arihndę musiało boleć, że kiedy przy użyciu fałszywych oskarżeń zdyskredytowano jej matkę, ona sama nie mogła temu zaradzić. Nie miała wyboru, musiała sprzedać kopalnię Imperium.

Doomium. Gwiazda Śmierci.

Jak kolejne puzzle jednej układanki.

Pryce nie wiedziała o ściśle tajnym, wojskowym projekcie. Thrawn zastanawiał się, jak zareagowałaby na podobną wiadomość. Jej świat był zaledwie małym elementem konstrukcji tworzonej przez Imperatora. Tak nieistotnym w oczach władcy, że mógłby zniknąć w przeciągu chwili. Pozostałby po nim tylko obraz.

Czy mogli razem powstrzymać machinę śmierci i zniszczenia? Arihnda na Batonn pokazała, że nie dba o los obcych jej istot. Troszczyła się jednak o rodzinę. Martwiła się o Thrawna.

Czy ich związek miał charakter wyłącznie seksualny? Admirał przeanalizował ich relacje. Arihnda nie próbowała wcześniej inicjować kontaktów seksualnych. Rozwój tego typu zainteresowań musiał nastąpić z czasem, kiedy ich znajomość stała się bliższa. Seks wiązał się z wzajemnym zaufaniem. Decyzja nie została podjęta nagle. Kiedy gubernator zaczęła postrzegać go jako potencjalnego partnera? Spędzali w swoim towarzystwie dużo czasu. Z jego perspektywy, wybór Pryce na swoją partnerkę wydawał się rozsądny. Gdyby była Chissanką, prawdopodobnie zasugerowałby jej tego typu rozwiązanie. Ludzie jednak tworzyli związki w oparciu o odmienną logikę.

Musiał zatem zgłębić istotę ludzkich związków. Pryce mogła mieć różne od niego upodobania, także seksualne. Była wymagająca, impulsywna, lubiła przejmować inicjatywę, zaskakiwała go. Fascynowała go jej inność. Uczył się jej, badał dotykiem jak rzeźbę z białego marmuru. Był zadowolony z takiego rozwoju spraw i chciał ją również zadowolić.

Nie mógł zapytać nikogo z przebywających na statku, jak zaspokoić ludzką kobietę. Mógł jednak przestudiować sztukę erotyczną ludzi. Miał nadzieję, że badania teoretyczne uzupełnią luki w jego wiedzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The art comes from this page: http://www.starwars.com/news/interview-dave-filoni-on-star-wars-rebels-part-1


	11. A Better Idea/Lepszy pomysł (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: porn. I have nothing more to say.

Arihnda obawiała się, że zmiana stosunków między nią a Thrawnem, czy raczej nawiązanie nowego rodzaju stosunków, może zakłócić ich zawodową współpracę. Martwiła się otoczeniem admirała. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy nie popełniła błędu, idąc z nim do łóżka. Szybko odrzuciła tę myśl. Rzadko żałowała popełnionych czynów lub podjętych decyzji, a w przypadku jej relacji z Thrawnem prawie nigdy taka sytuacja nie miała miejsca.

Na imperialnym dworze, wśród urzędników i wojskowych nie liczyła się prawda. Thrawn był w tej kwestii wyjątkiem, ale jego dążenie do prawdy wynikało przede wszystkim z dociekliwości jego umysłu. Arihnda wiedziała, że jeśli ktoś chciałby zaszkodzić im obojgu, nie potrzebowałby niezbitych dowodów. Sam cień podejrzenia wystarczał, by stali się obiektem plotek i społecznego wykluczenia. Jeśli mieli zacząć ją szkalować z powodu romansu z wielkim admirałem, równie dobrze mogła faktycznie zacząć sypiać z Thrawnem.

To, że on również tego chciał, napełniało ją radością. Była zbyt dumna, by znieść upokorzenie związane z odrzuceniem. Niegdyś uważano ją za atrakcyjną, otrzymywała oferty seksualne w bardziej lub mniej zawoalowanych formach. Żaden z jej związków nie miał przyszłości. Nauczyła się żyć z tą świadomością. Nie potrzebowała męża ani żony. Nie marzyła o sformalizowanym związku. Wystarczało jej, że Thrawn był obok i należał do niej. Gdyby nagle ożenił się z inną, nie byłaby wcale zazdrosna. Po prostu otrułaby mu żonę.

Starała się nie okazywać, jak bardzo jej na nim zależy. Nie była w nim zakochana. Nie sądziła, by mogła żywić do kogoś podobne uczucia. Myślała o nim często. Lubiła jego towarzystwo. Chciała z nim spędzać jak najwięcej czasu. Była nierozsądna. Nie powinna wyobrażać sobie wymieniania z nim ukradkowych uścisków i sekretnych spotkań, jak wtedy, na Coruscant. Zastanawiała się, jak zareagowaliby jej rodzice, gdyby przedstawiła im Thrawna. Matka prawdopodobnie coś by spostrzegła, kierując się kobiecą intuicją. Admirał był przystojny. Arihnda musiałaby być ślepa, żeby tego nie widzieć. Co zrobiłaby, gdyby matka spytała o ślub, o wnuki? Jak zareagowałby Thrawn?

Powinna przestać zaprzątać sobie głowę podobnymi kwestiami. Przespali się tylko ze sobą, a nie związali na całe życie. Była pewna, że zrobią to znowu. Znała Thrawna na tyle, by wiedzieć, że nie rezygnował łatwo. Ich seks nie był idealny, a admirał był perfekcjonistą. Prawdopodobieństwo, że zaczną razem zgłębiać sztukę miłosną było większe niż trafienia z blastera z odległości metra. Arihnda nie miała nic przeciwko temu, by wypróbowywać z admirałem kolejne pozycje z Kamasutry. Musiała tylko dać mu czas na oswojenie się z nową sytuacją. Nie mogła od niego wymagać, by kochał się z nią w każdej wolnej chwili. Tych mieli dla siebie coraz mniej.

Thrawn pracował nad nowym modelem Defendera. Arihnda widziała pierwsze próby lotu prototypowego myśliwca. Nie wątpiła w to, że admirał wiedział, jak go użyć w czasie bitwy. Dostrzegała jednak opór Wielkiego Moffa Tarkina w kwestii finansowania tego projektu. Imperium prowadziło równolegle prace związane z budową olbrzymiej stacji bojowej. Szczegóły nie były jawne, ale wzrastające koszty sugerowały, że Imperator położył szczególny nacisk na realizację tego zadania, powierzonego nie komu innemu, jak samemu Tarkinowi. Nie mogła zatem liczyć na poparcie swojego politycznego sojusznika.

Otrzymała zaszyfrowaną wiadomość, że komandor Vult Skerris przyleciał na Lothal. Oznaczało to, że Sienar Fleet Systems niedługo dostarczy im nowe modele myśliwców. Arihnda powinna jak najszybciej powrócić na ojczystą planetę, by osobiście nadzorować transport i zapobiec ewentualnym akcjom sabotażowym. Nie należało również wykluczać możliwego ataku ze strony rebeliantów. Koniecznie musiała pomówić na ten temat z Thrawnem.

Zjawiła się przed jego gabinetem bez zapowiedzi. Wartownik poinformował admirała o jej przybyciu. Gdy weszła do środka, zauważyła wyświetlone schematy maszyn. Thrawn podniósł się z krzesła.

\- Ma pani nowe wieści?

Nie wiedziała, jak to robił, że zawsze trafiał w punkt. Podała mu do ręki datapad.

\- Musi pani niezwłocznie wrócić na Lothal – rzekł, zapoznawszy się z wiadomością. – To bardzo niefortunne, że rebeliantom udało się pozyskać teraz nowe statki – wskazał dłonią na jeden ze schematów. – Istnieje zagrożenie, że zaatakują, jeśli nie uprzedzimy ich działań.

\- Sugeruje pan atak prewencyjny? – upewniła się, że dobrze go rozumie.

\- Bitwę w przestworzach. Powinni być przekonani, że mają nad nami przewagę.

\- Ale tak nie jest.

\- Jest – oznajmił. – Zastawimy jednak pułapkę. Dostarczenie na Lothal Defenderów jest sprawą priorytetową.

Pokręciła głową.

\- Powinnam panu życzyć powodzenia, ale – stanęła tuż przed nim – wiem, że znakomicie sobie pan poradzi, jak zawsze.

Wyciągnęła do niego rękę. Nie miała ubranych rękawiczek. Zauważył. Objął jej dłoń swoimi dłońmi. Lubiła jego dotyk, jego ciepłe dłonie o długich, smukłych, niebieskich palcach. Miały w sobie coś hipnotyzującego, gdy gestykulował. Nie nosił rękawiczek w odróżnieniu od innych imperialnych oficerów. Czy wcześniej działał na nią równie silnie? Miała ochotę ssać jego palce. Niezdrowy fetysz. Zastanawiała się, czy Thrawna podniecałoby takie zachowanie. Postanowiła to sprawdzić. Mogli nie widzieć się przez najbliższych kilka dni, nie zamierzała więc tracić czasu.

Rozdzieliła jego dłonie i zbliżyła jedną do swoich warg. Spróbował dotknąć jej twarzy. Długie palce musnęły jej policzek. Nie dając mu okazji na nic więcej, włożyła jego środkowy i wskazujący do swoich ust. Zauważyła na jego twarzy zaskoczenie, niemal… strach? Chwilę później ssała już jego palce, wodziła po nich językiem, przyciskała wargami. Raz powoli, raz szybciej. Płycej i głębiej.

\- Arihnda, nie – jęknął.

Oddychał szybko. W jego oczach pojawiło się pożądanie. Usłyszała dźwięk odpinanej sprzączki. Sam rozpiął swoje spodnie. Chciała zobaczyć jak dotyka się w jej obecności, a równocześnie pragnęła go pieścić. Wolną dłonią wymacała jego erekcję. Gdy oboje jednocześnie pocierali jego członka, czasem ich dłonie natrafiały na siebie. Jego żołądź stała się lepka od preejakulatu. Arihnda ścisnęła go mocniej.

Wyciągnęła jego palce ze swoich ust i po raz ostatni oblizała je wzdłuż, powoli, żeby dokładnie to widział. Zacisnął dłoń na jej dłoni, jakby chciał ją zmusić do ruchu i ponownego zainteresowania się jego wzwodem.

\- Mam lepszy pomysł – oświadczyła i przyklękła przez nim.

Usłyszała jak coś mówi, z pewnością nie w basicu. Nie brzmiało to jednak jak protesty. Na próbę wzięła do ust jego żołądź. Podrażniła językiem wędzidełko. Thrawn wciągnął głośno powietrze. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, wsunęła członka głębiej. Musiała uważać, by nie otrzeć  podniebienia i nie wywołać przypadkowo odruchu wymiotnego gwałtownymi posunięciami. Nie mieścił się cały w jej ustach. Część, która pozostała na zewnętrz, owinęła dłonią. Pocierała jego prącie i mosznę, nie przerywając ssania. Wydał z siebie gardłowy dźwięk. Żałowała, że nie może zobaczyć wyrazu jego twarzy. Nagle poczuła jak po jej gardle spływa ciepła ciecz. Omal się nie zakrztusiła, ale pozwoliła mu skończyć w swoich ustach. Wyjęła ostrożnie jego członka na zewnątrz. Wciąż był twardy. Zastanawiała się, czy nie doprowadzić Thrawna do ponownego wytrysku. Zrezygnowała, gdy zauważyła, że się trzęsie. Oparł się o biurko i oddychał powoli. Jej niepokonany admirał. To ona doprowadziła go do takiego stanu. Po chwili usiadł na krześle i zapiął spodnie. Wyglądał na lekko oszołomionego.  

\- W tym przypadku to krótkie pożegnanie – jej głos zniekształciła chrypka, piekło ją gardło i czuła, że musi napić się wody – ale niebawem znów się zobaczymy.

Chciała zasugerować, że wówczas spróbują czegoś nowego, ale zobaczyła w jego oczach, że myślał o tym samym.


	12. Anticipation/Oczekiwanie (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers to the Aftermath trilogy, I guess?

Minęło kilka standardowych godzin odkąd prom z gubernator Pryce wyruszył na Lothal. Thrawn upewnił się, że nic jej nie grozi, umieszczając Nemesis na orbicie planety. Sam, na Chimaerze, pozostawał w jej systemie, by w razie potrzeby pospieszyć ze wsparciem. Nie spodziewał się jednak nagłego ataku. Rebelianci byli sprytni. Nie rzucali się od razu na głęboką wodę. Nie mieli tak wielu ludzi. Cenili ich życie. Swoje akcje rozpoczynali od misji infiltracyjnych. Odkąd ich agent, Fulcrum, został zdekonspirowany, nie posiadali wtyczki, musieli zatem umieścić w fabryce, przy budowie lub transporcie jednego ze swoich ludzi. Kogoś, kto dobrze znał teren i potrafił łatwo wmieszać się w tłum. Kogoś, kto w razie potrzeby umiał improwizować i mógł obronić się samodzielnie w przypadku wykrycia. Kogoś takiego jak Ezra Bridger.

Admirał przyglądał się w milczeniu holozdjęciom młodego chłopaka. Widział, jak Bridger zmieniał się z czasem, jak mężniał, zyskiwał pewność siebie i umiejętności Jedi. Ezra walczył po niewłaściwej stronie, ale być może dla niego, jedynej możliwej. Mieszkał na planecie okupowanej przez Imperium. Jego rodzice zostali uwięzieni, on sam znalazł się na ulicy. Ile jeszcze było takich dzieci? Imperium je ignorowało, nie dostrzegało drzemiącego w nich potencjału. Dzieci, przyszli fanatyczni żołnierze, oddani sprawie, w którą uwierzą. Było w takiej wizji niebezpieczeństwo deprawacji młodych umysłów. Dzieci, niegotowe by odróżnić dobro od zła, potrafiące wyłącznie zabijać. Łatwiej było kontrolować armię klonów, objętych programem przyspieszonego rozwoju. Klony jednak nie posiadały złożonej osobowości, formowanej przez niepowtarzalne geny i kształtowanej przez zróżnicowane środowisko. Dlatego klony zawsze przegrywały w starciu z ulicznikami.

Dzieci wrażliwe na Moc. Thrawn nie wątpił, że budziły one zainteresowanie Imperatora. Jeśli Palpatine był tak sprytny, jak podejrzewał admirał, nie mógł ich po prostu zabijać. Co się z nimi działo? Były szkolone na kolejnych inkwizytorów? Czy też miały pozostawać w cieniu i pracować jako tajni agenci?

Thrawn nie rozumiał Mocy. Na nic zdałby się mu niewyszkolony adept Jedi. Mógł spróbować pochwycić Bridgera lub też, uśmiechnął się do siebie, poczekać, aż chłopak sam do niego przyjdzie. Miał pewność, że spotkali się już przynajmniej trzykrotnie. Za pierwszym razem admirał zignorował młodzieńca. Jakiż Jedi dałby się tak łatwo postrzelić z blastera? Moc wydała mu się przereklamowana. Użył chłopaka, skutecznie, przeciwko kapitan Syndulli. Nie docenił jej wtedy. Nie zwrócił uwagi na droida. Błąd. Jednak admirał, w przeciwieństwie do innych imperialnych oficerów, uczył się na błędach. Przy drugim spotkaniu nie rozpoznał młodego rebelianta, skrywającego twarz pod hełmem. Nie miało to wówczas znaczenia. Rebelianci wykradli plany, tak jak przewidywał admirał. Pozwolił im na to. Ich udana akcja ujawniła istnienie szpiega w szeregach Imperium. Kallus twierdził, że nie można mierzyć się z Jedi. Nieprawda. Kallus był zdrajcą, który pomógł im uciec. Za trzecim razem Bridger miał mnóstwo szczęścia, a właściwie stopień jego pomyślności był wprost proporcjonalny do niekompetencji oficerów Imperium. W tym przypadku: porucznika Lystego, który nie rozpoznał rebelianta, którego twarz zdobiła listy gończe. Thrawn nie potrzebował widzieć twarzy Bridgera, by wydedukować jego tożsamość. Wystarczyło obejrzeć jego porzucony hełm. Wzrost i wiek pozwoliły chłopakowi podszyć się pod młodego porucznika, a sztuczki Jedi oszukać stojącego na warcie szturmowca. Jaki był cel tej wizyty? Kontakt z Fulcrumem. Włamanie do biura admirała i modyfikacja jego notatek dotyczących możliwego położenia bazy rebeliantów. Odważne działanie, lecz nierozważne. Bridger nie dałby sobie jednak rady bez wsparcia ze strony Kallusa. Agent opowiedział się za Rebelią. Podpisał na siebie wyrok śmierci. Thrawn nie przeprowadził jednak jego egzekucji. Kallus mógł wciąż być pożyteczny. Należało znać swojego wroga. Rebelianci o tym zapominali. Wydawało im się, że znają wyłącznie przyjaciół.

Znajomość schematów maszyn nie wystarczała do wygrania bitwy. Trzeba było też wiedzieć, kto je pilotuje. Nowe x-wingi mogły pojawić się nieoczekiwanie w danym sektorze i, wychodząc nagle z nadprzestrzeni, przeprowadzić atak na flotę Imperium. Rebelianci jednak, tak samo jak żołnierze Imperium, podlegali dowództwu. Gdy zauważyło się Bridgera, należało myśleć o Herze Syndulli, zlecającej mu daną misję. Patrząc na Syndullę, widzieć równocześnie generała Dodonę, stratega. Zastanawiając się nad ruchami Rebelii, mieć przed oczyma zbuntowanych senatorów: Mon Mothmę z Chandrili, Garma Bela Iblisa z Korelii i Baila Organę z Alderaana. Wola, waleczność, rozwaga. Polityka, strategia, dyplomacja. Thrawn wiedział, że aby zwyciężyć w wojnie, trzeba zacząć od wyeliminowania jednego z założycieli Sojuszu. Można było też rozbić ich jedność. Rebelia pozbawiona przywództwa nie mogła się utrzymać. Podobnie jak Imperium, przeszło mu przez myśl.

Niektóre myśli bywają zdradliwe. Żeby pokonać wroga, admirał musiał myśleć jak wróg. Musiał konstruować strategię walki z Imperium, dostrzegać słabe punkty jego obrony. Pryce widziała polityczne konsekwencje decyzji płynących z góry, Thrawn przewidywał ich skutki militarne. Mógł odgadnąć, które systemy się zbuntują, które zniosą jarzmo Imperium, lecz po cichu będą oczekiwać okazji, by wypowiedzieć mu posłuszeństwo. Był gotów przedstawić swoje prognozy Imperatorowi. To byłby błąd, odezwał się w jego myślach głos, który brzmiał podobnie do głosu Arihndy. Imperator źle przyjął jego wątpliwości dotyczące Gwiazdy Śmierci. Kwestionowanie sposobu funkcjonowania reżimu w oczach Palpatine’a równało się zdradzie.

Thrawn nie miał ambicji politycznych. Działał, jeżeli uznał, że wymaga tego sytuacja. Poprowadziłby Imperium do walki z Przybyszami z Dali, gdyby zaistniała taka konieczność. Wojnę z rebeliantami uważał za niepotrzebną. W konsekwencji, jeśli miała potrwać dłużej: zgubną. Nie pojmował sensu ich działań. Starał się ich zrozumieć. Chissowie się nie buntowali. Tworzyli frakcje i dowodzili swoich racji. Nie zdradzali.

Admirał analizował poszczególne jednostki: Ezrę Bridgera, Herę Syndullę, Sabine Wren, Garazeba Orreliosa, Jedi zwanego Kananem Jarrusem. Każde z nich miało inny powód do walki z Imperium. Trudno było znaleźć złoty środek, system, który mógłby zadowolić ich wszystkich, nie miał prawa istnieć. Chissowie obawiali się kontaktów ze światami tej galaktyki, sądzili, że jest ona zdeprawowana. Thrawn przekonał się naocznie, że ich lęk nie był bezpodstawny. Czy stał się konformistą? Nie, ale być może przejął inne ludzkie wady. Cechy, upomniał samego siebie w myślach. Dostosowanie się do danego środowiska to warunek przetrwania.

Pomyślał o gubernator Pryce. Potrafiła odnaleźć się w nowej sytuacji i pomagała w tym także i jemu. Nie uświadamiał sobie dotąd, do jakiego stopnia jej potrzebował. Byli blisko. Chwilami chciał ją dotknąć, sensualnie, ale nie dopuszczał do siebie tej myśli, dopóki sama mu tego nie zaproponowała. Wiedziała, czego mu brakowało i  zdecydowała się dać mu więcej. Pragnął jej się zrewanżować. Lubiła jego dotyk. Testował ją, sprawdzał, w jaki sposób może sprawić jej przyjemność.  Odpowiadała uśmiechem, rumieńcem, jękiem rozkoszy. Jej oddech stawał się szybki, urywany, nieregularny. Jej źrenice rozszerzały się z pożądania. Jej ciało drgało spazmatycznie w jego objęciach. Planował swój kolejny ruch. Kolejny dotyk. Kolejne pchnięcie.

Arihnda działała instynktownie. Nie mógł się spodziewać, w której chwili zacznie pieścić jego członka, dłonią czy językiem. Kiedy nagle przestanie, ku jego frustracji, a kiedy niespodziewanie zintensyfikuje ruchy, doprowadzając go do orgazmu. Nawet teraz, gdy myślał o tym, jak ssała jego palce, czuł przyjemne ciepło w kroczu. Czy był dla niej odpowiednim kochankiem? Nigdy wcześniej się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Seks był czynnością biologiczną, konieczną dla właściwego funkcjonowania organizmu. Seks dawał przyjemność i poczucie bliskości. Był rodzajem transakcji, wzajemnego zaspokajania potrzeb. Jeśli nie udało się osiągnąć porozumienia na płaszczyźnie seksualnej, zaprzestawało się tego rodzaju stosunków. Znajdowało się innego partnera.

Chissowie nie próbowali dostosowywać się do partnerów. Być może to było ich wadą. Gwarantowało jednak trwałość związku z właściwą osobą, drugim-ja, tym-który-czyni-kompletnym. Thrawn nie wiedział, czy Arihnda Pryce była dla niego taką osobą. Według Chissów prawdopodobnie nie, lecz Thrawn nie marzył o doskonałej Chissance, pragnął Arihndy. Chciał inności, wyzwania, walki, zwycięstwa, poddania, wszystkiego równocześnie i o wiele więcej.

Nie rozumiał ludzkich związków. Według regulaminu Imperialnej Marynarki Wojennej bliższe relacje, o charakterze seksualnym lub emocjonalnym, były zabronione wśród żołnierzy i oficerów. Teoretycznie nie łamali zasad, Arihnda nie należała do załogi Chimaery. Nie był jej zwierzchnikiem, ani podwładnym. Imperium nieprzychylnie patrzyło na związki międzygatunkowe, ale Thrawn nie przejmował się tym zbytnio. Był jedynym Chissem, gdyby przestrzegał reguł, musiałby żyć w celibacie. Był w stanie zracjonalizować swoje relacje z gubernator i zgromadzić argumenty na korzyść takiego związku. Nie był tylko pewien, czy on i Arihnda przez związek rozumieją to samo.

Nie mógł obserwować związków w ich naturalnym środowisku, ani wypytywać o nie podwładnych. Nie miał czasu na obserwowanie cywilów. Postanowił dokształcić się, czytając stosowną literaturę. Zapisał się, pod fałszywym nazwiskiem, do biblioteki Lothalu i zaczął przeglądać jej zasoby. Arihnda mogła znać te holoksiążki. Przynależały do jej kultury, odzwierciedlały typowe dla jej przedstawicieli przekonania i pragnienia. Katalog był obszerny, ale do bitwy miał jeszcze dużo czasu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obvious references to the Thrawn trilogy. Evil Ezra as a new Joruus C'baoth? Seriously? Less obvious references to the Aftermath trilogy. The Empire needs children, it seems.


	13. Art of Love/Sztuka miłości (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dirtiest chapter I've ever written.

Kiedy Arihnda powróciła na Lothal spadły na nią ponownie wszystkie obowiązki sprawowanego urzędu. W takich chwilach żałowała śmierci minister Maketh Tuy, swojej zastępczyni. Obywatele jej planety, cywile i przedsiębiorcy zaprzątali jej głowę swoimi nieistotnymi problemami. Zazwyczaj starali się obejść prawo, zyskać fundusze z imperialnych źródeł lub otrzymać pozwolenie na prowadzenie nowej działalności czy budowę jakiegoś obiektu. W innych systemach taka sytuacja, by kłopotać ją osobiście podobnymi sprawami, byłaby nie do pomyślenia, ale Lothal był małą planetą na uboczu, z dala od centrum galaktyki. Arihnda wypleniła korupcję wśród urzędników, lecz nie potrafiła zmienić mentalności swoich rodaków.

Zasuszona kobiecina, wciąż żwawa jak na swój wiek, próbowała przekonać ją do zwiększenia dofinansowania Wielkiej Biblioteki Lothalu. Ta była wielka wyłącznie z nazwy. Arihnda dla świętego spokoju przyjęła wniosek, który, po wyjściu petentki, planowała odrzucić z powodów formalnych. Nie zamierzała zagłębiać się w jego treść.

\- Odnotowaliśmy zwiększenie wskaźnika wypożyczeń wśród oficerów Imperialnej Marynarki Wojennej – oświadczyła z dumą starsza bibliotekarka.

\- Naprawdę? – spytała zaskoczona.

Kobieta pokazała jej datapad. Nawiązywano sygnał z Chimaery. Thrawn.

\- Chciałabym zapoznać się z historią tych wypożyczeń – powiedziała Arihnda z fałszywym uśmiechem. – Pomogłoby to w ustaleniu zainteresowań czytelników i zaowocowało powiększeniem księgozbioru o nowe poczytne pozycje.

\- Oczywiście, pani gubernator.

Bibliotekarka zostawiła jej swój datapad wraz z hasłem dostępu do bazy danych. Arihnda dorzuciła jej wniosek do sterty podobnych dokumentów i, nie tracąc czasu, zalogowała się do systemu bibliotecznego. Nowych czytelników było kilku, ale wypożyczali pozycje tych samych autorów, stąd w jej umyśle zrodziło się przypuszczenie, że byli oni tak naprawdę jedną i tą samą osobą. Thrawnem. Kto inny sięgnąłby po holoksiążkę ze „sztuką” w tytule?

Chwilę później, po przestudiowaniu listy, Arihnda nabrała podejrzeń. Być może tajemniczym czytelnikiem nie był jednak admirał. Nie wyobrażała sobie, by lubił holoromanse i literaturę obyczajową. Musiało chodzić o wyjątkowo uzdolnioną koderkę, która używała łączności do własnych, prywatnych celów. Albo kodera, a wypożyczanie harlekinów było w tym przypadku jedynie zasłoną dymną dla jakiejś nielegalnej działalności.

Zatrzymała się dłużej przy tytułach. _Sztuka miłości_. _Długi pocałunek na dobranoc_. _Wichry namiętności_. _Szczyt rozkoszy_. _Palce lizać_. Wybuchnęła śmiechem, widząc w tym zestawieniu książkę kucharską. Zupełnie jak gdyby ktoś wybierał pozycje z katalogu, sugerując się wyłącznie obscenicznymi tytułami. Ktoś, kto nie znał zawartości tych książek. Przestała się śmiać.

Thrawn rozpoczął studia nad tematyką miłosną. Powinno jej schlebiać, że traktował ich relacje poważnie. Wątpiła, by admirał dowiedział się czegoś przydatnego ze szmirowatych powieści. Może z książki kucharskiej. Uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko i dopisała do jego zamówień Kamasutrę. Po chwili namysłu dodała też dwa poradniki dla osób w pozostających związku. W poczuciu dobrze spełnionego obowiązku, odłożyła datapad. Wróciła do pracy.

Wychodząc z biura, zmęczona kilkugodzinnym studiowaniem raportów, poczuła zniecierpliwienie. Myśliwce powinny znaleźć się już na jej planecie. Thrawn mógł wygrać swoją przeklętą bitwę i wrócić do niej. Nie znosiła oczekiwania. Kładąc się do łóżka, po raz pierwszy od dawna zauważyła, że doskwiera jej samotność. Obok niej było jeszcze trochę miejsca dla przystojnego Chissa. Nie, nie jakiegoś Chissa. Thrawna.

Zastanawiała się, co teraz robił. Opracowywał plan bitwy? Kolejnej i jeszcze następnej? A może odpoczywał i czytał te nieszczęsne harlekiny, które udało mu się wypożyczyć z biblioteki? Wyobraziła sobie, jak leży na swojej pryczy. Nie była w jego kwaterze i ten niedostatek wiedzy musiała uzupełnić wizją pomieszczenia podobnego do tego, w którym sama sypiała, przebywając na Chimaerze. Nie widziała admirała nigdy w cywilnym ubraniu. Ubrała go w swoich myślach w czarny elastyczny podkoszulek, który uwypuklał jego mięśnie i białe, luźne spodnie. Zdjęła mu buty. Dlaczego właściwie była tak pruderyjna? Skoro był jej fantazją mógł występować w samej bieliźnie, albo lepiej, bez. Zwizualizowała sobie jego nagie niebieskie ciało rozciągnięte wygodnie na białym prześcieradle. To jej nie wystarczyło. Kazała mu przerwać czytanie. Odłożył datapad, oblizał swoje długie palce, kilkukrotnie, by pozostawić na nich odpowiednią ilość śliny, a następnie wziął do ręki swój miękki członek. Powoli, niemal leniwie, wykonywał koliste ruchy opuszkiem palca, gładząc napletek. Objął prącie dłonią i kilkukrotnie ścisnął. Zaczął pocierać je coraz mocniej i szybciej. Do góry i w dół. Członek zesztywniał i po chwili zaczął się prostować. Thrawn ponownie zwilżył palce i zaczął głaskać swoją żołądź. Przymknął oczy, a na jego twarzy pojawił się błogi wyraz. Przełknął ślinę. Przyspieszył. Jego rysy stwardniały. Przygryzł dolną wargę. Zasyczał. Szybciej. Jego niebieską skórę zaczęły zdobić kropelki potu. Oddychał głośno, przez usta. Jego ciało wygięło się w łuk. Mocniej. Wolną dłoń zacisnął na prześcieradle. Poruszał biodrami kusząco, perwersyjnie. Oddychał spazmatycznie. Wydał z siebie pomruk rozkoszy. Jego członek był przyjemnie wilgotny. Otworzył oczy i rozwarł lekko wargi. Nagle wyrwał mu się z krtani niekontrolowany jęk. Gwałtownie uderzał pośladkami o materac, ściskając dłonią wyprężony członek. Drżał. Jęczał. Stracił kontrolę. Krzyknął coś co mogło być imieniem Arihndy albo okrzykiem bojowym. Biały płyn spływał po jego okazałym niebieskim członku i po długich smukłych palcach. Przybliżył dłoń do ust i skosztował swojej spermy. Opuścił rękę i wytarł ją o prześcieradło. Oddychał ciężko. Przymknął oczy. Dotknął swojego wciąż twardego członka. Drgnął. Zaczął go znowu masować. Tym razem powoli. Delikatnie. Był czuły na każde muśnięcie. Zamruczał. Przerwał kontakt, by wydłużyć przyjemność. Nagle przysiadł na łóżku i sięgnął ręką w stronę stolika nocnego. Otworzył szufladę i wyciągnął dildo. Poszukał lubrykantu. Posmarował nim dildo. Oparł się o poduszkę i rozstawił szeroko nogi. Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze. Przyłożył dildo do odbytu i włożył jego czubek do środka. Poprawił swoją pozycję. Gwałtownym ruchem wbił dildo w odbytnicę. Krzyknął. Jego ciało wyprężyło się pod wpływem nagłego bólu. Jęknął. Poruszył dildem, sycząc. Chciał przestać. Wysunął dildo do połowy po czym ponowił pchnięcie. Jeszcze raz. Jeszcze. Uderzył w czuły punkt. Krzyknął, tym razem z rozkoszy. Z jego członka ponownie zaczęła skapywać sperma. Wyciągnął dildo z siebie, zmęczony, i położył zabawkę na stoliku przy łóżku. Brał długie, głębokie oddechy, by się uspokoić. Otworzył oczy i popatrzył na Arihndę. Uśmiechnął się do niej jakby chciał spytać, czy podobało jej się przedstawienie. Było tak artystycznie zrobione.


	14. The Second Study/Studium drugie (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn reads holonovels to better understand human relationships.  
> Warnings: the second part is a "pure" porn (Thrawn's POV this time!)

Wkraczający do gabinetu Thrawna oficer nie byłby w stanie stwierdzić, co czytał na swoim datapadzie wielki admirał. _Sztuka miłości_ miała nikłą wartość artystyczną. Główną bohaterką powieści była malarka i to było jedyną zaletą tej książki. Thrawn nie rozumiał w jakim celu uwikłała się w romans z bogatym, acz nieuczciwym biznesmenem. Ten w przeciągu kilkunastu stron zdążył ją zdradzić trzykrotnie. Admirał zajrzał na koniec książki. Wzięli ślub i mieli dwójkę dzieci.

Niektóre lektury okazywały się stratą czasu. W najbardziej interesującym dla Thrawna momencie akcja się urywała. Brakowało szczegółowych opisów. Powieści powtarzały ten sam schemat: ona była młoda, on dobrze usytuowany. Ona okazywała mu niechęć, jemu na niej nie zależało. Dochodziło między nimi do niezręcznych sytuacji. Następnie on wykonywał ruch. Zapraszał ją do opery, teatru, na wykwintną kolację. Ze szczątkowych informacji Thrawn nie był w stanie domyślić się tytułu sztuki, którą wspólnie oglądali. Więcej szczegółów znalazł na temat ich posiłku. Jedzenie wydawało się istotne w grze miłosnej powieściowych bohaterów. Kolacja mogła zaważyć o tym, czy pójdą razem do łóżka. Posiłek trwał wyjątkowo długo i składał się z wielu egzotycznych potraw. „Jest późno”, stwierdzał nagle on, „może u mnie przenocujesz?”. Ona, po chwili wahania, zgadzała się. On mieszkał kilka poziomów powyżej restauracji. Thrawn nie widział w tym logiki. Nie mogli udać się do jego sypialni od razu? Dlaczego nie dyskutowali o obejrzanej sztuce? Nie podobała im się?  Bohaterowie zaczynali całować się już w turbowindzie. Admirał domyślił się, że chodziło o czynność seksualną. Zbliżenie ust do siebie. Arihnda go pocałowała. Nie miała skłonności kanibalistycznych. Pocałunki w powieściach trochę przypominały walkę i próbę pożarcia partnera. Thrawn wiedział, że w przypadku niektórych gatunków samica konsumowała ciało partnera, ale miało to miejsce dopiero po stosunku. Bohaterowie przestawali całować się wyłącznie na chwilę, by zaczerpnąć oddech i obdarzyć się nawzajem komplementami. Sprawność w całowaniu przekładała się na jakość współżycia seksualnego. Thrawn był lekko zaniepokojony tym faktem. Opis seksu go rozczarował. Nie dowiedział się niczego nowego.

 _Wichry namiętności_ przeniosły go na nieistniejącą planetę. Zamieszkująca ją ludność była prymitywna. Z załogi rozbitego statku ocalał wyłącznie jeden mężczyzna. Musiał jakoś porozumieć się z tubylcami. Thrawn w pewnym stopniu utożsamiał się z jego sytuacją. Do czasu, gdy dowiedział się, że opisywana społeczność składała się wyłącznie z kobiet. W jaki sposób się rozmnażały? Za pomocą bioinżynierii? Jeśli znały tę dziedzinę, dlaczego nie były w stanie skonstruować pojazdu umożliwiającego im opuszczenie przestrzeni planety? Admirał odłożył lekturę z uwagi na jej nikłą wiarygodność.

W _Szczycie rozkoszy_ para bohaterów uprawiała namiętny seks w jaskini. Thrawn nie zamierzał sugerować czegoś podobnego gubernator. Nie lubił jaskiń. _Długi pocałunek_ natomiast nie zawierał scen miłosnych i kończył się śmiercią jednego z bohaterów. On zdążył jedynie wyznać ukochanej miłość, ona całowała jego zimne już wargi. Thrawn poczuł się niezręcznie z powodu pocałunku i trupa. Zastanawiał się, czy również powinien zadeklarować Pryce wieczną miłość na wypadek swojej nagłej śmierci, dodając przy tym, że nie życzy sobie, by całowała jego zwłoki.

 _Palce lizać_ uzupełniały informacje dotyczące potraw spożywanych przez bohaterów _Sztuki miłości_. Thrawn uznał, że po długim poszukiwaniu półproduktów, byłby w stanie przyrządzić większość z tych dań.

Biblioteka dostarczyła mu także pozycje, których nie zamawiał. Kamasutra okazała się bardzo interesującą lekturą. Zawierała także ilustracje, co Thrawna szczególnie ucieszyło. Styl artysty był prosty, lecz nie prymitywny. Operował on pewną kreską. Nie używał kolorów. Pochodził z obrzeży galaktyki, ale jego prace podobały się na Coruscant. Zaskakiwały swoją innością. Admirał chciał pokazać książkę gubernator Pryce. Był ciekaw jej opinii.

Poradniki go skonfundowały. Nie spodziewał się, że ludzie mogą tak szczegółowo opisywać swoje porażki miłosne. Każdy rozdział zawierał wskazówki jak poprawić jakość związku. „Seks jest ważny”, twierdził autor, „ale liczą się też uczucia”. Thrawn nie był pewien, o jakie uczucia mu chodziło. Gniew? Smutek? Radość? Wszystkie były istotne. Należało je kontrolować i nie ulegać im w chwili próby. Zastanawiał się, co mogła teraz czuć Arihnda. Liczył się z jej uczuciami. Chciał, żeby była szczęśliwa. I bezpieczna.

Planował ich kolejne zbliżenie w ten sam sposób jak zwykł układać strategie bitew. Analizował charakter gubernator. Pomocna byłaby znajomość jej poprzednich związków. Thrawn wiedział jednak, że gdyby zaczął wypytywać współpracowników lub rodzinę Pryce o jej dawnych kochanków, Arihnda szybko usłyszałaby o tym. Nie byłaby zachwycona. Zwykła ukrywać informacje, które mogły postawić ją w niekorzystnym świetle lub świadczyć o jej słabości. Naruszenie granicy prywatności traktowała jako atak i reagowała agresją. Należało zatem poszukać innego rozwiązania.

Pryce nie znosiła, gdy ją ignorowano. Aby dostać to, czego chciała, nauczyła się brać sprawy we własne ręce. Admirał zauważył, że lubiła wzbudzać jego pożądanie. Chciała, by na nią patrzył, by jej dotykał, by jej pragnął. Łaknęła zainteresowania. Próbowała przejąć kontrolę w łóżku, ustawić go do pionu, dosłownie, sprawić, by ją wielbił, zapomniawszy o reszcie wszechświata. Dlaczego? Czuła się niedowartościowana. Dla Chissów postawą udanego związku była równowaga. Seks łączył dominację i podporządkowanie. Dający stawał się obdarowywanym. Każda ze stron zyskiwała.

Wyobraził sobie nagą Arihndę w swoim łóżku. Była całkowicie bezbronna, czuła się niepewnie, starała się więc przejąć kontrolę nad sytuacją. Powinna mu zaufać. Thrawn mógł nauczyć ją cierpliwości. Postanowił przywiązać jej ręce do ramy łóżka. Mogliby z tego zrezygnować, ale admirał czuł, że pierwsza taka próba wymagała zdyscyplinowania partnerki. Przygotował rozgrzewający olejek, który powoli wmasowywał w jej ciało. W jej ramiona, by złagodzić napięcie. W jej piersi. Zauważył, że sprawiało jej przyjemność, gdy poświęcał im więcej uwagi. Usiadł na drugim końcu łóżka i zaczął masować jej stopy. Łydki. Uda. Oplotła go nogami, gdy przysunął się bliżej, by wetrzeć resztę olejku w jej brzuch. Nie, jeszcze nie. Rozsunął jej nogi, delikatnym, acz zdecydowanym ruchem. Potarł jej części intymne dłonią lepką od smaru. Przyklęknął pomiędzy jej nogami i zaczął masować swojego członka. Tak jak przypuszczał, stymulant pozwolił mu szybko osiągnąć wzwód. Teraz powinien być ostrożny. Arihnda obserwowała go uważnie rozszerzonymi z podniecenia źrenicami. Cierpliwości. Podniósł się, by odłożyć pojemnik z olejkiem. Wyciągnął torebkę termiczną i wyjął z niej kostkę lodu. Położył ją Arihndzie na piersiach. Poderwała się gwałtownie i spróbowała zrzucić z siebie zimny przedmiot. Po kilku szarpnięciach, udało jej się. Spojrzała na niego z gniewem i dezaprobatą. Usiadł blisko niej i unieruchomił jej nogi. Wyciągnął drugą kostkę. Zauważył na jej twarzy lęk. Chciał ją uspokoić. Położył dłoń na jej wzgórku łonowym. Głaskał jej brzuch. Kilkukrotnie dotknął jej sromu. Drugą dłonią przyłożył kostkę lodu do jej ramienia. Wzdrygnęła się. Powiódł dłonią po jej skórze, znaczył ósemki wokół jej piersi i iksy na jej piersiach. Wierzgnęła. Zganił ją wzrokiem. Polizał swoje palce, by zminimalizować tarcie. Drugą dłonią masował jej łechtaczkę i przedsionek pochwy. Przytrzymał ją, rozwarł i wsunął w nią dwa, zwilżone uprzednio śliną, palce. Zareagowała ochoczym ruchem bioder. Wykonał kilka próbnych pchnięć, badając palcami jej wnętrze i ustalając, w których miejscach podrażnienie ścianek sprawiało jej najwięcej przyjemności. Zacisnęła mięśnie pochwy wokół jego palców. Mógł dać jej o wiele więcej. Nie przerywając pieszczot, usiadł tak, by widziała erekcję jego członka. Zaczął sam się zaspokajać na jej oczach. Domagała się, by wszedł w nią, by wziął ją gwałtownie, by kochał się z nią bez zahamowań. Chciał, by to samo mówiła mu w Cheunh. Wyciągnął z niej palce. Położył się obok niej. Zarzuciła jedną nogę za jego pośladki, próbując przyciągnąć go do siebie. Otarł się o nią. Kilkukrotnie. Błagała go, by wbił się w nią. Chciała poczuć go w sobie. Spełnił jej prośbę. Nie dał jej jednak od razu satysfakcji. Kochał się z nią powoli. Wysuwał się i wchodził głęboko. Ściskała go mocno. Oboje jęczeli z rozkoszy. Wyciągnął z niej członka w ostatniej chwili przed wytryskiem. Nie odsunął się, lecz pozwolił, by czuła na swoim ciele spazm jego orgazmu. Następnie swoją dłonią doprowadził ją do jej własnego. Byli mokrzy od potu, od jego spermy i jej płynu. Szeptała czule jego imię. Odpowiadał jej tym samym. Uwolnił jej nadgarstki. Objęła go.

Thrawn ponownie przemyślał swoją strategię. Chciał wprowadzić ją w życie. Musiał tylko zaczekać na odpowiedni moment.


	15. Castling/Roszada

Myśliwce TIE/D dotarły na Lothal. Wszystko poszło aż nazbyt gładko. Thrawn pomylił się, albo rebelianci przeoczyli okazję. Arihnda chciała, by uczestniczył w przeglądzie nowych jednostek, ale admirał uporczywie trwał na swoim posterunku. Nie mogła wysłać mu prywatnej wiadomości, a jej prośba, by zameldował się na planecie, przekazana oficjalnymi kanałami, spotkała się z odmową. Nie była jego zwierzchniczką, nie mogła mu rozkazywać.

Tęskniła za nim, czy tego nie dostrzegał? Wiedział o tym, lecz miał inne priorytety. Nie powinna mieć co do niego złudzeń. Paradoksalnie, w głębi duszy, nie chciała, żeby się zmieniał. Był idealnym żołnierzem, oficerem, strategiem. To ona była słaba.

Potrzebowała go. Przesłała mu wiadomość o możliwości zaistnienia zamieszek na Lothalu. Poprosił o szczegóły. Zaryzykowała oświadczeniem o tajności jej raportu. Zgodził się przemieścić Chimaerę na orbitę jej planety, gdy tylko dostanie nowe niszczyciele, które zabezpieczą patrolowany przez niego sektor. Zwróciła się w tej kwestii do Tarkina. Musiała użyć całego swojego uroku osobistego i perswazji, by zdobyć dla Thrawna te statki. Widziała na holograficznej twarzy wielkiego moffa wątpliwości. Przypomniała mu swój raport z ostatniej bitwy w jej sektorze. Wypowiadała się w nim pochlebnie o sposobie dowodzenia wielkiego admirała. Thrawn nie podejmował zbędnego ryzyka. Uszkodzenie Peremptory było minimalnym kosztem ich zwycięstwa. Admirał potrzebował więcej statków.

Tarkin zbyt łatwo dał się przekonać. Arihnda przeczuwała, że trzymał coś w zanadrzu. Być może chciał swoją decyzją zrekompensować Thrawnowi brak poparcia dla jego projektu Defenderów. Bardziej prawdopodobne, że zamierzał odebrać niszczyciele innemu admirałowi, który w jakiś sposób mu się naraził. Arihnda nie przejmowała się cudzymi problemami. Najważniejsze, że Thrawn miał otrzymać swoje statki.

Kiedy Chimaera znalazła się w końcu nad Lothalem, Arihnda niezwłocznie wsiadła na swój prom. Towarzyszył jej komandor Vult Skerris, słaby dowódca, ale wyśmienity pilot. Skerris potrafił docenić nowe modele myśliwców. Podjął się szkolenia kadry pilotów, którzy mieli siąść za sterami Defenderów.

Thrawn powitał ich osobiście. Po wymianie zdawkowych uprzejmości oraz raportów, admirał przedstawił im swój plan użycia nowych maszyn w bitwie. Arihnda nie rozumiała wielu szczegółów, ale Skerris kiwał głową z aprobatą. Obaj wyglądali, jak gdyby nie mogli doczekać się nadchodzącej walki.

\- Admirale, chciałabym omówić kwestie bezpieczeństwa samej planety – ośmieliła się mu przerwać.

\- Oczywiście.

Skerris zostawił ich samych.

\- Sugerowałbym zastąpienie generatorów osłon tarczami planetarnymi – rzekł Thrawn. – Szczególnie istotne jest zabezpieczenie części miasta zamieszkanej przez ludność cywilną oraz kompleksu imperialnego  – wyświetlił plan stolicy. – Rebelianci nie ośmielą się zbombardować budynków mieszkalnych i schronów, jednakże gubernator powinna okazać troskę o swoich obywateli.

Nie potrzebowała jego pouczeń.

\- Ludność Lothalu musi dochować wierności Imperium – kontynuował admirał. – Nie możemy dopuścić do akcji sabotażowych.

\- Mogę wprowadzić godzinę policyjną i dodatkowe jednostki szturmowców do patrolowania miasta – oznajmiła Arihnda. – A także nakazać aresztowania osób podejrzanych o spiskowanie przeciwko Imperium.

\- To nie będzie konieczne. Mieszkańcy planety powinni zrozumieć, że Imperium broni ich przed atakami terrorystów. Zmusimy przeciwnika do przelotu ponad linią osłon. Zestrzelimy jego statki, gdy opuszczą przestrzeń powietrzną miasta. Obywatele muszą zostać ostrzeżeni o zagrożeniu i ewakuowani do schronów. Tarcze muszą być sprawne i dobrze chronione – spojrzał jej w oczy. – To bardzo ważne.

\- Co z fabryką? – zapytała. – Mieliśmy już przypadki włamań i sabotażu.

\- Rebelianci z pewnością spróbują wedrzeć się do budynku. Nie siłą, lecz sprytem. Wyślą tam jedną lub dwie osoby, by podłożyły ładunki wybuchowe.

\- Wzmocnię ochronę. Nadmiarowi pracownicy zostaną natychmiast usunięci z fabryki. Każdy nieupoważniony do przebywania na jej terenie zostanie zastrzelony bez ostrzeżenia.

\- Na ich miejscu nie przysyłałbym tam nowego robotnika – powiedział Thrawn. – Najłatwiej dostać się do pilnie strzeżonego obiektu, gdy zadeklaruje się pomoc w jego ochronie.

Arihnda popatrzyła na niego przerażona.

\- Szpiedzy wśród naszych własnych ludzi! – zawołała. - Żołnierze, którzy występują przeciwko sobie lub strzelają do cywilów! Zdrajcy Imperium!

\- Niekoniecznie – uspokoił ją gestem dłoni. – Nie potrzeba wielkich zdolności, żeby zdobyć zbroję szturmowca. To żaden problem dla wyszkolonego wojownika albo Jedi.

\- Dobrze, ale jak go zdemaskować?

\- Bardzo prosto. Po pierwsze, będzie się znajdował nie tam, gdzie powinien. Po drugie, zdradzi go zachowanie – Thrawn uśmiechnął się zimno. – Mój specjalny agent bez większych trudności wykryje sabotażystę. Tym bardziej, że znamy już jego tożsamość. To będzie Ezra Bridger.

\- Twój agent – mruknęła bez przekonania. – Znów współpracujemy z ISB?

Nie miała dobrych wspomnień związanych z Imperialnymi Służbami Bezpieczeństwa. Thrawn pokręcił głową.

\- Noghri – odparł admirał. – Lord Vader był mi winien przysługę.

Wolała nie dopytywać o jego konszachty z Vaderem. Podeszła do Thrawna i dotknęła jego policzka. Położył swoją dłoń do jej dłoni.

\- Mogę zostać jeszcze kilka godzin, jeśli tego pragniesz – powiedziała.

Patrzył na nią. Wiedziała, że w myślach dokonuje skomplikowanych kalkulacji, odlicza minuty, rozważa możliwości.

\- Thrawn – zwróciła się do niego z lekką reprymendą w głosie. – Powiedz, że tego chcesz.

\- Tak.

Triumfowała. Uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie.

\- Mam prośbę – rzekła. – Chcę zobaczyć twoją kwaterę.

 


	16. Practice/Praktyka (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've already known what "M" in the title means.  
> Porn. No plot this time.   
> Bonus: Thrawn's thoughts on kissing.

Nie mieli zbyt wiele czasu. Thrawn wolałby przeprowadzić dłuższą kampanię miłosną. Ze swoich lektur dowiedział się o sztuce uwodzenia. Gesty i spojrzenia. Słowa o podwójnym znaczeniu. Dotyk przez ubranie i krótkotrwałe muśnięcia odkrytej skóry. Następnie dłuższy kontakt. Przytrzymanie dłoni. Pocałunek.

Całowanie się przypominało test osłon. Frontalny atak. Błąd skutkował odtrąceniem.

On i Arihnda pominęli te etapy. Na jego szczęście, ponieważ, jak przypuszczał, nie zaliczyłby egzaminu z całowania. Chciał uzupełnić te braki, poprawić niedociągnięcia. Planował pocałować gubernator. Po raz pierwszy denerwował się na myśl o przebywaniu z nią sam na sam.

Czy powinien pocałować ją w swoim gabinecie, czy dopiero w sypialni? Jak taki pocałunek miał wyglądać? Książki mówiły o przyciśnięciu ust do ciała partnerki. Można było całować jej dłoń, policzki, wargi, szyję, piersi, brzuch i części intymne. Z tych informacji Thrawn wnioskował, że przed całowaniem się najlepiej jest się rozebrać. Bohaterowie powieści jednak najczęściej całowali się w ubraniu. W jaki sposób miał dać znać Arihndzie, że chce ją pocałować? Pryce przycisnęła swoje wargi do jego ust bez zapowiedzi. Nie skończyło się to dobrze.

Objął jej dłoń swoją i przesunął z policzka w stronę ust. Przyłożył jej palce do swoich warg. Czy to był pocałunek? Arihnda patrzyła na niego oczekująco. Polizał opuszki jej palców. Puścił jej dłoń i odsunął się zakłopotany.

Postanowił pokazać jej swoją kwaterę, tak jak prosiła. Nie był naiwny, wiedział, że chciała seksu. Wpuścił ją do środka i zaczął się rozbierać. Całowanie się mogło zaczekać.

\- Nie tego się spodziewałam – rzekła.

Spojrzał na nią. Trzęsła się z zimna. Ludzie byli stałocieplni, nie pomyślał o tym. Stanął przy niej i objął ją. Masował jej plecy. Oparła się o niego. Westchnęła.

\- Niższa temperatura gwarantuje lepszy sen – wyjaśnił. – Ciało naturalnie obniża swoją ciepłotę, wchodząc w stan spoczynku.

\- Nie masz żadnych obrazów na  ścianach – zauważyła.

\- Kwatera sypialna jest miejscem odpoczynku zarówno ciała, jak i umysłu.

Zaśmiała się ponad jego ramieniem.

\- Nie chcę się rozpraszać – powiedział.

Uniosła głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy. Przybliżył swoją twarz do jej twarzy. Zatrzymał usta centymetr od jej ust. Czuł jej ciepły oddech, jej zapach. Ostatecznie to ona zlikwidowała dzielący ich dystans. Przywarła wargami do jego warg. Przyciśnięcie, przytrzymanie przez kilka sekund i cofnięcie. Powtórzył tę czynność po niej.

Zrobiła się śmielsza, zwilżyła językiem swoje wargi. Całowanie stało się przyjemniejsze, gdy poczuł jej smak. Dotknął językiem jej warg. Nieoczekiwanie otwarła usta. Chciał się cofnąć, ale przytrzymała dłońmi jego twarz. Zaatakowała jego język swoim i zaczęła go delikatnie ssać. Wydał z siebie zduszony dźwięk. To była walka. Języków i warg. Ściskanie i ssanie. Lizanie i przygryzanie.

Przerwali, by zaczerpnąć oddech. Całowali się jeszcze przez kilka kolejnych minut.

\- Bardzo dobrze, admirale – pochwaliła go.

Zaczęła zdejmować z siebie ubranie. Wyciągnął z szafki olejek do masażu. Spojrzała na niego z zainteresowaniem. Umieścił odrobinę płynu na swojej dłoni i podszedł do niej.

\- Pozwól mi cię ogrzać – poprosił.

Stali naprzeciw siebie nadzy. Objął ją i zaczął masować jej ramiona, plecy, pośladki. Przywarła do niego. Była ciepła. Czuł jej piersi na swoim torsie, jej biodra przy swoich biodrach. Jego członek dotykał jej pachwiny. Nie kochali się jeszcze fizycznie, ale już wzrastało w nim pożądanie.

\- Obróć się – polecił jej.

Zauważył błysk w jej oku, coś pomiędzy ekscytacją a strachem. Oparła się o jego ciało plecami. Zaczął wcierać olejek w jej piersi i brzuch. Drgnęła. Polizał jej kark.

\- Thrawn – jęknęła.

Jego członek znalazł się pomiędzy jej pośladkami. Każdy jej ruch dostarczał mu przyjemności. Zaczęła celowo poruszać biodrami. Poczuł krew napływającą do jego męskości. Nie byli w stanie dłużej utrzymać tej pozycji. Skierował ją w stronę łóżka. Przytrzymał ją zanim zdążyła się położyć.

\- Nie – zarządził. – Na kolana.

Uklękła na łóżku, twarzą do ściany. Rozsunął lekko jej nogi. Poczuł, że drży z podniecenia. Umieścił swojego członka między jej nogami. Zaczął go pocierać. Szybko jej dłoń dołączyła do jego dłoni. Gdy osiągnął wzwód, przysunął żołądź do przedsionka jej pochwy i wszedł w nią. Zgięła się i oparła dłońmi o materac. Obejmował ją w talii i miarkował pchnięcia.

\- Tak! – jęczała. – Tak!

Ich pozycja umożliwiała mu głęboką penetrację jej pochwy. Nie chciał jej jednak zranić. Zwolnił ruchy i skoncentrował się na kolejnych uderzeniach. W pewnej chwili krzyknęła i osunęła się na łóżko. Trzęsła się z rozkoszy nieopanowanego orgazmu.

Jego członek był twardy i bliski wytrysku. Jej reakcja nieomal doprowadziła go do jego własnego szczytowania. Oddychał głęboko, próbując się uspokoić i zachować jeszcze gotowość do działania. Widok Arihndy, zwiniętej na jego łóżku mu w tym nie pomagał.

\- Ar’ihn’do, proszę – powiedział z trudem.

Położyła się na plecach i rozwarła przed nim nogi. Spojrzała na niego wyzywająco.

\- Ani się waż – zagroziła, gdy objął palcami swojego członka, by wywołać ejakulację.

Nie był w stanie wytrzymać dłużej. Czuł bolesny skurcz jąder.

\- Możesz skończyć we mnie – zaoferowała.

\- Ale…

\- Thrawn! – warknęła na niego. – Chyba nie sądzisz, że poszłabym z tobą do łóżka bez zabezpieczenia.

Rzucił się na nią. Wszedł w nią gwałtowniej niż zamierzał. Objęła go nogami i przycisnęła do siebie mocno. Głaskała jego ramiona. Skurcz ustąpił ogarniającej go od podbrzusza fali przyjemności. Powtarzał jej imię, a ona spijała je z jego ust.

\- Nie wychodź jeszcze – poprosiła.

Usłuchał. Przetoczyli się ostrożnie na bok, by nie przygniatał jej swoim ciężarem. Całowała delikatnie jego usta. Starał się odpowiadać pocałunkami, ale w pewnym momencie zauważył, że może jedynie dotykać jej zdrętwiałymi wargami. Przestali. Ukrył twarz w jej włosach. Lubił jej zapach.

Zsynchronizowali oddech. Byli jednym organizmem. On wciąż w niej. Ściskała go nadal, ale tracił już sztywność. Mieli przed sobą jeszcze wiele okazji.

\- Thrawn?

\- Tak?

\- Czy ty…? Nie, to głupie pytanie.

Przechylił głowę.

\- Nie będę w stanie tego ocenić, dopóki go nie usłyszę.

\- Czy masz dildo?

Zaskoczyła go. Nie tego się spodziewał. Poczuł ukłucie niepokoju. Nie wystarczał jej? Zaoferował, że może ją ponownie zaspokoić palcami.

\- Nie, to nie to – pokręciła głową. – Zastanawiałam się… może to nie ma sensu, ale czy ty… może zabawiasz się ze sobą w ten sposób.

Popatrzył na nią zdumiony. W jakim celu? Wtedy pomyślał, że może Arihndę podniecała taka wizja. Może powinien nabyć dildo? Pozwolić jej, by wzięła go od tyłu?

\- Nie – odrzekł, patrząc jej głęboko w oczy. – Ale zawsze możemy tego spróbować.

Nigdy wcześniej nie widział na jej twarzy podobnych rumieńców.


	17. Little gestures/Drobne gesty

Obserwowała go, gdy się ubierał. Pracę jego mięśni. Doskonałe niebieskie ciało, które ukrywał pod mundurem. Bardzo dobrze, że tak było, pomyślała Arihnda, któż mógłby się skupić na pracy, mając przed sobą nagiego Thrawna? Słyszała kiedyś wskazówkę od trenera retoryki, że aby pozbyć się lęku, należy wyobrazić sobie swojego rozmówcę bez ubrania. Głupia metoda. Nie chciała sobie wyobrażać nagiego Tarkina. Thrawn to co innego. Jego jednak się nie bała. Może powinna? Admirał potrafił być niebezpieczny. Był zbyt spostrzegawczy. Wyobrażanie sobie Thrawna bez munduru, stojąc przed nim, byłoby przejawem nieostrożności i braku rozsądku. Nie był Jedi, ale czasami wydawało jej się, że umie czytać w myślach. Z pewnością potrafił odgadnąć wiele z mimiki twarzy. To była dobra cecha, gdy się kochali. Nie musiała go naprowadzać na właściwą drogę, ochoczo sam eksplorował jej ciało i znajdował własne sposoby, by dostarczyć jej jak najwięcej przyjemności. Niekiedy zachowywał się jednak nieracjonalnie. Wyciągał błędne wnioski. Arihnda nie wiedziała, co tak naprawdę dzieje się w jego głowie.

Przywołała z pamięci wyraz jego twarzy, gdy przypomniał sobie o antykoncepcji. Doskonały strateg. Tym razem to ona była o krok przed nim. Od dłuższego czasu przyjmowała hormony, by regulować swój cykl menstrualny. Nie mogła pozwolić, żeby ograniczała ją jej płeć i dyktowała rytm jej pracy. Odpowiadała jej też czasowa bezpłodność. Zamierzała sama zadecydować o tym, kiedy zajdzie w ciążę, jeśli kiedykolwiek zapragnie potomstwa.

Co myślał na ten temat Thrawn? Z pewnością nie chciał mieć z nią dzieci. Wiedział, że nie mogliby stworzyć idealnej rodziny. Nie miała pojęcia, jak zapatrywał się na kwestię posiadania potomstwa. Nie znała zwyczajów Chissów.

Byli seksualnie kompatybilni, ale nie znaczyło to, że mogą mieć razem dziecko. Ludzko-chissańską hybrydę, dodała w myślach. Wyobraziła sobie niebieskie niemowlę o czerwonych oczach. A może miałoby jej oczy? To byłoby genialne dziecko, gdyby odziedziczyłoby cechy po swoim ojcu. Dla dobra Imperium Thrawn powinien się rozmnażać. Tylko nie z nią, pomyślała z goryczą.

Miała na jego punkcie obsesję. Powinna przestać o nim myśleć, nie zastanawiać się, jakim byłby ojcem. Przecież nie trzymałby na rękach dziecka, dowodząc bitwą i gromiąc Rebelię. Może nie uznałby potomka? Jak mógłby go nie uznać, kiedy wszyscy wiedzieliby, że jest jego? Arihnda mogłaby udawać romans z Pantoraninem. Pierwsze badania medyczne zdemaskowałyby kłamstwo. Musiałaby pożegnać się ze stanowiskiem gubernatora. Nie zamierzała rezygnować ze swojej kariery dla nikogo, nawet dla Thrawna. Wiedział o tym. Nie prosiłby ją o to.

Patrzył na nią teraz z lekką przyganą. Wylegiwanie się w łóżku nie leżało w jego zwyczaju. Wojskowa dyscyplina regulowała rytm jego pracy i odpoczynku. Arihnda miała na niego zły wpływ. Z drugiej strony widziała, że chciał bliskości, pożądał cielesnego kontaktu. Samotny, z dala od swoich ludzi. Jeśli była dla niego zaledwie namiastką szczęścia, wystarczało jej to. Była jego, jeśli tego chciał.

Wstała i zaczęła wkładać na siebie swój mundur. Thrawn opowiadał jej o Defenderach, zupełnie jakby seks nie przerwał rozmowy, którą toczyli w jego gabinecie. Był chyba jedynym znanym jej mężczyzną, który mógł myśleć o osłonach myśliwców, widząc ją w samej bieliźnie. Który, mówiąc o torpedach protonowych, nie robił aluzji seksualnych. Uwielbiała go za to, choć równocześnie chciała, żeby okazywał jej jakieś uczucia.

Widziała troskę na jego twarzy, gdy mówił o nadchodzącej bitwie na Lothalu. Wierzyła w niego. Uważała, że jeśli Thrawn nie potrafił  zwyciężyć Rebelii, nikt z dowódców Imperium nie był w stanie tego dokonać. Był odpowiednią osobą na swoim miejscu. Właściwym Chissem, dodała w myślach. Słuchała go, ufała jego ocenie i nie podważała jego decyzji militarnych.

Odprowadził ją do jej promu. Zawsze uprzejmy, postępujący zgodnie z protokołem, lecz nie bezmyślny w przestrzeganiu reguł. Nie zrobiłby niczego, co mogłoby postawić ją w niezręcznej sytuacji. Pamiętał jej reakcję po wydarzeniach na mostku. Chciała, żeby ją objął i pocałował na pożegnanie. Nie mogli sobie na to pozwolić. Ktoś mógłby ich zobaczyć.

Podała mu dłoń. Niestandardowe zachowanie, ale nie naruszające powszechnie przyjętych norm. Uniósł jej dłoń do swoich ust i złożył delikatny pocałunek na jej palcach. To było tylko krótkie muśnięcie wargami, lecz ona poczuła jakby przeszła ją iskra. Musiała kontrolować oddech. Starał się być szarmancki, zupełnie jakby przebywali na imperialnym dworze, a nie w hangarze gwiezdnego niszczyciela. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, odrobinę nienaturalnie, próbując zachować powagę swojego urzędu. Patrzył na nią gorejącymi oczyma.

\- Powodzenia, admirale – rzekła. – Do naszego następnego spotkania.

Widziała przez okno promu, że stał jeszcze chwilę w hangarze, żegnając spojrzeniem jej statek. Patrzyła na jego malejącą sylwetkę, a gdy stał się zupełnie niewidoczny, wpatrywała się wciąż w Chimaerę, dopóki pilot nie zawiadomił jej, że wchodzą w atmosferę planety. Musiała odłożyć sentymenty na bok. Znów była gubernator Lothalu.


	18. The Third Study/Studium trzecie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn's thoughts on the Rebellion, the Emperor, and the Death Star

 

Trzymał w dłoni jej kalikori. Zamknął oczy i wyobraził sobie, że siedzi przed nim. Hera Syndulla. Zielonoskóra Twi’lekanka. Patrzyła na niego z pogardą. _Nie ma znaczenia, skąd pochodzimy, admirale_ , powiedziała, _pokonamy was, gdyż wierzymy w wolność_.

Wolność?, zdumiał się Thrawn. Rebelianci byli niewolnikami wojny, nie potrafili żyć bez niej. Inwazja Przybyszów z Dali dałaby im powód do upragnionej walki o wolność. Thrawn wolał zapobiec wojnie lub powstrzymać ją na wczesnym etapie, zanim zacznie zbierać swe krwawe żniwo.

 _Nie oczekuję kapitulacji_ , rzekł do Syndulli. _Chcę, byście byli świadomi porażki. Klęski, którą na was sprowadzę_. Rebelianci nie mieli szans w starciu z flotą Imperium. Nie obroniliby się przed Przybyszami. Thrawn widział oczami wyobraźni, jak pod naporem najeźdźców upadają kolejne zbuntowane systemy. Do walki z takimi siłami potrzebna była strategia. Koordynacja armii. Znajomość słabości przeciwnika. Na nic zdałyby się czcze dyskusje w sztabie na temat wzniosłych ideałów. Heroizm rebeliantów budził niekiedy podziw admirała, jednak wątpił on, by garstka osób była w stanie odmienić losy galaktyki. Jedi nie ochronili Republiki. Ponieśli porażkę.

Klęska Imperium oznaczałaby śmierć miliardów istnień. Thrawn dokonał zimnej kalkulacji. Należało wyeliminować Rebelię. Zacisnął dłoń na kalikori.

Wolność? Czy nie próbował dać rebeliantom wyboru? Nightswan odrzucił jego propozycję. Butna mina Syndulli mówiła admirałowi, że i ona nie przyjęłaby do wiadomości jego racjonalnych argumentów. Zaślepiała ją nienawiść do Imperium, tak jak pozostałych. Łatwo przychodziło im zabijanie anonimowych szturmowców, w ich przekonaniu, ludzi bez historii i twarzy.

Admirał wrócił pamięcią do minionych wydarzeń. Znów był na Ryloth i patrzył na szturmowca stojącego za plecami Syndulli, Bridgera w przebraniu. Czy mógł odwrócić podobną sytuację na swoją korzyść? Nie widząc twarzy, trudno ocenić, czy strzela się do wroga czy, omyłkowo, do przyjaciela podszywającego się pod przeciwnika. Jak zmusić rebeliantów, by zaczęli zabijać własnych ludzi? Wystarczyłby precedens, który nadszarpnąłby morale nieprzyjaciela.  

Thrawn myślał o radarach nowych statków Rebelii. O wadliwym oprogramowaniu astromechanicznych droidów. To bardzo ryzykowne posunięcie pozwolić, by droid, w razie niedyspozycji pilota, mógł przejąć kontrolę nad myśliwcem. W trakcie bitew zdarzają się omyłki, sprzęt zawodzi, żołnierze popełniają błędy, a dowódcy podejmują pochopne decyzje. Słabością rebeliantów było ich niezdyscyplinowanie. Kolejną: przekonanie, że Imperium było złem, które należało zwalczać wszelkimi możliwymi sposobami. Ilu własnych ludzi gotowi byli poświęcić, by osiągnąć swój cel?

Chimaera była przynętą. Rebelianci z pewnością chcieli wypróbować w walce swoje nowe myśliwce. Atak na gwiezdny niszczyciel wydawał się szaleństwem, do którego byli zdolni. Uważali, że Thrawn się tego nie spodziewa. Błąd. Linie blokady na obrzeżach systemu Lothalu były tylko pozornie nieskuteczne przeciwko statkom zdolnym do skoku w nadprzestrzeń. Rebelianci zapominali jednak, że i admirał mógł w trakcie rozgrywki rozstawiać swoje pionki na planszy.

Thrawn ważył w dłoni kalikori. Wyczuwał pod palcami rzeźbienia. Dlaczego, pytał samego siebie, inteligentna rasa, zdolna do wytworzenia tego typu dzieł, nie potrafiła zaakceptować porządku Imperium? Twi’lekowie pamiętali. Byli dumni ze swojej tożsamości. Posiadali umiejętność przetrwania, przystosowywali się do niesprzyjających im warunków, mieszkali wszak na pustynnej planecie. Społeczeństwo klanów. Wojownicy. W pewnym stopniu Thrawn rozumiał Herę Syndullę. Walczyła w przestworzach za swoich ludzi. I nie tylko. Również za inne rasy. Szanował ją.  Nie akceptował jednak jej decyzji dołączenia do Rebelii.

Palpatine popełnił błąd, niedoceniając nie-ludzi. Admirał pojmował sens stworzenia jednolitej armii. O wiele łatwiej było kierować ludźmi, których zachowania były przewidywalne. Żołnierzami, którzy potrafili współpracować i byli silnie z sobą związani poprzez geny i kulturę. Jako jedyny Chiss we Flocie dostrzegał problem uprzedzeń rasowych. W jednolitej etnicznie grupie można było uniknąć tego rodzaju konfliktów. Ludzie zamknięci we własnym środowisku nie byli jednak świadomi swoich ograniczeń. Standardowe przeszkolenie żołnierzy Imperium nie dostarczało im zdolności, które wykształciły inne inteligentne rasy  w trakcie swojej ewolucji.  Dowódcy, mierząc się z nowymi sytuacjami, reagowali schematycznie i dlatego ponosili porażki. Admirał zamierzał wykorzystywać unikalne cechy poszczególnych ras, by zapewnić przewagę swojej armii. Nie-ludzkie oddziały mogły wykonywać specjalne misje, którym nie sprostaliby zwykli żołnierze. Thrawn sądził, że to dobre rozwiązanie. Pokładał nadzieję w Noghri.  

Planował rozmontować Rebelię, usuwając jej spoiwa i po kolei eliminując kolejne jej elementy. Sojusz Rebeliantów opierał się na próbie zjednoczenia zróżnicowanych kultur przy równoczesnym zachowaniu ich odrębności. W przeciwieństwie do imperialnego systemu gubernatorskiego, narzucającego odgórne zwierzchnictwo, projekt rebeliantów zakładał przywrócenie ustroju republikańskiego z reprezentacją poszczególnych społeczności, wybieraną przez jej członków. Thrawn wiedział, że taki system nie mógł działać sprawnie. Sprzyjał korupcji, czego przykładem był Senat Galaktyczny. Społeczeństwa rzadko podejmowały właściwe decyzje przy wyborze swoich przedstawicieli. Z własnego doświadczenia mógł dodać, że wysłannicy mieli poparcie tylko określonej grupy. On sam, jako członek rodu Nuruodo, mógł decydować wyłącznie o tym, co przynosiło korzyści Chissom z militarnego punktu widzenia. Nie zamierzał przekraczać swoich uprawnień. Wiedział, jakie konsekwencje wiązały się z nadużywaniem zdobytej pozycji.

Znalazł się poza społeczeństwem Chissów, gdzie reguły gry były zupełnie inne. Ambicja przeważała nad poczuciem lojalności. Ambasadorowie zapominali o interesach reprezentowanej społeczności i ściągali zagładę na swoich własnych ludzi. Niekompetentne osoby obejmowały dowództwo nad okrętami. Sytuacja nie do pomyślenia w uporządkowanym społeczeństwie Chissów. Thrawn był taktykiem. Potrafił ustawiać poszczególne części machiny wojennej tak, by działała sprawnie i efektywnie. Układając swoje strategie, wykraczał poza ograniczone koncepcje konserwatystów. Jeśli Chissom brakowało kompetentnych oficerów, admirał nie widział problemu w tym, by pozyskać ich z innej części galaktyki. Przejęcie broni przeciwnika, usprawnienie jej i użycie przeciwko oryginalnym konstruktorom było logicznym rozwiązaniem, w jego mniemaniu. Thrawn negował jednak środki, które w dalszej perspektywie czasu mogły prowadzić do destabilizacji galaktyki i stworzyć realne zagrożenie dla Chissów. Gwiazda śmierci dla Imperium była tym samym, czym Lot Pozagalaktyczny dla Rodów Panujących, elementem burzącym równowagę sił. Admirał nie wątpił w to, że ten, kto zyska zwierzchnictwo nad podobną maszyną, narzuci swoją wolę pozostałym. Pamiętał mistrza Jedi, Jorusa C'baotha, upojonego władzą nad życiem i śmiercią.

Zorientował się, że Imperator nie odstąpi od planów budowy Gwiazdy. Palpatine występował z pozycji władzy, starał się zatem ją umacniać wszelkimi dostępnymi środkami. Nie słuchał w tej kwestii rad Chissańskiego stratega. Thrawn nie popierał jego decyzji, ale sam niewiele mógł zrobić. Gdyby Gwiazda została ukończona, Imperium nieodwracalnie zmieniłoby swój charakter. To nie był kierunek, w którym Thrawn chciał podążać.

Mógł też nie zrobić nic, jeśli Imperator nie życzył sobie jego pomocy. Zaoferował Palpatine’owi swoją służbę i wykonywał jego rozkazy. Dotrzymywał przysięgi. Jeśli w skutek własnych błędów Imperator miał ponieść klęskę, admirał uczynił wszystko, by wyrazić swoje obawy i nakłonić go do zmiany decyzji. Thrawn wierzył, że wojnę z Rebelią można było wygrać. Wiedział, że można ją także przegrać. Pierwszym krokiem w tę stronę było zlekceważenie zagrożenia jakie stanowiły x-wingi.

W myślach Thrawn rozważył możliwe scenariusze. Śmierć Imperatora zwolniłaby go z przysięgi, jednak wciąż byłby wielkim admirałem Imperium, zobowiązanym do troski o życie swoich ludzi. Gdyby Palpatine go oddalił, Imperium Galaktyczne przestałoby być potencjalnym sojusznikiem dla Chissów. Thrawn mógłby spróbować pozyskać część sił Rebelii do walki z Przybyszami z Dali. Mało prawdopodobne, by mu się to udało. Jak ocalić życie osób, które chciały zginąć za własne przekonania i ideały? Jak odwieść ich od, w ich przekonaniu, słusznej walki? Niemożliwe. Admirał musiałby przejść ponownie tę samą drogę jak w przypadku swojej służby Imperium. Wymiana korzyści. Pokonanie wrogów swojego sojusznika. Zwyciężenie Imperium dla Rebelii.

Wykrwawienie wojsk, które na nic zdadzą się w wojnie z Przybyszami. Byłby zdrajcą Imperium, gdyby sam wystąpił z armii. Kto raz zdradził, może zdradzić ponownie. Kallus. Thrawn nie działał w ten sposób. Musiał poczekać na ruch Palpatine’a w ich prywatnej rozgrywce. Imperator twierdził, że nie użyje Gwiazdy. Niewątpliwie kłamał. Dopóki jednak obaj trwali przy swoich wzajemnych zobowiązaniach, sytuacja była stabilna. Stacja bojowa nie była gotowa, Palpatine nie wydał jeszcze rozkazu jej użycia.

Thrawn nie mógł nic zrobić. Obserwował planszę i ustawienie pionków. Czekał na swoją turę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screenshot from Star Wars Rebels ("Hera's Heroes")


	19. Rukh

 

\- Mój agent, Rukh, przybędzie niebawem – dźwięczały jej w głowie słowa Thrawna.

Arihnda nie wiedziała, czego się spodziewać. Przejrzała dostępne w imperialnych bazach informacje na temat Noghri. Prymitywna rasa. Sprawni zabójcy, lojalni wobec Imperium. Była przygotowana na spotkanie z drapieżnikiem, ale widok Rukha ją przeraził. Z wyglądu ani z zachowania nie przypominał człowieka. Nie był wysoki, raczej krępy, poruszał się szybko i cicho jak cień.

Przedstawiła się oficjalnie. Zignorował jej słowa i zdążył podejść do niej, zanim którykolwiek z towarzyszących jej szturmowców zdołał nakierować na niego blaster w ostrzegawczym geście. Obwąchał ją, co ją szczególnie zniesmaczyło.

\- Gubernator Pryce – potwierdził jej tożsamość. – Admirał rozkazał mi słuchać pani poleceń.

Chciała mu rozkazać, by trzymał się od niej z daleka. Jej ciało instynktownie reagowało na niego napięciem mięśni, wzrostem poziomu adrenaliny, chęcią walki lub ucieczki. Wyczuwała, że nie miałaby szans z starciu z Rukhem. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że budził w niej lęk i być może także obrzydzenie, ale nic sobie z tego nie robił. Irytowało ją to.    

\- Znajdź rebelianckich szpiegów i pozbądź się ich –zarządziła.

Skłonił się dziwacznie, a następnie popędził przed siebie na czterech kończynach. Przeszło jej przez myśl, że ktokolwiek zginie w tej potyczce, będzie to korzystny dla niej wynik. Nie potrafiła obdarzyć sympatią Rukha.

Wróciła do swoich obowiązków. Ogłosiła stan wyjątkowy na Lothalu. Zauważyła niezadowolenie kupców z powodu ograniczeń komunikacyjnych. Rebelia samym swym istnieniem mieszała szyki Imperium. Nie chciała, by walki ogarnęły jej planetę, ale jeśli taki był koszt dalszego funkcjonowania Imperium, musiała spełnić swoją rolę jako gubernator. Cieszyła się jedynie tym, że ma po swojej stronie Thrawna.

Widok gwiezdnego niszczyciela na orbicie Lothalu napawał ją otuchą. Czuła się bezpieczniej, wiedząc, że Thrawn ich obroni. Był najbardziej kompetentnym z dowódców Imperialnej Marynarki Wojennej. Znała jego charakter. Nie poświęciłby zamieszkanej planety dla militarnego zwycięstwa imperialnej floty. Może powinien, pomyślała cynicznie. Nie chciała ginąć dla Imperium, nie pozwoliłaby też na śmierć swoich rodziców, bez względu na konsekwencje. Może niedostatecznie wierzyła w system, w mądrość Imperatora. Imperium przetrwa lub runie bez jej ingerencji, była jedną z wielu gubernatorów, kontrolowała tylko jedną niewiele znaczącą planetę. Lothal pozbawiony surowców, szczególnie doomium, przestawał się liczyć. Fabryki myśliwców można było przenieść na inną planetę, a Lothal poświęcić dla większej sprawy. Poczuła się chora z powodu tych myśli. Jeśli na jej planecie rozpęta się piekło, nikt jej nie pomoże. Z wyjątkiem Thrawna. Przynajmniej taką miała nadzieję.

Myślała o nim, gdy zasypiała po wyczerpującym dniu. Czasami wydawał jej się nierzeczywistą istotą. Pięknym snem dla niej, a koszmarem dla rebeliantów. A gdyby walczył po przeciwnej stronie? Arihnda poczuła jak cierpnie jej skóra. Nie wiedziała, gdzie leży lojalność Thrawna. Służył Imperatorowi, ale nie obawiał się głośno wyrażać swoich obiekcji w poszczególnych kwestiach. Czy odmówiłby wykonania rozkazu, gdyby uznał, że z jakiegoś powodu godzi on w jego przekonania? Thrawn był przypadkiem dowódcy, który bez chwili wahania zrujnowałby swoją karierę jakimś niedyplomatycznym posunięciem. Oczywiście miałby rację, cokolwiek by postanowił i to tylko wzmocniłoby osobistą urazę moffów i imperialnych oficerów wobec niego. Nikt nie lubił się mylić i na dodatek być poprawianym przez Chissa.  

Śniła, że znów znajduje się na Chimaerze. _Thrawn przechadzał się po swoim gabinecie. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, prawie jakby postarzał się o kilka lat. Przy dodatkowym biurku siedział starszy oficer z insygniami kapitańskimi i wpatrywał się uporczywie w monitor._

_\- Admirale, pilna wiadomość z Waylandu – zakomunikował._

_\- Proszę ją przeczytać, kapitanie – odrzekł Thrawn, siadając na swoim krześle._

_W jego głosie Arihnda usłyszała napięcie._

_\- Właśnie otrzymujemy odszyfrowaną wersję raportu – powiedział oficer. – Przypuszczono atak na górę Tantiss. Wojska tubylców i rebelianccy sabotażyści, a także Noghri…_

_Nim zdołał dokończyć zdanie, cień doskoczył do niego i chwycił go za gardło. Nie, nie cień. Noghri. Rukh. Arihnda odwróciła się w stronę Thrawna. W jego piersi tkwił nóż. Krew zaczęła wsiąkać w biały mundur admirała. Z twarzy Chissa zniknęło początkowe zaskoczenie i odmalował się na niej nieprzystający do sytuacji spokój. Mogłaby rzec, że Thrawn uśmiechał się lekko. Chciała krzyczeć, ale nie była w stanie. Stała jak sparaliżowana, trzęsąc się gwałtownie, niekontrolowanie. Powinna mu pomóc, ale wiedziała, że było już za późno. Blask jego czerwonych źrenic przygasł._

Obudziła się w całkowitych ciemnościach, z trudem łapiąc powietrze. Objęła mocno poduszkę i zwinęła się w kłębek. Nie potrafiła powstrzymać drgawek. Nie była w stanie wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku, krzyku, ani nawet szlochu. Mogła tylko czekać aż otaczające ją ciemności ustąpią same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screenshot from the season 4 of Star Wars Rebels.  
> An obvious reference to The Last Command by Timothy Zahn.


	20. War games/Gry wojenne

Rebelianci zaatakowali dokładnie tak, jak się tego spodziewał. Thrawn był w swoim żywiole, stojąc na mostku i wydając rozkazy swoim podwładnym. Nie powinien czerpać przyjemności z unicestwienia Rebelii. Nie pragnął śmierci tych ludzi. Wolałby, by walczyli za słuszną sprawę.

\- Admirale, eskadry myśliwców TIE są gotowe do startu.

\- Komandorze Skerris, może pan zaczynać – rzekł Thrawn, uśmiechając się zimno.

Spoglądał na monitor, licząc rebelianckie jednostki. Dwadzieścia cztery statki. Dwa klucze. Miał przewagę liczebną, jednak x-wingi nieprzyjaciela były bardziej zwrotne i zdecydowanie trudniejsze do zestrzelenia niż imperialne myśliwce TIE. W jednym z tych x-wingów siedziała Hera Syndulla. Thrawn potarł w zamyśleniu podbródek. Jeśli to ona dobierała członków swojej eskadry, za sterami musieli znaleźć się dobrze przeszkoleni piloci. Ilu z nich zdezerterowało z imperialnej akademii? Ilu z nich w ogóle nie trafiło do akademii z powodu uprzedzeń gatunkowych i rasowych komisji rekrutacyjnej?

Wysłał pierwszą eskadrę swoich myśliwców, by przetestować przeciwnika i rozbić jego szyk bojowy. Musiał przyznać, że rebelianci byli lepiej zorganizowani niż podczas ich poprzedniej bitwy. Zastanawiał się, w jakiej mierze wpływ na ich ducha walki miały nowe maszyny, a w jakiej dowództwo Syndulli.

Obserwował migające punkty na radarze. Analizował manewry pilotów. Człowiek. Korelianin. Dwóch ludzi z Virujansi. Dezerterzy z akademii. Człowiek. Szmugler? Interesujące. Człowiek. Z Eriadu? Thrawn uśmiechnął się do siebie. Gubernator Tarkin nie byłby tym rozbawiony. Twi’lek! Admirał utkwił wzrok w pilotowanym przez Twi’leka x-wingu. Musiał upewnić się, że ma do czynienia z Syndullą zanim wykona swój następny ruch.

 - Pułk sto osiemdziesiąty pierwszy, rozkaz 6-2-2 – zadecydował.

Syndulla gładko uniknęła ostrzału. Niewielu pilotów potrafiło poszczycić się podobnymi umiejętnościami. Ten imponujący manewr mógł teraz przyczynić się do jej śmierci. Thrawn widział ją na swoim monitorze. Od jego kolejnej decyzji zależało, czy x-wing rozsypie się w proch w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Musiał ją wyeliminować. Nie chciał jej zabijać. Zacisnął zęby.

\- Łączyć z dowódcą sto osiemdziesiątego pierwszego – zarządził.

\- Tu kapitan Fel, sir – odezwał się po chwili znajomy głos.

\- Wykona pan teraz dokładnie moje polecenia, kapitanie – oświadczył Thrawn. – Pomyłka może kosztować pana życie.

Musiał zaufać zdolnościom pilotażu tego mężczyzny. Błąd w jego własnych obliczeniach zmieniłby powierzone Felowi zadanie w misję samobójczą. Przypomniał sobie dokładne dane z raportu kapitana dotyczącego sterowalności x-wingów. Wiedział, czego Korelianin był w stanie dokonać, siadając za sterami odpowiedniej maszyny. Myśliwiec TIE musiał mu jednak na razie wystarczyć. 

Thrawn śledził w napięciu przebieg akcji. Nikt nie zakwestionował jego rozkazu, ani nie wyraził nawet cienia wątpliwości w słuszność polecenia. Zastanawiał się, czy dobrze to świadczy o jego załodze.

\- Działa jonowe w gotowości, sir.

\- Czekać na mój rozkaz.

Admirał odliczał w myślach sekundy. Minimalny błąd oznaczał śmierć dobrego żołnierza. Thrawn nie zaryzykowałby, gdyby jego plan nie miał szans powodzenia.

\- Ognia.

Zacisnął dłonie na pulpicie swojego stanowiska. Odetchnął dopiero, gdy sygnał z radaru wykazał, że Fel znalazł się poza polem rażenia. Ostrzał z Chimaery uszkodził kilka statków nieprzyjaciela w tym, na czym admirałowi szczególnie zależało, x-winga Syndulli.

\- Eskadra Banshee, rozkaz 3-1-1.

Krążące myśliwce TIE uniemożliwiały przeciwnikowi dokonanie prawidłowych pomiarów skoku w nadświetlną. Uszkodzone jednostki Rebelii nie mogły uciec w nadprzestrzeń. Pozostał im tylko jeden kierunek lotu. Lothal.

Thrawn przyglądał się jak x-wing Syndulli wykonuje karkołomne manewry, by zapobiec zestrzeleniu. Nawet z niesprawnym statkiem Twi’lekanka była w stanie wyeliminować dwa imperialne myśliwce. Podziwiał ją, ale musiał zakończyć tę rozgrywkę. Odseparował ją od pozostałych. Czekał. Postąpiła rozsądnie, decydując się na awaryjne lądowanie na pobliskiej planecie. Pozwolił jej na to.

Dowództwo obrony planety powinno już zauważyć jej x-winga i wysłać szturmowców w miejsce jego potencjalnego lądowania. Syndulla była sprytna. Nie pozwoliłaby się łatwo ująć. Nie znajdą jej w pobliżu wraku.

Thrawn miał jednak asa w rękawie. Nadszedł czas, by skontaktować się z Rukhem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't Thrawn/Hera, I swear. But I might write another fic about them.


	21. Both sides/Dwa fronty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more like a filler chapter. Or Arihnda's feeling study.  
> "It wasn't love. Whatever it was, somehow scared her."

Zaostrzenie procedur bezpieczeństwa przełożyło się na wzrost niezadowolenia mieszkańców Lothalu. Arihnda wyczuwała ich niechęć wobec Imperium. Nikt nie odważył się głośno protestować, ale nieme poparcie dla Rebelii wisiało w powietrzu. Absurdalna sytuacja. Obywatele jej planety z powodu pewnych przejściowych niedogodności gotowi byli sympatyzować z rebeliantami, terrorystami, którzy wysadzali imperialne fabryki w imię źle rozumianej wolności. Buntownicy. Zdrajcy Imperium. Fałszywi pacyfiści. Anarchiści.

To, że Arihnda nie potrafiła samodzielnie namierzyć ich komórek działających na Lothalu, przyczyniało się do jej frustracji. Mogłaby ich zidentyfikować i zneutralizować, gdyby próbowali przejąć władzę oficjalnymi metodami,. Rebelianci jednak stosowali inne metody. Musiała uważać na potencjalnych zamachowców. Zlekceważenie tego problemu doprowadziło do śmierci minister Tuy. Arihnda musiała być sprytniejsza od swojej zastępczyni, by nie podzielić jej losu.

Trenowała sztuki walki, ale jej umiejętności nie były wystarczające, o czym przekonała się po spotkaniu Sabine Wren. Mandaloriańska wojowniczka pokonała ją w pojedynku. Tylko niedopatrzenie ze strony rebeliantki pozwoliło jej zachować życie. Gdyby dziewczyna była uzbrojona, gdyby zdecydowała się zabić gubernator, Arihnda dołączyłaby do Tuy.

Przypomniała sobie zamach na życie Thrawna. Dowiedziała się, że admirał sam walczył z dwoma imperialnymi droidami strażniczymi. Zwyciężył też w pojedynku na pięści z wyszkolonym agentem ISB. Arihnda musiała zastrzelić Gudry’ego. Gdyby nie miała przy sobie blastera, ich starcie miałoby zupełnie inny przebieg.

Doświadczenie nauczyło ją, że należy wyeliminować przeciwnika zanim ten zaatakuje. Być może takie zachowanie nie było honorowe, ale pozwalało przetrwać w pełnej niebezpieczeństw galaktyce. Rebelianci również starali się przypuścić atak jako pierwsi, ale z zupełnie innych pobudek. Dla nich nie liczyło się własne przetrwanie. Chcieli pokonać Imperium bez względu na koszty. Poświęcali życie w walce o ideały. Arihnda nigdy nie uczyniłaby czegoś podobnego.

Na jej planecie przebywali teraz ci zdrajcy, a ona nic nie mogła w tej kwestii zrobić. Szturmowcy patrolujący ulice i porty nie potrafili wykryć buntowników. Musiała zdać się na Rukha. Nie wątpiła w to, że Noghri wywęszy Bridgera i jego kompanów. Jeśli jej przeczucia były słuszne, Rukh wyeliminuje każdego, kto stanie na jego drodze. W jakim stopniu Thrawn kontrolował swojego agenta do zadań specjalnych? Najemników można było sowicie opłacić, obywateli Imperium zastraszyć. Noghri lubili zabijać. Arihnda zastanawiała się, czy równie chętnie jak rebeliantów Rukh pozbyłby się przedstawicieli Imperium. Co go motywowało? Thrawn wiedział. Oglądał dzieła sztuki – czy Noghri mieli jakąś sztukę? – i przenikał umysły przedstawicieli różnych gatunków.

Ale nawet Thrawn mógł się pomylić. Arihnda pamiętała swój sen. Nie była przesądna. To podświadomość próbowała wskazać jej element, który przeoczyła. Musiała dowiedzieć się więcej na temat Noghri. Z jakiego powodu mogliby zdradzić Imperium? Zastanowiła się przez chwilę. Imperium czy samego Thrawna? Noghri mieli jakiś związek z Vaderem. Thrawn w ich mniemaniu reprezentował Mrocznego Lorda, lecz to mogło ulec zmianie. Czy Vader mógłby zdradzić Imperium? Ta myśl wydała jej się niedorzeczna. Z drugiej strony, pupilek Imperatora był nieprzewidywalny. Był Sithem, albo uważał się za Sitha. Nosił czerwony miecz świetlny i z zaciekłością zabijał rycerzy Jedi. Arihnda wiedziała o Sithach tyle, że byli dumni i żądni władzy. Może Vader czekał tylko na odpowiedni moment, by obalić Imperatora? Miała nadzieję, że Thrawn nie mieszał się w te polityczne rozgrywki na najwyższym szczeblu władzy. Nie był w tym dobry. Jeżeli w Imperium szykował się przewrót lub schizma, należało zachować wyjątkową ostrożność i nie opowiadać się za żadną ze stron. Opłacało się grać na dwa fronty.

Jak Rukh. Przypomniała sobie jak ją obwąchał. Nigdy wcześniej się nie spotkali, skąd mógłby się dowiedzieć….? Od Thrawna. Jeśli Noghri istotnie posiadali tak znakomity węch, Rukh musiał zetknąć się z jej zapachem na Chimaerze. Ręcznik? Albo jej pościel? Myśl, że Thrawn mógł zachować tkaninę przesiąkniętą jej zapachem, wydała jej się perwersyjna. Gdyby to było wyłącznie to – przeraziła się. Jej pościel pachniała nią i Thrawnem, ich seksem. Czy kiedy Rukh ją zobaczył, pomyślał, że jest kochanką Thrawna? Poczuła narastający gniew. Admirał z pewnością nie chciał jej obrazić, lecz znów zachował się nieodpowiedzialnie. Nikt nie powinien wiedzieć o charakterze ich związku.

Nie należała do niego. Nie miał prawa traktować ją jak przedmiot, element swojej kolekcji, trofeum. Ale czy ona nie myślała o nim podobnie? Czy nie chciałaby się nim szczycić podczas imperialnych balów? Oszukiwałaby samą siebie, gdyby twierdziła, że łączył ich tylko seks i chwilowe uniesienia. Jej pożądanie było silniejsze i przyjmowało niekiedy zaskakujące ją samą formy. Pragnęła mieć Thrawna na wyłączność. Mogłaby się w niego wpatrywać i godzinami słuchać jego głosu. To nie była miłość. Cokolwiek to było, trochę ją przerażało.

Czuła się źle, kiedy był obok, lecz nie z nią. Widziała na niebie Chimaerę i dwa inne niszczyciele. Obserwowała rozbłyski oznaczające bitwę. Zauważyła zniszczone maszyny, spadające niczym gwiazdy. Myśliwe wroga płonące w atmosferze Lothalu. Thrawn miał rację w kwestii tarcz planetarnych. Nigdy nie mylił się w podobnych sprawach.

Nie powinna się o niego martwić. Tam, w górze, był bezpieczniejszy niż na powierzchni jej planety, gdzie mogli się czaić zamachowcy i gdzie czekał na niego Rukh. Musiała porozmawiać z nim na temat Noghri, przedstawić mu swoje wątpliwości i dać mu się przekonać, że jej obawy są bezpodstawne. Chciała wierzyć, że miał rację. Dlaczego więc wciąż niepokoiła się o jego życie? Nie mogła go ochronić przed wszelkimi zagrożeniami. Przed nim samym, ani, tym bardziej, przed sobą. Przeczuwała, że kiedyś nadejdzie taka chwila, gdy będzie musiała postawić na szali własne dobro lub interesy Thrawna. Bała się dokonać wyboru. Wciąż grała na dwa fronty.


	22. Between Scylla and Chimaera/Między Scyllą a Chimaerą

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that Thrawn is a villain.

„Znajdź i schwytaj Herę Syndullę” brzmiał ostatni rozkaz Thrawna względem Rukha. Holograficzny Noghri spoglądał na admirała z niedowierzaniem. Thrawn zlecał mu zadania, które wymagały zaangażowania przynajmniej kilku wyszkolonych wojowników. Rukh wciąż jeszcze nie namierzył Bridgera, ani pozostałych sabotażystów, a Thrawn wyznaczył mu już kolejną misję. Jednakże admirał był przekonany, że Noghri sprosta jego oczekiwaniom.

Zakończył się pierwszy etap bitwy o Lothal. Thrawn przemieścił niszczyciele, by wzmocnić blokadę planety. Rebelianci nie wiedzieli jeszcze, że wpadli w zasadzkę. Ci, którzy znaleźli się na Lothalu mieli wkrótce spotkać się z Rukhem. Pozostałych czekała zagłada. Niebywałe, że piloci x-wingów nadal łudzili się, że zdołają złamać blokadę wbrew woli admirała. Wydawało im się, że kontrolują bitwę, lecz wykonywali wyłącznie ruchy, które Thrawn dla nich przewidział. Syndulla zorientowałaby się, że admirał z nimi pogrywa. Dlatego musiał wyeliminować ją jako pierwszą, lecz nie mógł nie zabić. Różnica była kluczowa.

Rebelianci zawsze spieszyli na pomoc swoim towarzyszom. Wbrew logice, a często również i wbrew rozkazom. Statki wroga, które Thrawn obserwował teraz na swoim monitorze, powinny salwować się ucieczką. Ewakuacja oznaczałaby jednak porzucenie Syndulli i skazanie rebeliantów przebywających na Lothalu na śmierć, a przynajmniej, z pewnością, na schwytanie przez oddziały Imperium. Osobą decydującą o losach jeńców była gubernator Pryce. Wyrok mógł zatem być tylko jeden: egzekucja.

Thrawn nie chciał okłamywać Arihndy, ale sytuacja była na tyle poważna, że musiał przedłożyć strategiczne decyzje nad ich osobiste relacje. Rukh otrzymał od niego podwójne rozkazy. To była dobra taktyka, która sprawdziła się już raz w walce z Vagaari. Gubernator nie kontrolowała jego agenta, choć wydawało się jej, a także pozostałym, że tak jest.

Plan Thrawna opierał się na błędnych założeniach jego przeciwników. Polecić zabójcy, by wziął zakładników. Arihnda powinna być przekonana, że Noghri pozbył się rebeliantów. W pewnym sensie istotnie tak było. Ci jednak, dopóki żyli, mieli dla Imperium jakąś wartość. Dlatego admirał nie mógł dopuścić do ich śmierci, a tym bardziej do publicznej egzekucji. Arihnda nie zgodziłaby się z nim w tej kwestii. Argumentowałaby, że wymierzenie kary zdrajcom ma cel propagandowy. Wiedział, jak bardzo pragnęła śmierci agenta Kallusa. Ta bezkompromisowość gubernator była w tej chwili dla Thrawna użyteczna. Przyjaciele Syndulli i Bridgera musieli wierzyć, że pochwyconym towarzyszom grozi śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo.

Admirał zakładał, że nie odpuszczą oni, dopóki nie sforsują jego blokady. Na to liczył. Niepomni zagrożenia rebelianci znajdą się między Scyllą a Chimaerą. Thrawn oszacował czas nadejścia imperialnych posiłków. Nie ważne jak zwrotne i dobrze opancerzone były x-wingi, pierwsza zasada każdej potyczki, wpajana wszystkim dowódcom, głosiła: nie dać się wziąć w ogień krzyżowy.

W tej sytuacji wygrana Imperium stanowiła wyłącznie kwestię czasu. Zwycięstwo mogłoby być mniej kosztowne, gdyby admirał dysponował technologią Chissów. Wiedział, że nie powinien zdradzać sekretów swojego ludu bez wyraźnej konieczności. Był w stanie pokonać Rebelię, nie wykorzystując do tego celu urządzeń, które inżynierowie Imperium mogliby przekształcić w broń masowej zagłady. Dlatego milczał. Istniały tajemnice, które stanowiły większą wartość niż jego kariera wojskowa czy życie. Był zobowiązany chronić tych, za których stał się odpowiedzialny.

Cenniejsze od dobrej opinii Arihndy na jego temat było jej życie oraz życie tych, którzy znaleźli się pod jego dowództwem. Niektórzy przywódcy rozwiązywali wyłącznie bieżące problemy, lecz Thrawn patrzył perspektywicznie i układał długoterminowe strategie. Dla pewnych pionków przewidział bardziej znaczące role. Tylko ludzie dzielili figury na planszy na czarne i białe. W jego grze kolory nie były istotne.

Pierwsza zasada głosiła: nie dać się wziąć w ogień krzyżowy. Nie walczyć równocześnie z Rebelią i Przybyszami z Dali. Należało rozwiązać ten teoretyczny problem zanim stanie się faktem. W ten czy w inny sposób. Manipulacją lub metodą siłową. Skutecznie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Thrawn and Arihnda's relationship is going to be _complicated_.


	23. Never trust a Noghri/Nie ufaj Noghriemu

Podczas gdy Thrawn toczył bitwę w przestworzach, Arihnda prowadziła o wiele subtelniejszą walkę na powierzchni planety. By namierzyć przeciwnika, na polu bitwy wystarczał radar, żadna aparatura nie pomagała jednak w wykryciu spiskowców, którzy ukrywali się w gęsto zaludnionym mieście. Gubernator wiedziała, że rebelianci posiadali fałszywe dokumenty i w większości przypadków potrafili skutecznie zmylić imperialne patrole. Jedyną szansą znalezienia rebelianckiej igły w lothalskim stogu siana było przewidzenie celu ataku buntowników i przyłapanie ich na gorącym, lecz nie zbyt gorącym, uczynku.

Postanowiła osobiście przeprowadzić kontrolę fabryki Sienar Fleet Systems. Była przekonana, że takim działaniem sprowokuje Bridgera i jego towarzyszy do czynu. Jeśli kryli się w fabryce, w trakcie gruntownego przeszukania będą musieli się ujawnić.

Nie podobało jej się to, że musiała współpracować z Rukhem. Thrawn miał jednak rację: nawet elitarny oddział szturmowców nie był w stanie sprostać w boju umiejętnościom wyszkolonego Jedi.

Krążyły legendy o zdolnościach bitewnych użytkowników Mocy. Arihnda, czytając historię wojen klonów, uznała, że lepiej mieć Jedi po swojej stronie. Niestety Zakon zdradził Republikę i tylko dalekowzroczność Palpatine’a pozwoliła uniknąć przykrych konsekwencji zgubnych działań Jedi. Reprezentowali oni wyłącznie samych siebie, angażowali się w walki, w których zwycięstwo przynosiło im wymierne korzyści. Za nic mieli problemy ekonomiczne planet w Zewnętrznych Rubieżach. Przymykali oko na korupcję, przemyt, a nawet niewolnictwo. Za hasłem obrońców pokoju krył się konformizm.

Rebelianci, podobnie jak Jedi, nie chcieli zmiany na lepsze. Ich działania miały charakter destabilizujący galaktykę. Korzystali na tym piraci i organizacje przestępcze takie jak Czarne Słońce. Imperium nie mogło równocześnie uporać się z nimi wszystkimi i z konieczności tolerowało istnienie karteli i gangów, za priorytetową kwestię uznawszy stłumienie buntu. Czasem Arihnda zastanawiała się, czy po wyplenieniu Rebelii Imperium będzie w stanie podnieść się z upadku i przybrać kształt zamierzony przez Palpatine’a.

Wojna żywiła i wyniszczała Lothal. Fabryki dostarczały sprzęt potrzebny żołnierzom, ale gospodarka podporządkowana celom militarnym doprowadziła do ekonomicznego impasu, który w dalszej perspektywie mógł przerodzić się w zapaść finansową. Gdyby nie mocna pozycja Arihndy w imperialnej hierarchii, sytuacja Lothalu byłaby znacznie gorsza. Jej obywatele nie wiedzieli nawet, ile jej zawdzięczali, gdy negocjowała dla nich wysokość cła i podatku, albo kiedy przekonywała Radę Moffów, by przyznała jej planecie dodatkowy transport żywności i produktów codziennego użytku.

Przez blokadę dostawy zostały wstrzymane. Arihnda musiała uporać się z problemem buntowników, jeśli chciała zachować stanowisko gubernatora. Dlatego za swój cel obrała pozbycie się zdrajców takich jak Bridger. Z przyjemnością zastrzeliłaby chłopaka osobiście. I pozostałych. Każdego, kto rujnował jej planetę, karierę i życie.

Prawie ucieszyła się, kiedy w czasie jej inspekcji w fabryce doszło do wybuchu. Oznaczało to, że jest na dobrej drodze, by schwytać zamachowców. Szturmowcy pobiegli w kierunku płonących maszyn, lecz Rukh odwrócił się nagle i ruszył w stronę przeciwną. Arihnda wiedziała, o czym świadczy jego dziwne zachowanie. Kontrolowana eksplozja była zmyłką, a rebelianci chcieli wymknąć się, korzystając z chwilowego zamieszania.

Ścisnęła w dłoni blaster i podążyła za Noghrim. Był od niej szybszy i niebawem zniknął jej z oczu. Niewielka strata. Zauważyła niewysoką postać w zbroi szturmowca, która próbowała przedostać się do wyjścia. Stała za daleko, by oddać celny strzał. Mogła się ujawnić, ale przypuszczała, że rebeliant albo ją zaatakuje, albo rzuci się do ucieczki. Musiała podejść bliżej. Koncentrując się na swoim zadaniu, nie dostrzegła, że w tym samym czasie do niej także ktoś się podkradał. Kiedy wyczuła wrogą obecność za swoimi plecami, było za późno na odparcie ataku. Zobaczyła tylko szarą dłoń, która przykryła jej usta, by stłumić jej krzyk. Cios był zadany tak precyzyjnie, że niemal natychmiast straciła przytomność. Z bólu osunęła się w ciemność.


	24. Code: F/Kod: F

Zgniótł Rebelię. Dosłownie. Kiedy przybyły dodatkowe niszczyciele, admirał rozkazał uruchomić emitery studni grawitacyjnej, by uniemożliwić przeciwnikowi ucieczkę, a następnie rozpoczął ostrzał z obu stron. To była piękna bitwa. Częściowo jednak przypominała polowanie na uciążliwą muchę. X-wingi były niezwykle zwrotne i trafienie ich wymagało niesamowitej precyzji ze strony strzelca. Piloci Rebelii trzymali się na dystans od jego niszczycieli, który zmniejszali jedynie, przypuszczając ataki. Starali się wówczas postępować nieschematycznie i ich nietypowe manewry przykuły uwagę Thrawna. Nie mógł w danej chwili poświęcić wiele czasu na studiowanie zachowań nieprzyjaciela, jednak zamierzał odtworzyć później nagrania walk i przeanalizować poszczególne manewry, by ustalić podłoże kulturowe Rebelii. Taka wiedza mogła okazać się przydatna przy planowaniu kolejnych bitew.

Stracił więcej myśliwców niż zamierzał. Stare statki powinny zostać wycofane z użycia, a w ich miejsce wprowadzone nowe ulepszone jednostki typu TIE/D. Żałował, że nie może skorzystać z prototypów, ale potrzebował do tego celu wyszkolonej kadry i testów awaryjności sprzętu. Nie chciał niepotrzebnie wysyłać swoich pilotów na śmierć. Nie musiał podejmować zbędnego ryzyka. Był imperialnym admirałem, a nie przywódcą Rebelii.

Śmierć każdego żołnierza Imperium miała znaczenie. Gdyby nie piloci myśliwców TIE, Thrawn nie pozbyłyby się eskadry x-wingów. Zrobił tyle, ile był w stanie przy użyciu dostępnych mu środków. Minimalizował straty. Potrzebował lepszych maszyn.

Zszedł z mostka, gdy ostatni statek nieprzyjaciela eksplodował, zestrzelony podczas desperackiej próby przełamania blokady. Udał się do swojego gabinetu i skontaktował się z Rukhem. Niepewna mina jego agenta świadczyła o tym, że coś poszło niezgodnie z jego planem. Noghri opisał dokładnie przebieg wydarzeń w fabryce. Gdy wspomniał, że musiał ogłuszyć gubernator Pryce, usta Thrawna uformowały się w cienką linię. Admirał zacisnął szczęki jeszcze mocniej, kiedy usłyszał, że Pryce mogła być świadoma tego, kto ją zaatakował. Rozkazał Rukhowi postępować według wcześniejszych instrukcji, ale równocześnie unikać kontaktu z żołnierzami Imperium. Musiał porozmawiać z Arihndą i wyjaśnić jej zaistniałą sytuację. Nie palił się do tego szczególnie.

Niedługo później otrzymał sygnał nadchodzącej rozmowy z Lothalu. Tej częstotliwości używała gubernator. Nie mógł jej zignorować. I nie chciał.

Holograficzna twarz Arihndy ukazywała jej zmęczenie. Thrawn zauważył, że była zdenerwowana. Pytała o losy bitwy. Udzielił jej ogólnikowych informacji. Wiedział, że nie interesowały ją szczegóły.

\- Czy jest coś, o czym chciała pani ze mną porozmawiać? – zapytał.

\- Nie przez otwartą linię – oświadczyła. – Kod: F.

W ich prywatnym języku kod F oznaczał Fulcruma. Arihnda podejrzewała go o zdradę.


	25. A Known Enemy/Znany wróg

Thrawn zgodził się przyjąć ją na Chimaerze. Arihnda zastanawiała się, czy admirał potraktuje poważnie jej obawy dotyczące Rukha. Wolała porozmawiać z Thrawnem, kiedy Noghriego nie było w pobliżu. Musiała mu powiedzieć o wydarzeniach w fabryce. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego Rukh sprzyjał rebeliantom. Doszła do takiego wniosku po ponownym przeanalizowaniu sytuacji. Rukh zaatakował ją, gdy próbowała zastrzelić fałszywego szturmowca. Celowo zaszedł ją od tyłu tak, by nie była w stanie zidentyfikować go jako napastnika.

Kiedy żołnierze Imperium znaleźli nieprzytomną gubernator, uznali, że padła ofiarą sabotażystów. Arihnda nie zdementowała tej wersji. Powinna zarządzić poszukiwania Noghriego, wtrącić go do celi i poddać torturom, by poznać szczegóły jego misji. Wówczas jednak straciłaby szansę na zaskoczenie przeciwnika. Istniała możliwość, że Rukh nie był świadom tego, że odkryła jego prawdziwą tożsamość. Nie wątpiła w to, że był podwójnym agentem. W jaki sposób udało mu się zwieść Thrawna? Genialny strateg przeoczył jakiś szczegół dotyczący Noghrich. Pierwszy raz spotkała się z tak rażącym błędem z jego strony. Była zmartwiona. I zła.

Na swoje szczęście admirał miał ją. Potrzebował kogoś, kto postrzegał pewne kwestie z odmiennej perspektywy i potrafił zauważyć, najwyraźniej bagatelizowane przez Chissa, zagrożenia. Korzyścią wynikającą z zaistniałej kłopotliwej sytuacji było to, że Arihnda mogła udowodnić mu swoją przydatność. Korciło ją, by samodzielnie rozwiązać problem z Rukhem. Pomyślała jednak, że Thrawn nie byłby zachwycony takim rozwojem wydarzeń. Pracowali razem, powinna najpierw omówić z nim swój następny krok. Szczególnie, że jej działania miały dotyczyć ich obojga. Wsiadając na prom, żywiła nadzieję, że admirał doceni jej starania.

Thrawn przywitał ją w swoim gabinecie grobową miną. Arihndzie przeszło przez myśl, że musiał dowiedzieć się o jej wypadku. Być może miał swoje własne podejrzenia względem Rukha.

\- Cieszę się, że widzę panią w dobrym zdrowiu – powiedział odrobinę sztywno.

Czuł się winny. Niepotrzebnie. Każdemu zdarzało się pomylić.

Opowiedziała mu o całym zajściu. Nie przemilczała żadnego detalu. Do ostatniej chwili wstrzymywała się z wyrażeniem swojej opinii na temat Noghriego. W końcu oświadczyła:

\- Rukh pracuje dla Rebelii.

Pochwyciła spojrzenie Thrawna. Nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ani tym bardziej na rozzłoszczonego. W jego oczach tlił się smutek. I rozczarowanie?

\- To niemożliwe – odrzekł.

\- Zaatakował mnie w fabryce.

\- Nie skrzywdził cię. Wręcz przeciwnie, starał się cię chronić.

Zaśmiała się gorzko.

\- Nie chciał, żebym zastrzeliła rebelianta. Jak to wyjaśnić?

\- Postępował zgodnie z rozkazami – oznajmił Thrawn beznamiętnie.

\- Czyimi? Twoimi?

Otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz nie był w stanie dobrać właściwych słów. Ta chwila zawahania wystarczyła Arihndzie za odpowiedź.

\- Nie wierzę – stwierdziła, próbując opanować gniew.

Chciała, żeby zaprzeczył. Admirał jednak zaczął powoli tłumaczyć jej swój plan. Dlaczego nie wtajemniczył jej wcześniej? Jego nieszczerość bolała ją bardziej niż fakt, iż z sobie tylko znanych powodów nie chciał zabijać rebeliantów. Nie dopuszczała do siebie myśli, że mógłby zdradzić Imperium. Musiało istnieć jakieś inne, racjonalne wyjaśnienie jego postępowania.

\- Wytłumacz – poprosiła. – I nie kłam.

\- Studiowałem działania tych rebeliantów – powiedział powoli – ich historię, charaktery, aspiracje. Odkryłem ich mocne i słabe strony. Istnieje Bothańskie powiedzenie, które mówi, że lepszy jest znany wróg od nieznanego przyjaciela.

Arihnda podkręciła głową.

\- Chcesz się zaprzyjaźnić z rebeliantami? – syknęła.

\- To przysłowie oznacza coś przeciwnego – odparł spokojnie Thrawn. – Znanego wroga można skłonić do określonego działania. Sztuka polega na umiejętnej manipulacji poszczególnymi czynnikami tak, by wróg nieświadomie realizował nasze cele. W ten sposób Palpatine pokonał Jedi – dodał po chwili.

Zawahała się. To, co mówił Thrawn miało sens.

\- A Rukh? – wtrąciła nieprzekonana. – To znany wróg czy nieznany przyjaciel?

\- Noghri stanowią trudny przypadek – przyznał admirał. – Są bezgranicznie oddani osobie, której zawdzięczają życie. W tej kwestii przypominają Wookieech. Ich zobowiązanie wierności obejmuje ich wybawcę, lorda Vadera, a także tych, których łączą z nim więzy krwi.

\- To raczej wyklucza lojalność Rukha względem ciebie – odrzekła Arihnda. – Nie sądzę, by Vader był Chissem.

\- To nie ma znaczenia – stwierdził Thrawn. – Lord Vader uczynił mnie swoim pełnomocnikiem. Noghri wysoko cenią swój honor. Nie ma możliwości, by przyłączyli się do Rebelii, nawet gdyby taka decyzja była dla nich korzystna ze strategicznego punktu widzenia.

\- Zginą, broniąc Imperium? – zapytała zaszokowana.

Thrawn potwierdził skinieniem głowy.

Chciała opowiedzieć mu swój sen, ale wydawał jej się śmiesznym argumentem wobec chłodnej logiki Thrawna.

\- Widać niepotrzebnie się o ciebie martwiłam – rzekła cierpko.

Wyglądał na zakłopotanego jej wyznaniem.

\- Pozwól mi to naprawić – powiedział.

Wyciągnął z szuflady biurka niewielkie pudełko.

\- Co to? – nie potrafiła ukryć zaciekawienia.

\- Sztuka użytkowa – odparł, wręczając jej opakowany przedmiot.

Otwarła pojemnik i zobaczyła niebieskie szklane dildo. Zabrakło jej słów.

\- Mam się tym zaspokajać, kiedy ciebie nie będzie w pobliżu?

\- Kusząca propozycja, ale istnieje też inna możliwość – popatrzył jej głęboko w oczy i rzekł: - Możesz zrobić z nim co zechcesz. I ze mną.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's so obvious that the next chapter is M-rated.


	26. Trust/Zaufanie (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: anal sex, pain, and some hurt/comfort

Chciał ją przeprosić. Wiedział, że poczuła się urażona jego brakiem szczerości. Do jakiego stopnia powinien ufać Arihndzie? Mógł jej powierzyć własne życie. Nic ponadto.

Postanowił tym razem całkowicie oddać jej władzę nad sobą w sypialni. Potrzebowali równowagi. Chciał, żeby samodzielnie decydowała o tym, czego pragnie, bez jego sugestii. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że kiedy studiując i analizując ją, starał się spełniać jej oczekiwania, manipulował nią i uważał, że czyni to dla jej dobra. Właściwy bodziec wywoływał odpowiednią reakcję. Thrawn nie potrafił myśleć inaczej jak poprzez ciągi przyczynowo-skutkowe.

Jego uległość też była elementem gry. Miała sprawić, że Arihnda poczuje się lepiej, zyskując kontrolę nad sytuacją. Podporządkowanie się znaczyło jednak o wiele więcej. W jej kulturze było dowartościowaniem kobiecości, stwierdzeniem, że mężczyzna i kobieta są sobie równi, a ich role mogą być wymienne. W jego społeczeństwie sytuacja podległości miała miejsce, gdy jednostka lub grupa została uznana przez pozostałych za godną sprawowania władzy. Na taką pozycję trzeba było zasłużyć. Także w przypadku związków partnerskich, władza była przekazywana stopniowo i tylko w wyjątkowych sytuacjach mogła mieć wymiar absolutny. Więź musiała być silna, by pojawiło się bezgraniczne zaufanie.

Thrawn nie wierzył jeszcze w taki sposób Arihndzie Pryce, lecz pragnął jej zaufać.

Rozebrał się, usiadł na swoim łóżku i uniósł brew w niemym pytaniu: jak chcesz, żebyśmy to zrobili? Arihnda była chwilowo zbyt zainteresowana jego wargami, by rozważyć tę kwestię. Chciała, by ją całował. Usiadła mu na kolanach tak, by czuł jej nagie ciało na swoim. Całował ją powoli, z pietyzmem, jakby w danej chwili nic innego się nie liczyło.

Odsunęła się od niego i skłoniła go, by położył się na plecach na materacu. Poleciła mu, by się masturbował. Zaczął masować dłonią swojego członka. Zauważył, że obserwowanie go sprawiało jej przyjemność.

Zapytała go o lubrykant. Spróbował się podnieść, by podać jej opakowanie.

\- Nie, nie wstawaj. Sama znajdę.

Nie miała doświadczenia w stosowaniu tego typu środków, stwierdził z niezadowoleniem, cmokając językiem. Potrzebowali zdecydowanie więcej smaru. Kiedy natarła nim dildo, wiedział, że jest zdecydowana, by użyć go na nim. Wziął od niej pojemnik z lubrykantem, zanurzył w nim dwa palce i rozprowadził płyn po ściankach odbytnicy.

Gdy uznał, że jest gotów, skinął głową przyzwalająco. Chwilę później poczuł ból rozsadzający mu od środka miednicę. Gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Ból się nasilił, gdy Arihnda zaczęła poruszać dildem, symulując pchnięcia. Nie wierzył, że się na to zgodził. Przygryzł wargę, by powstrzymać się od krzyku. Kolejne pchnięcie. Zaklął szpetnie w Cheunh.

Ból na moment ustąpił innej sensacji. Arihnda zaczęła pocierać jego członka. Tętno Thrawna wzrosło, a penis powoli nabierał sztywności. Następne pchnięcie. Był w stanie to wytrzymać, dopóki ręka Arihndy głaskała jego męskość. Trząsł się z nadmiaru zmysłowych wrażeń.

Zaprzestała ruchów dildem, ale nie wyciągnęła go na zewnątrz.

\- Zasłużył pan na nagrodę, admirale – powiedziała.

Zobaczył jak siada na jego udach, tyłem do niego. Poczuł jak wprowadza jego członka do swojej pochwy, powoli, coraz głębiej. Jak zaciska się wokół niego. Poruszył biodrami i jęknął, kiedy dildo mocniej wbiło się w jego odbyt. Podwójna stymulacja dostarczyła mu dawkę bólu i przyjemności. Nie był pewien, które z tych doznań doprowadziło go do ekstazy.

Zdawało mu się, że na chwilę stracił wzrok. Musiał krzyknąć, ale nie pamiętał później wypowiedzianych słów, nie wiedział, czy mówił w swoim czy w obcym języku. W końcu przypomniał sobie basic.

\- Wyjmij, proszę… - wydusił z siebie.

Jego ciało nadal drżało. Czuł fantomowy ból, tym razem z powodu braku dilda. Przyglądał się Arihndzie, zastanawiając się, czy ona również doświadczyła orgazmu podczas ich gwałtownego stosunku. Jak gdyby odgadując jego myśli, rzekła:

\- Teraz moja kolej.

Odłożyła dildo i sięgnęła po lubrykant. Zaczęła smarować nim jego wciąż twardego członka. Thrawn syknął. Nie był gotowy na kolejny wytrysk w tak krótkim czasie.

\- Chcę cię poczuć w sobie – oświadczyła Arihnda. – Chcę, żebyś mnie wziął od tyłu.

\- Ale nie…

\- Zdecydowanie: tak! – przerwała mu.

Nie mógł jej odmówić. Nie po tym, co między nimi zaszło. Nie powinna go była o to prosić. Stosunek analny był bolesny, a jego penis w stanie erekcji miał większy rozmiar niż szklane dildo.

Pomógł jej przyjąć w miarę bezpieczną pozycję. Na kolanach, tak, by mogła podeprzeć się rękami. Włożył w nią zwilżony uprzednio palec, by przygotować ją na bolesną penetrację. Objął ją w pasie i wszedł w nią ostrożnie. Była ciaśniejsza niż się spodziewał.

\- Rusz się! – warknęła.

Starał się wchodzić w nią powoli i równie nieśpiesznie wychodzić, aby nie zranić jej intensywnymi posunięciami. Protestowała. Chciała, by przyspieszył. Spostrzegł w pewnym momencie, że jej komendy stają się coraz bardziej rozpaczliwe. Wyszedł z niej i przewrócił ją na plecy.

Na jej policzku lśniła łza. Rozzłościło ją, że to zauważył. Położył się obok niej i obrócił ją w swoją stronę tak, by ich twarze znalazły się na tym samym poziomie. Przyłożył swoje usta do jej policzka i delikatnie zlizał słony płyn. Otoczył ją ramionami. Szeptał jej do ucha obietnicę, że nigdy jej nie skrzywdzi. Chciał wierzyć, że jest w stanie dotrzymać takiej przysięgi. Miał nadzieję, że Arihnda go zrozumie i nie pozwoli mu przekroczyć granicy. W tej kwestii musieli sobie ufać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe I wrote it.  
> I hope it will be better in the next chapter(s). Can't be worse, can it?


	27. Recovering/Lizanie ran (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: you know

Sama tego chciała. Ból promieniował z jej partii intymnych, przenikał lędźwie, biodra i krzyż. Pierwszy raz przestała odczuwać przyjemność płynącą ze stosunku z Thrawnem i pragnęła tylko, by to się skończyło.

Należało jej się. To ona zasugerowała Thrawnowi seks analny. Zgodził się. Teraz przeszło jej przez myśl, że zrobił to wyłącznie dla niej.

Zadała mu ból. Nie była pewna, czy to lubił. Wydawało jej się niewłaściwym o to pytać. Pozwolił jej na penetrację dildem. Może po prostu był ciekawy? Powinna przestać, kiedy spostrzegła cierpienie na jego twarzy. Torturowała wcześniej więźniów, potrafiła rozpoznać dyskomfort, ból. Thrawn był Chissem, ale pod względem anatomii nie różnił się zbytnio od ludzi. Może był bardziej opanowany, miał wyższy próg tolerancji bólu, ale niewątpliwie odczuwał jak człowiek. Nie protestował, usprawiedliwiała się w myślach. Z drugiej strony nie wiedziała, co mówił, kiedy przeszedł na swój ojczysty język.

Lubił, gdy go ujeżdżała, a przynajmniej tak jej się zdawało. Doprowadziła go do orgazmu, choć wyglądało to trochę jakby dostał jakiegoś ataku. Poczuła jak jego ciało ogarnęły konwulsje, słyszała jak krzyczał bez słów. Zadał jej ból kilkoma gwałtowniejszymi pchnięciami tuż przed wytryskiem. Wyciągnęła z siebie jego członka i obróciła się, by zobaczyć, jak admirał próbuje się uspokoić. Z trudem łapał powietrze. Wystraszyła się, że mógł doznać wstrząsu. Była szczęśliwa, kiedy w końcu przemówił do niej w ludzkim języku.

Przypomniał jej, że wciąż miał w sobie dildo. Poczuła ucisk w środku, coś na kształt wyrzutów sumienia. Przyglądał jej się z niemal naukowym zainteresowaniem. Wówczas podjęła decyzję, której wkrótce miała pożałować.

Zmusiła go, żeby zrobił z nią to samo, co ona z nim. Chciała poczuć to samo co on i sprawdzić, czy ból może przemienić się w rozkosz. Widziała jego niechęć do tego pomysłu i opór malujący się na jego twarzy. W końcu ustąpił jej, zrezygnowany. Zauważyła wtedy, że odkąd znaleźli się razem w jego sypialni, zgadzał się na wszystko, cokolwiek zaproponowała.

Nie podobało jej się jego wycofanie. Wolałaby, żeby odpowiedział agresją, żeby walczył z nią i ją pokonał. Zdała sobie sprawę, że lubiła w nim bezkompromisowość, pewność słuszności własnych racji i brak pokory. Przypominał w tym ją samą.

A jednak był zupełnie od niej różny. Chciała, by wziął ją gwałtownie, lecz on niemiłosiernie przedłużał stosunek analny. Może planował ją w ten sposób ukarać. Chwilę później zwątpiła w swoją zdolność oceny jego charakteru, kiedy przerwał bolesną penetrację, przytulił ją mocno i zaczął ją delikatnie pieścić i całować. Obejmował ją, jakby zamierzał ją bronić przed wszelkimi niebezpieczeństwami galaktyki i szeptał jej do ucha czułe słowa kojącym głosem. Nie znała takiego Thrawna. Czy to była kolejna z jego gier? Mało ją to obchodziło. Byle był przy niej w każdym momencie jej życia.

Powinno ją zaniepokoić to, jak wielki miał na nią wpływ i jak bardzo uzależniła się od jego obecności. Nie chciała się przywiązywać. To przynosiło tylko ból. Wiedziała, że wcześniej czy później zaczną się ranić. Być może już zaczęli.

Obserwowała jak Thrawn podnosząc się z łóżka, skrzywił się mimowolnie. Chwilę później wrócił do niej z pojemniczkiem z bactą. Była zaskoczona tym, jak umiejętnie odkaził jej rany i rozprowadził po jej ciele leczniczą maść. Zanim zdążyła zadeklarować gotowość odwzajemnienia przysługi, admirał wstał ponownie i udał się pod prysznic. Zauważyła, że zabrał ze sobą bactę.

Spróbowała się podnieść, jednak sparaliżował ją ból. Zobaczyła czerwone plamy na białej pościeli. Nie wiedziała, czy krew należała do niej, czy do Thrawna. Nie chciała dłużej leżeć w jego łóżku, ale nie była w stanie wstać. Upłynęło kilka minut zanim admirał znów znalazł się w zasięgu jej wzroku. Spostrzegła, że włożył na siebie mundur.

Patrzył na nią z troską. Nie mogła tego znieść. Kazał jej odpoczywać. Niedoczekanie jego. Spojrzał na nią surowo. Uśmiechnęła się. Pokręcił głową i oświadczył, że musi wydać dyspozycje załodze na czas swojej nieobecności na statku. Zamierzał polecieć z nią na Lothal. Ucieszyła się. Dopiero gdy wyszedł, przypomniała sobie, że chciała go chronić przed Rukhem. Być może będzie w stanie zrobić to lepiej, przebywając w pobliżu Thrawna. Pilnować go nocą, dzieląc jego łóżko, najchętniej.


	28. The Fourth Study/Studium Czwarte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn plays too many games at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: Fulcrum paranoia? or my weird sense of humor.  
> Thrawn doesn't want anyone to have his sex tapes.

W dziwny sposób udało mu się naprawić swoje relacje z Arihndą. Okazał, że mu na niej zależy. Znów ją zmanipulował, aranżując ryzykowną grę w uległość i dominację. Przeczuwał, że Pryce miała skłonność do sadyzmu. Nie przypuszczał, że może równocześnie być masochistką. Nie był pewien, czy ten rys jej charakteru mu odpowiadał.

Musiał zrozumieć, dlaczego tak postępowała. Lubiła ból? Wydawało mu się to nielogiczne. Chciała postawić go w sytuacji, w której mógł z łatwością ją skrzywdzić. To był test.

Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Powinna znać go na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że nie zaspokajałby swoich żądz jej kosztem. Dla niego liczyła się równowaga. Czy dla niej także? Przeanalizował ponownie jej działania. „Teraz moja kolej”, powiedziała. Jej kolej na… ból? Chodziło jej o odwrócenie ról? Czy zaproponowałaby mu to samo, gdyby wcześniej nie pozwolił jej na penetrację dildem? Zmartwił się, jednak paradoksalnie poczuł do niej większy szacunek.

Udało jej się go przechytrzyć. Nie próbowała go sobie podporządkowywać. Chciała, by sam pragnął jej się oddać. Podsycała jego pożądanie. Pozwalała mu na coraz więcej i nie wyznaczała żadnych limitów. Zaburzała równowagę. Zmuszała go do rewanżu lub rekompensaty. To była rozgrywka na wysokim poziomie. Niebezpieczna gra, w której mogli się wzajemnie zniszczyć, albo…

Może była dla niego kimś więcej niż tylko partnerką? Czy mogła być tą wyjątkową osobą, zagubioną cząstką niego samego? Nie szukał swojej drugiej połowy, nie powinien się teraz rozpraszać. Miał inne cele. Musiał przygotować galaktykę na nadchodzącą wojnę.

Ale czy potrafiłby jej odmówić, gdyby okazało się, że wyłącznie on był w stanie zapewnić jej szczęście? Nie, nie mógłby. To by było podłe. Nie wolno mu było decydować za nią. Mógł ją przekonać, że nie powinni być ze sobą. Pomyślał, że byłaby w stanie zrozumieć jego racje. Kto inny, jeśli nie ona? Zabolało go to jeszcze bardziej.

Mógł się mylić. Może wcale do siebie nie pasowali. Arihnda była ludzką kobietą, wychowała się w zupełnie innej od jego kulturze. Nie rozumowała jak Chiss. A on nie myślał jak człowiek. Starał się, ale zawsze pozostawała przestrzeń nieprzekładalności gatunkowego doświadczenia. To był ten element, którego mu brakowało. Arihnda.

Gdy wsiadał razem z nią na jej prom, zdawał sobie sprawę, że łączyła ich tajemnica. Te same pragnienia i wspólny ból. Dobrze, że mieli oddzielną kabinę i nie musieli przebywać z resztą załogi. Żadne z nich nie miało ochoty siedzieć podczas podróży.

\- Co chciałby pan teraz robić, admirale? – spytała Arihnda z figlarnym uśmiechem na ustach.

Przyłożył palec do swoich warg.

\- Naprawdę? – zmarszczyła brwi.

Może był nazbyt ostrożny, ale doświadczenia z Kallusem przekonały go, że nie należy ujawniać wrażliwych informacji w miejscach, w których dało się założyć podsłuch. Nie mogli ufać nawet własnym żołnierzom. Każdy mógł zmienić stronę.

Sekrety wojskowe zawsze były najbardziej cenne, lecz Thrawn wiedział, jaką wagę mają pozornie nieistotne szczegóły z życia prywatnego. Emocje często przysłaniały racjonalny osąd sytuacji. Rozpracował Herę Syndullę. Potwierdził swoje podejrzenia dotyczące jej relacji z Jarrusem wtedy, na Atollonie. Potrafił uderzyć w jej czułą strunę. Mógł ją złamać, albo pozyskać dla chissańskiej floty. Nie zdecydował jeszcze, co zrobi, gdy ją schwyta. W dużej mierze zależało to od samej Syndulli.

Nie wątpił w to, że jego relacje z Arihndą dało się wykorzystać przeciwko niemu. Imperator z pewnością by tak uczynił. Zabiłby ją czy trzymał przy życiu, by mieć Thrawna w szachu? Admirał był inteligentnym graczem. Znał stawkę. Obserwował wszystkie figury na planszy. Palpatine mógł zgarnąć białą wieżę, Arihndę, ale wówczas Thrawn ruszyłby jego czarnego gońca. Jeśli admirał dobrze odgadł prawdziwą tożsamość Vadera, rozgrywka mogła stać się bardzo ekscytująca.

Na razie rzeczywista Arihnda, a nie szachowa figura, stała tuż przed nim i delikatnie dotykała jego twarzy. Wystawiała na próbę jego samokontrolę. Chciał, by te same dłonie eksplorowały inne części jego ciała.

Nie mogli się kochać na promie. W ich obecnym stanie żadne z nich nie byłoby na tyle cicho, by nie przerazić, a w najlepszym wypadku nie skonsternować reszty załogi. Gdyby któryś z jej członków był na dodatek Fulcrumem…

Thrawn wolałby, żeby dowództwo Sojuszu Rebelii nie posiadało dźwiękowego nagrania jego stosunku z gubernator Lothalu. Bardziej by go zdenerwowało, gdyby tę informację przechwycił wywiad Imperium. Najmniej zabawną możliwością byłoby udostępnienie nagrania Chissom. Thrawn potrafił wyobrazić sobie wyraz twarzy admirał Ar’alani. Być może przekroczyłby w końcu granicę jej wyrozumiałości. Thrass umarłby na zawał, gdyby…

Admirał nie chciał ponownie stanąć przed sądem wojskowym, ani tłumaczyć się ze swoich działań. Zaletą jego pracy dla Imperium było to, że znalazł się poza jurysdykcją Rodów Panujących. Palpatine był zdecydowanie mniej rygorystyczny w kwestii poprawności politycznej niż Chissowie. Imperator żądał wyników, mniej interesowały go stosowane przez jego stratega metody. Z takim sojuszem wiązało się jednak większe ryzyko. Chissowie nie mieliby odwagi skazać Thrawna na śmierć. W Imperium życie admirała zależało od kaprysu jednego człowieka. Czy był wystarczająco lojalny, by przetrwać? I ważniejsze: czy posiadał dość sprytu, by ochronić Arihndę?


	29. Closeness/Bliskość

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so bitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: sexual tension?  
> reference to Heroes of Mandalore but no actual spoilers.

Thrawn był dużo lepszy od niej w czytaniu mowy ciała. Gesty, mimika, wszelkie sygnały niewerbalne dostarczały mu szereg informacji, które później bezwzględnie wykorzystywał do własnych celów. Potrafił umiejętnie manipulować swoim rozmówcą. Arihnda zazdrościła mu tych zdolności. Zastanawiała się, czy jest w stanie oszukać admirała. Kallusowi udawało się to do pewnego czasu.

Mogła symulować na przykład emocjonalny chłód. Grać niedostępną. Nie, w przypadku Thrawna takie działanie nie miało sensu. Rozgryzłby ją w mgnieniu oka.

Czy ona także potrafiła rozpracować jego? Wpatrywała się w jego sylwetkę, gdy razem przemierzali korytarze Chimaery. Starała się go słuchać, a równocześnie wychwycić jakieś nieuświadomione i niekontrolowane elementy jego zachowania.

Admirał mówił o Mandalorze. Arihnda podzieliła się z nim swoją wiedzą na temat obecnego gubernatora planety, Tibera Saxona i jego poprzednika oraz brata, Gara. Thrawn był zainteresowany tym, czy Tiber nosi tradycyjną mandaloriańską zbroję. Zrobił jej krótki wykład na temat mandaloriańskiej kultury wojennej. Wspomniał o legendarnej broni zwanej Mrocznym Mieczem.

Arihnda wątpiła w to, by jakiś historyczny artefakt pomógł komukolwiek w zdobyciu władzy nad całą planetą. Polityka była o wiele bardziej skomplikowana. Thrawn lubił zabytki, ale większość ludzi nie przywiązywała do nich aż tak wielkiej wagi. Z pewnością nie należał do nich Tiber Saxon.

Trochę niepokoiła ją nagła fascynacja admirała Mandalorą. Thrawn sprzymierzył się z nią, nie z Saxonem. To jej winien był pomoc. Nie mogła zaprzeczyć temu, że Tiber był nieudolnym gubernatorem. Rada Imperialna powinna wyznaczyć kogoś innego na jego miejsce. Kłopoty Saxona nie były ich problemami, powiedziała Thrawnowi. Admirał nie zgodził się z nią. Przypomniał jej o udziale mandaloriańskich wojowników w bitwie o Atollon. Sabine Wren. Jak mogłaby zapomnieć tamto upokorzenie.

Starała się hamować, ale Thrawn musiał dostrzec jej irytację. Oczywiście wysnuł błędne wnioski. Stwierdził, że skontaktuje się z Tiberem i omówi z nim kwestie militarne. Prychnęła, że powinien bardziej przejmować się Lothalem. Zmarszczył brwi. Przecież leciał z nią na jej planetę. Naprawa sytuacji na Mandalorze leżała w ich interesie, argumentował. Mógł pokierować Saxonem, by zredukował poparcie swoich rodaków dla Rebelii.

Chciał użyć gubernatora Mandalory. Spostrzegł, że nie zabrzmiało to dobrze. Nie miał zamiaru mówić tego wprost, nie w obecności Arihndy. Udała, że nic się nie stało. Wiedziała, że ona także była dla niego pionkiem w jego grze. A on stał się jej narzędziem. Nie powinni się oszukiwać, że mogło być inaczej. Wykorzystywali się wzajemnie. Również w łóżku. Czasem udawali, że potrafią być ze sobą bezinteresownie. To była tylko gra. Musiała przyznać, że Thrawn był w niej wyśmienity.

Gdy znaleźli się razem na promie, dotknęła delikatnie jego twarzy. Czuły gest. To też była gra. Lubiła się z nim drażnić. Dał jej do zrozumienia, że nie ma ochoty na seks. Może zraził się po ich ostatnim, nieudanym stosunku. Chciała sprawić, by zmienił zdanie. Nawet jeśli nie mogli się kochać na promie, dobrze było poczuć jego pożądanie.

Pozwalał jej badać fakturę swojej skóry. Była ciepła, miękka, niemal ludzka. Wydawało jej się, czy zmienił się odcień jego niebieskiej karnacji? Może to było wyłącznie złudzenie optyczne wywołane grą świateł.

W pewnym momencie Thrawn stracił cierpliwość i przyparł ją do ściany. Poczuła rosnącą ekscytację. Był od niej silniejszy. Mógł wziąć ją na stojąco. Chciała kochać się z nim w takiej pozycji, opleść go nogami w pasie i pozwolić, by ją trzymał, by ją przygwoździł do ściany i wbił w nią.

Na razie zdołał ją unieruchomić. Odgrodził ją sobą jak barierą od reszty wszechświata. Nie mogła sięgnąć do klamry jego spodni, albo choćby do guzików jego munduru. Nie była w stanie nawet przybliżyć ust do jego twarzy i go pocałować.

\- To nie jest odpowiednie miejsce – strofował ją lekko.

Nie podniecał go seks w przestrzeni publicznej? Przywierając ciałem do jego ciała, miała nadzieję wyczuć jego erekcję.

\- Nie – rzekł twardo.

Przejmował się tym, że załoga promu ich usłyszy. Zakładał możliwość, że na jej statku założono podsłuch. Nie mogli swobodnie rozmawiać, nie byli w stanie się kochać. Arihnda nie miała pomysłu, co jeszcze może mu zaproponować.

Czuła się sfrustrowana. Najchętniej by go ugryzła. Tak, by został ślad. Żeby wszyscy, a szczególnie sam Thrawn wiedzieli, że należy do niej. To była śmieszna małostkowość z jej strony.

Zapewne by jej nie zrozumiał, tak, jak teraz nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co czuje. Mógł być geniuszem, ale w kwestiach emocji błądził po omacku. To była jego słabość. Próbował posługiwać się chłodną logiką nawet, gdy zupełnie nie przystawała ona do sytuacji.

Była zła. Na niego i na siebie. Nie potrafili stworzyć związku opartego na uczuciach. Umieli jedynie grać, manipulować sobą i innymi. Chciałaby mu powiedzieć, że go kocha, ale to byłoby kłamstwo. Marzyła o tym, żeby Thrawn wyznał jej miłość, lecz taka sytuacja wydawała jej się niemożliwa.

To bolało, kiedy stał tak blisko, że dzieliła ich wyłącznie warstwa ubrań. Tylko to i wszystko: różnice światopoglądów nie do przezwyciężenia.


	30. Care/Troska

Czasem myślał, że jego życie byłoby o wiele prostsze, gdyby troszczył się wyłącznie o samego siebie. Jak człowiek. Był jednak Chissem, dlatego zawsze miał na uwadze dobro swoich ludzi. Dbanie o interesy Ósmego Rodu było jego obowiązkiem, ochrona społeczeństwa Chissów stanowiła jego przywilej. Był dumny z tego, że mógł wykorzystywać swoje zdolności, by bronić tych, którzy stali się w jakimś stopniu od niego zależni. W jego świadomości ta odpowiedzialność nie miała granic gatunkowych. Zamierzał otoczyć troską każdego, kto znalazł się, choćby chwilowo i niecelowo, pod jego komendą.

Palpatine nie rozumiał tego, co dla Thrawna stanowiło naturalny porządek rzeczy. Admirał nie potrafił przestać być Chissem, nawet gdyby Imperium tego od niego wymagało, ani nawet gdyby jego ludzie uznali, że nie zasługuje na to miano. Przywódcy Rodów Panujących mogli go zdegradować, wygnać, ale nie byli w stanie zmienić jego natury. Wiedzieli o tym. Celowo go odesłali. Thrawn nie był prezentem dla Imperatora, lecz tykającą bombą.

Prócz bycia Chissem, był też sobą, Thrawnem. Oznaczało to, że sam decydował, co jest odpowiednim wyrazem jego troski. Nikt nie mógł zdjąć z niego odpowiedzialności za życie Chissów i podległych jego dowództwu ludzi. Im wyżej piął się w imperialnej hierarchii, tym więcej osób musiał otoczyć opieką.

Bał się zawiązywać prywatne znajomości. Nie chciał zatracić perspektywy. Dopóki był obcym, mógł podejmować decyzje w oparciu o logikę, liczby i przewidywane konsekwencje. Pamiętał swoje spotkanie z Jorjem Car’dasem i Maris Ferasi. Ludzie go hamowali. Nie potrafił pozostać obojętnym na ich los. Po części potrzebował tego. Nie chciał ograniczać się wyłącznie do bycia protektorem Chissów. Kontakt z ludźmi umożliwiał mu przezwyciężanie słabości swojej natury.

Tworzenie bliższych relacji łączyło się zawsze z pewnym ryzykiem. Myślał o Elim Vanto. Czuł się odpowiedzialny za karierę swojego tłumacza i asystenta. Być może nawet za bardzo. Mając na uwadze dobro Eliego, pokierował go w stronę Chissów. Nie musiał tego robić, a jednak przekazał swojego podwładnego admirał Ar’alani. Uważał, że uczynił słusznie.

Arihnda stanowiła zupełnie inny przypadek. Sama wkroczyła w jego życie i poprosiła go o pomoc. Jego troska była jego wyborem. Mógł jej odmówić wtedy, na Coruscant. Uznał jednak, że miała rację i potrzebowała go. Podjął decyzję. Konsekwencje tamtego ruchu okazały się daleko idące.

Nie przypuszczał, że znów się spotkają: ona jako gubernator Lothalu, on jako admirał imperialnej floty. Znów znalazła się w kłopocie, a Thrawn mógł rozwiązać jej problemy. Tym, co sprawdziło go do jej systemu nie był wyłącznie rozkaz Tarkina, ani nawet uprzejma wymiana przysług pomiędzy nim a Pryce. Stał się za nią odpowiedzialny.

Zobaczył, do czego była zdolna w trakcie bitwy pod Batonn. Gdyby nie pomógł jej wcześniej, nie posiadałaby wystarczających uprawnień, by znaleźć się na imperialnym niszczycielu i samowolnie podjąć misję ratowania swojej rodziny. Gdyby pomógł jej wtedy, przeszło mu przez myśl, nie zginęłoby tylu cywilów. Nie poprosiła go wówczas o wsparcie. Nie zaufała mu.

Nie chciał tego, lecz ponosił odpowiedzialność za to, co się wydarzyło. Losy jego i Pryce splotły się nieodwracalnie. Mogli ze sobą walczyć lub współpracować. Wybrali współdziałanie. Nie zdradził jej tajemnicy. Nie oczekiwał od niej rekompensaty za swoje milczenie. Z własnej woli pomogła mu zyskać kolejny awans. Nie pragnął splendoru, jednak funkcja wielkiego admirała dawała mu większe możliwości ochrony swoich ludzi. Równocześnie nakładała na niego nowe obowiązki.

Relacje między nim a Pryce skomplikowały się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy, pracując razem, zbliżyli się do siebie. Wzajemna fascynacja i poczucie jakiegoś braku pchnęły ich ku sobie. Był za nią odpowiedzialny. Wiedział, czego od niego chciała, czego potrzebowała. Zgodził się jej to dać.

Skłamałby, gdyby stwierdził, że nie przyniosło mu to satysfakcji. Lubił czuć się potrzebnym. Łaknął akceptacji. Arihnda w żadnej sytuacji nie dała mu odczuć, że jako nie-człowiek nie może sprostać jakiemuś zadaniu, albo przynależeć do ludzkiej wspólnoty.

Nigdy nie miał niczego, ani tym bardziej nikogo na wyłączność. Myśl, że jest jedyną osobą, która zna skrywaną stronę Arihndy i jedynym mężczyzną, który może dotykać jej w określony sposób, sprawiała mu przyjemność. Jednocześnie nie był w stanie całkowicie jej przeniknąć i wciąż pragnął ją badać. Gdyby nie była skomplikowaną zagadką, nie wydawałaby się mu tak interesująca.

Arihnda inaczej niż on pojmowała troskę, jednak z całą pewnością mógł orzec, że zależało jej na nim. Jej przywiązanie miało wymiar osobisty. Było jej wyborem. Thrawn czułby się pewniej, gdyby wiedział, że zasłużył na jej względy.

Ludzie rozumowali w odmienny sposób niż Chissowie. Ich decyzje nie były nieodwracalne. Chissów charakteryzowała stałość uczuć, gdyż nie kierowali się emocjami, lecz logiką. Ponosili konsekwencje swoich wyborów. Thrawn nie mógł przestać być odpowiedzialny za Arihndę. Ona jednak była w stanie zerwać ich stosunki i stać się zupełnie obojętną na jego los. Jak gdyby nigdy nic ich nie łączyło.

Coraz częściej wydawało mu się, że balansuje na cienkiej linie, próbując dochować wierności Imperium, mieć na uwadze dobro Chissów i równocześnie pozostać lojalnym wobec Arihndy. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że oboje inaczej rozumieli to pojęcie. Nie mógł być jej bezgranicznie oddanym, ani całkowicie wobec niej szczerym. Gdyby tego zażądała, musiałby jej odmówić.

Uświadomił sobie, ze zdumieniem, że wcale tego nie chce. Jednak ponad własne pragnienia zawsze przedkładał obowiązki. Wiedział, że jeśli kiedykolwiek będzie musiał odciąć się od Arihndy, uczyni to wbrew sobie. Miał nadzieję, że gdy przyjdzie taka chwila, to ona podejmie decyzję o ich rozstaniu. Jedynie wtedy, wciąż troszcząc się o nią, będzie w stanie zaakceptować podobną sytuację.


	31. Simulation/Udawanie

Znów przyłapał ją na tym, jak go obserwowała. Peszyło ją to, że obracał się w jej stronę i unosił pytająco brew, zupełnie jakby wiedział, że wpatruje się w niego uporczywie od dłuższego czasu. Próbowała go studiować. Wolałaby, żeby nie był tego świadomy.

Zastanawiała się w jakiej mierze jego ruchy były wyćwiczone. Wszyscy w Imperium zachowywali się nienaturalnie. Nosili maski. Jedni coś ukrywali, inni przyswoili wojskowy dryl i odpowiadało im życie automatów. Thrawn należał do tych, którzy mieli jakąś mroczną tajemnicę. Najprawdopodobniej admirał skrywał nie jeden, lecz całe mnóstwo sekretów.

Czy znała prawdziwego Thrawna? Mogła odrzeć go z munduru, ale nie była w stanie przeniknąć jego myśli. Czuła, że jej nie ufał. Nie zupełnie. Może nie potrafił.

Gdyby nie był skomplikowaną zagadką, nie wydawałby jej się tak interesujący. Rozpracowywała go powoli. Nauczyła się czytać jego nastroje.

Lekko uniesione kąciki ust. Był rozbawiony jej atencją. Oblizała wargi. Jego źrenice się rozszerzyły. Pomyślał, że jej zainteresowanie ma podtekst seksualny. Dobrze.

Obniżył głos o oktawę. Celowo. Dwoje może grać w tę samą grę, przeszło jej przez myśl. Starał się ją rozproszyć. Przychodziło mu to z nadzwyczajną łatwością. Oparł rękę o swoje biodro, a drugą swobodnie gestykulował. Wpatrywała się w jego palce.

To nie mogło wyglądać dobrze dla postronnych obserwatorów. Musiała pilnować dystansu między nimi. Thrawn nie przejmował się zbytnio kwestią przestrzeni osobistej. Stawał za blisko niej, a jednocześnie, gdy byli sami, nie dość blisko.

Kilka razy pozwolił jej wpaść na siebie na korytarzu. Wiedziała, że zrobił to z premedytacją. Miała ochotę dać mu klapsa. Ochrona zyskałaby cenne nagranie, na którym gubernator Lothalu uderza w pośladki wielkiego admirała. Spróbowała sobie wyobrazić jego minę. Wydęte usta i zmarszczone brwi. Zirytowany Thrawn. Wciąż był atrakcyjny, na swój sposób.

Teraz także wyglądał pociągająco, gdy skrzyżował ręce na piersiach i zacisnął wargi, spoglądając na nią z naganą. Nie okazała należytego entuzjazmu wobec jego projektu Defenderów. Wiedział, że go wspierała, nawet w kwestiach, których dobrze nie rozumiała. Podarowałaby mu te myśliwce, byle tylko go uszczęśliwić. To była niebezpieczna myśl. Nie mogła popełnić głupstwa z powodu sentymentu do wielkiego admirała.

Nie powinno jej zbytnio na nim zależeć. Nie kochał jej, nie był zdolny do tego typu uczuć. Gdyby potrafił kochać, nie wybrałby Arihndy. Znalazłby kobietę, która odwzajemniłaby jego miłość. Nie posiadał, ani nie szukał nikogo takiego.

Ich związek był… wygodny. Pozwalał im obojgu zaspokajać cielesne żądze. Bez emocjonalnego zaangażowania. Bez przysiąg i niemożliwych do spełnienia obietnic. Bez oczekiwań.

Thrawn nie potrafił jej zaufać. Nie zasługiwała na to.

Przypomniała sobie, jak przyszedł do niej w nocy na Chimaerze. Dostrzegła w nim niepokój. Szukał komfortu w jej sypialni, w jej objęciach.

Nie poprzestali na jednym razie. Nie potrafili. Coś ich pchało ku sobie. Jego zmartwienia. Jej lęki. Wspólna niepewność. Byli razem, bo potrzebowali bliskości. Wsparcia. Akceptacji. Braku pytań.

Patrzyła na niego ze smutkiem. Przerwał swój monolog.

\- Czy ma pani jakieś wątpliwości? – Thrawn przekrzywił lekko głowę.

\- Nie, admirale – skłamała gładko.

Wiedziała, że jej nie uwierzył.


	32. No Mercy/Bez litości

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: spoilers to season 4 (episodes 1-4), minor characters' death  
> the timeline is broken but somehow I got to the same point.  
> The Occupation of Lothal.

Ludzie wciąż zdumiewali Thrawna. Czasem zaskakiwali go pozytywnie, jednak coraz częściej go rozczarowywali. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że gubernatorem Mandalory został człowiek tak krótkowzroczny. Tiber Saxon był sam winien swojej przedwczesnej śmierci. Admirał nie żałował go. Ani trochę.

Zupełnie inną kwestią była sytuacja imperialnych garnizonów na Mandalorze. Należało nadesłać posiłki i spacyfikować planetę lub wycofać oddziały, tym samym oddając władzę w ręce buntowników.

Imperium nie mogło sobie pozwolić na wojnę totalną. Thrawn musiał pozostać tam, gdzie był w danej chwili najbardziej potrzebny. Na Lothalu, u boku Arihndy.

Wiara Thrawna w Imperium w jego obecnym kształcie zaczynała się kruszyć. Konieczna była przebudowa. Tracili statki, dobrych i przeciętnych dowódców, całe zastępy żołnierzy. Wojna pokazała swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Częściowo rozumiał dążenia Palpatine’a do utrzymania systemu w ryzach przy pomocy strachu. Wiedział równocześnie, że ujawnienie istnienia Gwiazdy Śmierci paradoksalnie zmobilizuje rebeliantów do kolejnych ataków. Być może Imperator tego właśnie pragnął: ostatecznej rozgrywki i całkowitego zniszczenia przeciwnika.

Tym się różnili. Thrawn preferował mniejsze akcje, zaplanowane działania rozłożone w czasie. Potrafił sukcesywnie dążyć do celu. Nie lubił ryzykować. Rozważał różne scenariusze i wprowadzał w życie ten, który najbardziej mu odpowiadał. Zmuszał wrogów, by grali według jego reguł.

Rebelianci nie przestrzegali zasad. Zradykalizowali się. Szpiedzy Thrawna donieśli mu o wydzieleniu się komórki pod samozwańczym przywództwem Sawa Gerrery, która przypuszczała ataki terrorystyczne na garnizony Imperium. Ci buntownicy chcieli wyłącznie unicestwienia drugiej strony. Pertraktacje nie wchodziły w grę.

Czy Gerrera wiedział o Gwieździe? Thrawn nie wątpił w to, że obsesja rebelianta pchnie go w stronę sabotażu nowej stacji bojowej. Powinien uprzedzić Tarkina. Mogli wykorzystać rozłam w Rebelii na swoją korzyść, zastawić pułapkę na Gerrerę i zlikwidować jego grupę. Admirał przypuszczał, że wielki moff zechce zająć się tą sprawą osobiście. Nie miałby mu tego za złe. Rebelianci Gerrery byli na straconej pozycji od chwili, gdy zadecydowali o kształcie swoich metod walki. Thrawn nie miał dla nich litości. Zasługiwali na los jaki miał zgotować im Tarkin.

Czy pozostali buntownicy byli równie zaślepieni? Gdzie znajdowała się nieprzekraczalna dla nich granica? I dla Imperium? Czy to, za co Thrawn walczył było warte ocalenia?

Nie było ucieczki od tych problemów, jedyną rzeczą, którą mógł zrobić to zwyciężyć. Czytał raporty o kolejnych stratach. Usłyszał o śmierci kapitana Slavina, którego spotkał na Ryloth. Spodziewał się, że Slavin zginie z powodu popełnionych przez siebie błędów, lecz nie pragnął śmierci tego człowieka. Ani innych. Gdyby tylko mógł nimi właściwie pokierować…

Nie powinien uzurpować sobie takiej władzy. To było jednak kuszące. Thrawn miał predyspozycje do bycia przywódcą. Mógł naprawić Imperium, pokonać Rebelię i Przybyszów. Gdzie znajdowała się jego własna nieprzekraczalna granica? Jedi nazywali to Ciemną Stroną. Thrawn nie znał Mocy, ale pojmował pokusę użycia niegodnych wojownika środków dla osiągnięcia większego dobra. Tak rozumował Vader. Thrawn stał tuż obok niego. Być może nie różnili się od siebie aż tak bardzo.

Vader był pierwszy po Imperatorze. Thrawn następny. Imperium musiało przetrwać. W jakiej formie? Terroru i manipulacji Palpatine’a? Terroru i siły Vadera? Terroru i…? Chciał wierzyć, że byłby od nich lepszy. Stopniowo zaczynał w to wątpić. Władza deprawowała. Chissowie mieli rację, trzymając się sprawdzonego systemu oligarchicznego. Thrawn nie nadawał się na kolejnego Imperatora. Mógł pokonać swoich wrogów, lecz nie chciał rządzić spaloną ziemią.

Potrzebowałby Arihndy. Jednak ona także nie była odpowiednią osobą, by kierować galaktyką. Thrawn znał ją zbyt dobrze, by łudzić się w tej kwestii. Pozostawało zatem mieć nadzieję, że Palpatine utrzyma się u władzy jak najdłużej. Imperator był złem koniecznym. Tym, kto czynił zło, by inni nie musieli tego robić. Był dobrym złym władcą. Thrawn mógł tylko być złym w swoim dążeniu do bycia dobrym. Z Arihndą u swego boku stałby się naprawdę złym Imperatorem. Kiedy patrzył na płonący Lothal, nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości.


	33. Fighting/Walka

Wiedziała, że Thrawn jej nie ufał. Nie usatysfakcjonowałaby ją zresztą sytuacja, w której admirał powierzyłby jej wszystkie informacje na swój temat. Chciała zdobyć tę wiedzę samodzielnie, wyciągnąć od niego szczegóły dotyczące jego życia zręczną manipulacją. Thrawn był dla niej wyzwaniem. Zagadką o wysokim stopniu trudności. Arihnda pragnęła być tą jedyną osobą, której uda się ją rozwikłać.

Jak podszedłby do takiej sprawy Thrawn, gdyby znalazł się na jej miejscu? Studiowałby sztukę. To było dla niego proste. Arihnda sama dała mu jeden z obrazów ze swojej kolekcji. Nie miała pojęcia, co z niego wyczytał. Powinna go o to zapytać. Może dowiedziałaby się wówczas, co o niej myślał.

Nie była Thrawnem i wątpiła w to, by zdołała cokolwiek zrozumieć ze sztuki Chissów, gdyby kiedykolwiek się z nią zetknęła. Admirał nigdy nie wspominał nic na ten temat, nie robił porównań między obcymi kulturami a jego własną. Wydawało jej się, że nie chciał poruszać, nawet w prywatnych rozmowach, żadnych kwestii dotyczących Chissów.

Znała jeden powód podobnego zachowania. Trauma. Udało jej się ustalić, że został wygrany. Zdradzony przez własnych ludzi. Porzucony. Arihnda rozumiała towarzyszące temu uczucia aż nazbyt dobrze.

Mogła mu pomóc, ale musiała również uszanować jego życzenie, by nie rozdrapywać starych ran. Chciała, by czuł się przy niej bezpiecznie i by ufał jej tak, jak ona jemu.

Zaczęła dzielić się z nim drobiazgami ze swojego życia osobistego, przemyśleniami i opiniami na najróżniejsze błahe tematy. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, jak niebezpieczna była to gra. Wręczała Thrawnowi narzędzie, które mógł wykorzystać przeciwko niej. Nie miała wątpliwości, że potrafiłby to zrobić. Wyciągnąć wnioski z pozornie nieistotnych informacji i uderzyć tam, gdzie najbardziej bolało.

Taka była cena bycia z kimś blisko. Próba stworzenia związku z geniuszem takim jak Thrawn wymagała od niej nie lada odwagi. Nie mogła liczyć na to, że kłamstwa rozwiążą ich problemy, gdy te zaczną się pojawiać. Obraziłaby jego inteligencję, gdyby wierzyła, że uda jej się go oszukiwać.

Lubiła w nim to, że zawsze uważnie jej słuchał. Uzależniła się od jego zainteresowania. Ujawniała coraz więcej na swój temat, by tylko zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

Podejmowała czasem trudniejsze wątki, obserwowała wyraz jego twarzy i starała się odgadnąć jego myśli. Zauważyła, że celowo kierował rozmową tak, by nie zdradzić zbyt wiele o sobie.

Kiedy zaczęła drążyć temat treningu, w nadziei, że pozna okoliczności, w których admirał opanował sztuki walki, zaproponował jej sparring. Wiedziała, że nie ma z nim szans. Chciała jednak zobaczyć, w jakiej był formie i do jakiego stopnia rozwinął swoje umiejętności od czasu, gdy miała okazję przyglądać się jego walce z mistrzynią H'sishi.

Ukłonili się sobie, zupełnie jak gdyby znaleźli się ponownie w dojo. Thrawn pozwolił jej na pierwszy atak. Spostrzegła, że analizował jej ruchy, parował ciosy i utrzymywał dystans. Starała się zmusić go, by opuścił gardę. Preferowała nieliczne, lecz precyzyjne uderzenia. Wykorzystywała swoją zwinność, by uniknąć kontrataku.

Odniosła wrażenie, że admirał się z nią bawił. Nie zdołała go zaskoczyć w żaden sposób. Denerwowało ją, że nie była w stanie go trafić. Był zbyt szybki. Przewidywał jej ruchy, nim zdążyła je wykonać.

Chciała mu zaimponować umiejętnie wyprowadzonym wysokim kopnięciem. Zmienił pozycję i unieruchomił jej nogę. Straciła równowagę i po chwili leżała już na ziemi, z Thrawnem przygniatającym ją swoim ciężarem do podłoża. Spróbowała go z siebie zrzucić. Nie dała rady.

\- Poddaj się – powiedział spokojnie.

Może dla niego walka była skończona, ale Arihnda nie odpuszczała łatwo. Dopóki mogła oddychać, była w stanie stawiać opór.

\- Nie – twierdziła uparcie, wijąc się pod nim jak piskorz.

Przyglądał jej się z góry. Na jego twarzy nie malowała się ani radość ze zwycięstwa, ani gniew lub niezadowolenie z powodu jej nieumiejętności zaakceptowania porażki. Widziała tylko jego badawcze spojrzenie i zupełny brak emocji.

\- Zmuś mnie – rzuciła w jego stronę.

Jego niebieska twarz znalazła się tuż nad jej własną. Oblizała wargi.

\- Nie – odparł chłodno.

W jego oczach pojawiło się ostrzeżenie.

\- Poddaj się – powtórzył.

\- Pocałuj mnie – zażądała.

Zobaczyła zmianę wyrazu jego twarzy. Wypisaną na niej jakąś trudną do rozszyfrowania emocję. Nie wyglądało to jednak na pożądanie. Jego usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu, dalekim wszak od wesołości.  

\- Najpierw się poddaj – rzekł, tym razem łagodniej.

\- Zwycięstwo jest pańskie, admirale – oświadczyła ironicznie.

Nie drgnął nawet. Powoli traciła cierpliwość.

\- Thrawn, poddaję się. Chcę ciebie, tu i teraz. Nie każ mi o to błagać.

Poczuła jego usta na swoich. Lekkie muśnięcie. Drażnił się z nią. Cofnął się, nim zdążyła pogłębić pocałunek.

Żachnęła się.

\- Niehonorowo byłoby wykorzystywać przegranego – stwierdził.

\- Pożałujesz, jak nie wykorzystasz – zagroziła.

\- Dobrze, zatem – na jego twarzy zagościł lekko drwiący uśmiech.

Jego oddech ogrzał jej policzek. Chwilę później Thrawn szepnął jej wprost do ucha:

\- Powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiem.

Kolejna z jego gier.

\- Mam na sobie koronkową bieliznę – poinformowała go.

Prychnął.

\- Dlaczego sądzisz, że tego nie wiem?

\- Chcesz ją zobaczyć? – spytała prowokacyjnie.

Dotknął językiem jej małżowiny. Zadrżała.

\- Czego o tobie nie wiem, Arihndo?

Mógłby prowadzić przesłuchania więźniów. Byłby bardziej skuteczny od Imperialnych Służb Bezpieczeństwa.

\- Zastrzeliłam Gudry’ego – wyznała.

Czekała na jego reakcję. Odparł zwyczajnie:

\- Wiem o tym.

\- Na oczach mojej matki – dodała.

Cisza. Po chwili znów usłyszała jego głos przy swoim uchu:

\- Kogo jeszcze?

\- Strażnika. Mój ojciec może to potwierdzić.

\- Kogo jeszcze? – naciskał.

\- Pytasz, czy wysadziłam ich w powietrze? Ekipę ratunkową, powstańców, cywilów? – zazgrzytała zębami ze złości. – Tak. I nie żałuję tego. Słyszysz? Nie żałuję.

Krzyknęła, gdy ugryzł ją w ucho. Gniewał się. Albo gorzej, gardził nią.

\- Wiedziałam, że nie zrozumiesz – powiedziała z rezygnacją. – Musiałam ich chronić. Moich rodziców. Tylko ich mam. Tylko ich i…

„Ciebie”, chciała dodać, ale powtórzyła jedynie:

\- Tylko ich.

\- Co teraz o tobie myślą? – zapytał Thrawn.

\- Nie wiem, nie rozmawiamy o tym. W ogóle niewiele rozmawiamy od tego czasu – odparła z goryczą.

\- Było warto?

\- Żyją – rzekła – więc tak. Było warto.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział cicho. – Jest pani wolna – dodał, podnosząc się i tym samym oswobadzając ją.

Nie miała ochoty wstawać. Ta rozmowa ją zdruzgotała. Thrawn stał przed nią wyprostowany jak sędzia lub kat. I nagle wyciągnął do niej dłoń. Zawahała się przez krótki moment i przyjęła jego pomoc.


	34. Blockade/Blokada

Blokował jej ataki bez zastanowienia. Fizyczne i słowne. Przychodziło mu to niemal tak naturalnie, jak oddychanie. Większość jego współpracowników nie dostrzegała, że oddzielał go od nich nieprzenikalny mur, jednak nie Arihnda Pryce. Gubernator nie wiedziała, co znajduje się pod spodem, ale potrafiła zauważyć ten niewidzialny pancerz, który przywarł do niego jak druga skóra. To musiało ją zaintrygować.

Ich walka treningowa przypominała taniec. W swoim umyśle Thrawn wykreował dla nich choreografię. Unikał jej ciosów lub je parował. Mógł w każdej chwili zakończyć pojedynek, lecz nie chciał tego. Nie od razu. Podziwiał Arihndę za to, ile wysiłku wkładała w każdy kolejny ruch, kiedy starała się złamać jego obronę.

Była sprytna, musiał jej to przyznać. Mówiła mu o sobie, a on nie mógł przestać jej słuchać. Fascynowała go coraz bardziej. Lubił z nią przebywać.

Coraz trudniej mu było ją zwodzić. Nigdy nie pytała wprost o jego przeszłość, raczej kierowała rozmowę na tematy, które ją interesowały pod pozorem dyskusji filozoficznej lub wymiany opinii. Wykorzystała jego skłonność do mówienia o sztuce, by zadać pytania o pierwszy obraz czy rzeźbę, którą przeanalizował i o dzieło, którego nie udało mu się rozpracować.

Może był przewrażliwiony i wyczuwał zagrożenie tam, gdzie go nie było. Może Arihnda zwyczajnie pragnęła go lepiej poznać. Nie. Za bardzo przypominała jego samego. Wiedziała, tak jak on, jak cenne są informacje. A mimo to, paradoksalnie, wciąż dostarczała mu nowych wiadomości na swój temat. Chciała go od tego uzależnić?

Tworzył w myślach jej obraz, jednak nadal brakowało mu kilku istotnych elementów. Była układanką, której nie mógł dokończyć bez jej pomocy. Przypominała mu o tym. Dręczyła go.

Żądała czegoś w zamian. Mogła dać mu cząstkę siebie za fragment jego własnej historii. To wydawało się uczciwe: rozsądne dążenie do utrzymania równowagi. Balans: to była pułapka, stworzona specjalnie na niego. Powinien jej pogratulować pomysłowości.

Nie mógł jej dać wszystkiego, czego chciała. To było zbyt niebezpieczne: dla niej, dla niego, dla Chissów i reszty galaktyki. Nie potrafiła zrezygnować. Zdumiewało go, że tak bardzo jej na nim zależało. Niekiedy ogrom jej pragnień go przerażał.

Nie zamierzała się poddać. Jak mógł ją chronić, gdy nie potrafiła odpuścić?

Czasem chciał być z nią szczery i to go niepokoiło najbardziej. Że mógłby jej powiedzieć o Locie Pozagalaktycznym, o Vagaarich. O Anakinie Skywalkerze. O swoich czynach i o tym, co gotów był jeszcze zrobić dla Chissów.

Wizja zwycięstwa za wszelką cenę napawała go grozą. „Poddaj się”, powtarzał Arihndzie, lecz przed oczyma miał statki, które zniszczył, życie, które odebrał, ponieważ jego przeciwnik nie był w stanie zaprzestać walki.

Nie chciał skrzywdzić gubernator. Stał się za nią odpowiedzialny. Nawet, gdy jej słowa były jak kwas i kiedy chciała, by od niej uciekł, nie potrafił jej tego zrobić. Widział, kim była bez niego. Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Zobowiązał się, by chronić Arihndę przed wszechświatem i wszechświat przed nią.

Przychodziły takie chwile, kiedy patrzył na nią i myślał o niej: „moja odpowiedzialność”. Gdy szła obok niego, trochę utykając po forsownym treningu, miał ochotę ją objąć. Delikatnie odgarnąć jej włosy z ucha i zobaczyć, czy został na nim ślad po ugryzieniu. Zdjąć z niej ubranie i obejrzeć wszystkie sińce na jej bladym ciele.

Wiedział, że nie lubiła okazywać słabości. Jednak powiedziała mu prawdę o Batonn. Większości domyślił się wcześniej, ale czym innym była jego dedukcja, a czym innym jej osobiste wyznanie. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak wiele ją to kosztowało.

Zgodnie z procedurami powinien przekazać ją w ręce ISB. Jaką korzyść z takiego działania odniosłoby Imperium? Arihnda Pryce miała umiejętności, które mogły przydać się jej galaktyce. I Chissom. Thrawn nie uważał, że postępuje niewłaściwie, osłaniając ją przed konsekwencjami jej czynów. Nie dyktowały nim emocje. Przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało.


	35. Spoiling Attack/Atak wyprzedzający

Zauważyła, że Thrawn pilnie jej się przyglądał. Nie w sposób, w jaki patrzyli na nią inni mężczyźni: lubieżnie i z pewną pogardą. W jego spojrzeniu była czujność, zupełnie jak gdyby obserwował osobę, która w każdej chwili może zrobić coś nieprzewidywalnego. Arihnda nie była pewna, czy odpowiada jej ten rodzaj jego uwagi.

Czuła się naga. Nie tylko dlatego, że Thrawn dobrze znał jej ciało. Kiedy na nią patrzył, nie miało znaczenia, czy miała na sobie mundur, czy stała przed nim bez ubrania. Nie była w stanie oszukać tych czerwonych oczu prowokacyjnie zmysłowymi gestami czy fałszywie kokieteryjnym uśmiechem. Nie mogła zaatakować admirała swoją kobiecością. Odniosła wrażenie, że dla niego jej płeć zawsze była kwestią drugorzędną.

Nie potrafiła stwierdzić, dlaczego właściwie jej pragnął. Może pomyliła pożądanie z innego rodzaju zainteresowaniem? Próbowała ustalić, czego tak naprawdę chciał. Nie chodziło mu tylko o seks. Byłoby o wiele prościej, gdyby wyłącznie na tym opierał się ich związek.

„Kontrola”, przeszło jej przez myśl. Może Thrawn starał się ją ujarzmić. Skrzywiła się mimowolnie. Admirał źle wybrał, jeśli szukał osoby, którą będzie mógł sobie podporządkować. Nie, Thrawn nie popełniłby takiego błędu. Oznaczało to, że pragnął jej, ponieważ nie potrafił nią kierować. Nie mógł jej zmusić do konkretnego działania, a tym bardziej do uczucia.

To było ciekawe odkrycie. Wciąż jednak czuła, że coś jej umykało. Przypomniała sobie ich walkę. Przewidywał jej ruchy. Blokował jej ciosy. Odwracał jej uwagę.

Skupiała się jedynie na Thrawnie i nie widziała czegoś, co znajdowało się tuż przed nią. Co takiego ukrywał? To nie dotyczyło tylko jego, uświadomiła sobie. Kogoś chronił. Bolało ją to, że jej nie ufał. Był rozsądny. Ona z kolei była uparta. Nie zamierzała się poddać.

Kiedy szli razem korytarzem, spróbowała złapać go za rękę. Nie było to proste. Admirał trzymał dłonie splecione za plecami. Pod wpływem nagłego kontaktu, raptownie cofnął rękę i jej dłoń spoczęła na jego pośladku. Odwrócił się błyskawicznie w jej stronę. Arihnda miała na tyle szybki refleks, że zdążyła się cofnąć o krok.

Uniesiona brew Thrawna oznaczała zaskoczenie. Admirał przyglądał jej się bacznie. Analizował ją. Powiódł wzrokiem po ścianach.

\- W tej części budynku nie ma monitoringu – zauważył.

Zrobił krok w jej kierunku. I kolejny. Naruszył jej przestrzeń osobistą, ale w tej chwili zupełnie jej to nie przeszkadzało.

\- Mamy bitwę do wygrania – przypomniał jej. – Są sprawy, które mogą zaczekać.

\- A jeśli wojna nigdy się nie skończy?

Zastanowił się nad jej pytaniem.

\- To niczego nie zmienia – stwierdził.

„Może dla niego”, pomyślała.

\- Jest pani bardzo niecierpliwa – oznajmił jej.

\- Pan ma wystarczająco cierpliwości za nas dwoje – odgryzła się.

Uśmiechnął się zagadkowo. Zmrużyła lekko oczy.

\- Nigdy nie atakuje pan jako pierwszy? To jakaś chissańska zasada?

Nagle przestał się uśmiechać. Na jego twarzy pojawił się szok i niedowierzanie.

„Zły ruch”, pomyślała. Wystarczyło wspomnieć Chissów, by Thrawn zamknął się w sobie.

\- Wcale mi to nie przeszkadza – rzekła pojednawczo.

„Nie uciekaj”, prosiła go w myślach. Wyglądało jakby przez moment walczył ze sobą, zanim oświadczył stanowczo:

\- Nie przestrzegam chissańskich reguł.

To nie była rozmowa, którą powinni toczyć na korytarzu. Jego mina wyrażała niezadowolenie. Wzrok był chłodny, kalkulujący.

\- To dobrze. Inaczej nigdy byś tu nie trafił – odparła.

Jego źrenice zwęziły się nagle i Arihnda zrozumiała wówczas, że popełniła błąd. Thrawn zorientował się, że wiedziała o jego banicji. Co gorsza, usłyszała o niej nie od niego, a zatem musiała go szpiegować. Jakie jeszcze informacje zdobyła na jego temat? Jak zamierzała ich użyć?

Musiała mu udowodnić, że znajdują się po tej samej stronie. Walczyli razem dla Imperium. Nie, to nie wystarczało. Powinien wiedzieć, że była po jego stronie.

\- Cokolwiek by się wydarzyło, masz mnie – zadeklarowała. – Pomogę ci, jeśli powiesz mi…

Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i dostrzegła w nich nieustępliwość.

\- Albo nic mi nie mów. Wiem, że to dotyczy Chissów.

Nadal milczał.

\- Cokolwiek ci zrobili, to było złe. Niesprawiedliwe – oświadczyła z mocą.

Uniósł brew.

\- Nie wiesz, co zrobili – odrzekł. – Ani co ja uczyniłem.

\- To nieważne. Nie dla mnie – uściśliła. – Jestem po twojej stronie.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał. – Nie jesteś w stanie ocenić sytuacji.

\- Jestem po twojej stronie, ponieważ tego chcę – powiedziała. – Przekonaj mnie, że nie mam racji, jeśli zdołasz.

Popatrzył na nią dziwnie.

\- To nielogiczne – stwierdził.

\- To mój wybór – odpowiedziała.

Pokręcił głową.

\- Nie masz dostatecznej wiedzy. Może nie powinnaś mi ufać – rzekł.

\- Nie powinnam robić wielu rzeczy – prychnęła.

Wyciągnęła rękę, by dotknąć jego policzka. Nie cofnął się.

\- Batonn – powiedziała.

Nie drgnął nawet.

\- To nie jest dobre miejsce, by o tym dyskutować – zniżył głos do szeptu.

\- Czasami robimy coś złego, żeby chronić tych, na których nam zależy – odrzekła. – Ja…

Uciszył ją pocałunkiem. Nie spodziewała się tego i nie zdążyła zaczerpnąć wcześniej oddechu. Musiała się cofnąć, gdy zaczęło brakować jej powietrza.

\- Atak wyprzedzający – oznajmił jej Thrawn. – Chissowie nie uznają tego typu metod.

Minęła chwila, nim zdołała mu odpowiedzieć:

\- Ich strata. Taki atak zdecydowanie zapiera dech w piersiach.

Admirał popatrzył na nią sceptycznie. Uśmiechnęła się do niego. Skrzywił się nieznacznie.

\- Wciąż mamy bitwę do wygrania – powiedział poważnie.

Ale kiedy się obracał, Arihnda dostrzegła lekko uniesione kąciki jego ust.


	36. A Test/Test (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: porn.  
> Set during the 5th episode of the season 4, "The Occupation". Go watch the rebels or stay and enjoy Thrawn/Pryce.

Zamierzał osobiście sprawdzić możliwości Defenderów przed nadchodzącą bitwą. Znał dokładnie dane pochodzące z raportów, wyniki ekspertyz technicznych, symulacji i lotów próbnych. Chciał naocznie przekonać się o wyższości nowych myśliwców nad statkami Rebelii. Drobny błąd mógł słono kosztować zarówno jego, jak i całe Imperium. Gdyby znalazł się jakikolwiek argument przeciwko przeprowadzanej przez Thrawna modernizacji floty, frakcja zwolenników Gwiazdy Śmierci zablokowałaby jego projekt, przejęła przyznane mu środki i wykorzystała je do własnych celów. W przypadku inwazji Przybyszów, galaktyka zostałaby pozbawiona cennej broni. Admirał nie mógł do tego dopuścić.

Pracował ciężko. Równie wiele wymagał od Arihndy Pryce. Wspierała go na każdym kroku. Wykorzystała swoje wpływy, by doprowadzić do przeniesienia produkcji nowych statków na Lothal. Wysłuchiwała jego długich monologów. Pozwalała mu się zadręczać szczegółowymi analizami strategicznymi, mimo iż nie była w tych tematach specjalistką. Doceniał to, co dla niego robiła. O wiele lepiej mu się myślało na głos, lecz niewielu osobom mógł obecnie zaufać.

Mieli trochę czasu dla siebie podczas podróży promem do tajnej bazy, w której testowane były Defendery. Thrawn skrupulatnie przeskanował wydzielone dla nich pomieszczenie pod kątem możliwości zamontowania aparatury podsłuchowej. Ktoś inny mógłby uznać to za objaw paranoi z jego strony, jednak gubernator go rozumiała. Zadowolony z negatywnego wyniku, usiadł na swoim fotelu i zaczął mówić o Defenderach.

Arihnda stanęła przed nim z drapieżnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Admirale, chciałabym przeprowadzić pewien test – powiedziała.

\- Proszę bardzo – odparł zaintrygowany. – Jakiego rodzaju?

\- Test koncentracji – uściśliła. – Wiem, że będzie pan przez najbliższe pół godziny mówił o swoich statkach – zanim zdążył jej wejść w słowo, dodała: - Chcę, żeby pan mówił. Bez przerwy. Tak długo, jak pan zdoła.

\- Jaka będzie pani rola? – spytał, choć zaczął już się domyślać, co zaproponuje.

\- Sprawić, żeby pan przestał – rzekła enigmatycznie.

Uśmiechnął się do niej pobłażliwie.

\- Za drzwiami jest dwóch uzbrojonych szturmowców – przypomniał jej. – Zanim pani zacznie, proszę to uwzględnić w swoich planach.

\- Uwzględniłam – stwierdziła z rozbawieniem. – Czuje się pan dzięki temu bezpieczniej?

Rzucił jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

\- Tych drzwi nie da się zablokować od wewnątrz.

\- Dodatkowa dawka adrenaliny – przykucnęła przed nim. – Przyjmuje pan wyzwanie?

Skrzywił się lekko.

\- Przyjmuję.

Oparła dłonie o jego kolana i spojrzała na niego wyczekująco. Westchnął.

Było kilka kwestii, które wymagały jeszcze przemyślenia. Nie musiał dzielić się wszystkimi swoimi spostrzeżeniami z Arihndą, ale skoro sama wyraziła chęć wysłuchania go, zamierzał skorzystać z tej możliwości.

Zaczął jej opowiadać o najważniejszych usprawnieniach Defenderów. Były łatwiejsze w pilotażu, bardziej zwrotne i zdecydowanie szybsze niż inne modele myśliwców. Takiej eskadry należało użyć przeciwko niewielkiej grupie statków wroga. Najbardziej efektywny byłby atak z zaskoczenia…

Poczuł jak ręka Arihndy przesuwa się po jego udzie.

\- Proszę nie przerywać – oznajmiła z uśmiechem. – Słucham pana uważnie.

Nie posiadali jeszcze zbyt wielu Defenderów. Koszty produkcji tego typu myśliwców były wysokie i wątpliwym było to, by Imperium zwiększyło ich ilość do sugerowanej przez Thrawna liczby. Musiał zakładać, że w najlepszym przypadku dane mu będzie dysponować o połowę mniejszą flotą od optymalnej. Gdyby nie inne imperialne projekty…

Arihnda rozsunęła mu spodnie i ważyła teraz w dłoni jego męskość.

\- Oczywiście pana projekt jest najlepszy – oświadczyła, oglądając z bliska jego penisa.

\- Jest najlepszy – potwierdził.

Miał na to niezbite dowody. Dokładne wyliczenia. Szczegółowe analizy różnorodnych scenariuszy. Aby zażegnać groźbę, jaką stanowiły x-wingi, Imperium potrzebowało nowych statków. Myśliwców, które okażą się skuteczne w walce w zmieniających się warunkach.

Dotknęła językiem jego żołędzi. Jej białe palce zacisnęły się na jego niebieskim członku. Odetchnął głośno.

\- Problem, admirale?

Przymknął oczy i zaczął mówić o osłonach. Defendery powinny być odporne na większość możliwych ataków ze strony Rebelii. Sam widok nowych śmiercionośnych maszyn wprowadzi zamieszanie w szeregi wroga i osłabi w nim ducha walki. Naturalnie najlepszym testem wytrzymałości maszyn będzie próba ich ostrzelania, jednak zwrotność i szybkość…

Wilgotny język Arihndy powoli przesuwał się po jego twardniejącym członku. Szybkość była kluczowa, powtórzył z naciskiem. Zaczęła pocierać jego penisa dłonią. Poruszył lekko biodrami w tym samym rytmie.

Rebelianci zachowywali się nieprzewidywalnie, ale Defendery powinny sprostać nadchodzącym wyzwaniom. Arihnda była podejrzanie cicho. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nią z góry, chcąc poznać jej zdanie. Jak gdyby czekała na ten moment, oblizała wargi i wsunęła sobie do ust jego członka. Chwycił się mocno podpórek swojego fotela.

Czuł ciepło. I wilgoć. Ssała delikatnie jego penisa. Jej różowe usta kontrastowały z niebieską barwą jego skóry. Defendery miały kolor durastali. Można było je przemalować, ale ich piękno tkwiło w ich konstrukcji. W zabójczej skuteczności na polu bitwy. Były dziełem imperialnych artystów, którzy połączyli najlepsze elementy poprzednich modeli w jeden doskonały statek. Były darem dla artystów wojny, takich jak Thrawn, którzy mogli właściwie je wykorzystać w walce przeciwko…

Syknął. Był tak blisko… żeby zniszczyć Rebelię... potrzebował tylko…

Przytrzymała się jego biodra. Nie był pewien, czy wolałby wsunąć się w nią głębiej, czy lepiej byłoby, gdyby wyciągnął z jej ust swojego członka. Wbił się w swój fotel i zacisnął dłonie na oparciach.

Mówił krótkimi, urywanymi zdaniami. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że bezrefleksyjnie cytuje jej ostatnie raporty dotyczące Defenderów. W odpowiednich rękach… wszystko powinno działać… niezwykle sprawnie…

Poczuł przyjemność płynącą z wytrysku. Pozwolił Arihndzie kontrolować sytuację. Nie naciskał na nią, ale też nie wycofał się. Myśl, że jego sperma mogła znaleźć się na jej twarzy, a następnie poplamić jej mundur wydała mu się perwersyjna.

Tuż za drzwiami stało dwóch żołnierzy… Żaden z nich nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jakiego sekretu chroni. Admirał uśmiechnął się do siebie, a następnie zasłonił dłonią swoje usta.

Arihnda była piękna, uznał. Nie zwyczajnie atrakcyjna, choć prawdopodobnie wielu za taką ją uważało. Widział ją przed sobą, klęczącą i zlizującą resztę spermy z jego członka. Była najcenniejszym dziełem sztuki jakie posiadał. Mogła w każdej chwili wstać i odejść, ale mimo to wciąż była obok. Chciała być przy nim.

\- Przestał pan mówić – oznajmiła mu.

\- Wygrała pani – skinął jej głową z szacunkiem.

\- Chyba nieczęsto zdarza się panu to przyznać.

\- Nie. Nieczęsto.


	37. Flight of the Defender/Lot Defendera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same but not the same.

Kroczyła dumnie za Thrawnem po rampie w obstawie dwóch Szturmowców Śmierci. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie na widok oczekującego ich Skerrisa. Komandor był tylko pionkiem w grze Wielkiego Admirała. Ona natomiast może nie była dla Thrawna równorzędnym graczem, ale przynajmniej należała go jego drużyny. Wykonywała za niego część ruchów i przemieszczała jego figury na planszy. On z kolei układał dla nich strategie. Taki układ był dla niej wygodny. Admirał wiedział, co robi. Zazwyczaj.

Czasem należało pchnąć go we właściwym kierunku. Dać mu impuls do działania. Na przykład ściągnąć go na Lothal i obiecać mu jego wymarzone statki.

Nie potrafiła samodzielnie zdławić Rebelii na swojej planecie. Musiała wyeliminować swoich wrogów, zanim oni pozbędą się jej. Przegrana nie wchodziła w grę. Nie miała odpowiednich zdolności, by przewodzić armią, dlatego dotąd obawiała się otwartej walki. Potrzebowała wsparcia kompetentnego dowódcy, który mógł pokonać buntowników dla niej. Thrawn był taką osobą. Stojąc u jego boku, czuła, że razem są w stanie osiągnąć wszystko, cokolwiek zamierzą. Upajała się tą świadomością. Nie chciała, by to uczucie kiedykolwiek minęło.

Co mogła dać Thrawnowi poza Defenderami? Szansę na spektakularne zwycięstwo. Widziała jak ciężko pracował. Dostarczała mu informacje, o które prosił. Analizował najdrobniejsze szczegóły i poprawiał swoje plany. Jego strategie musiały być nieskazitelne. Zawieść mógł jedynie czynnik ludzki.

Tak właśnie się stało, gdy wspólnie wizytowali tajną bazę, by przeprowadzić końcowe testy najnowszego modelu myśliwca. Usłyszeli nagle dźwięk wystrzałów z blastera. Szpieg? Sabotażysta? Wybuchło zamieszanie. Tuż przed nimi pojawił się niespodziewanie Ezra Bridger uzbrojony w miecz świetlny. Z jaką łatwością ten dzieciak parował zmierzające w jego stronę strzały, jak zwinnie umykał wyszkolonym żołnierzom Imperium! Arihnda zazgrzytała zębami ze złości. Gdzie był Rukh, który miał pozbyć się tego problemu? Po raz kolejny Noghri zawiódł. To był jeszcze jeden dowód na to, że Arihnda miała rację i Thrawn nie powinien mu ufać.

\- Zabezpieczyć prototyp – rozkazał admirał swoim szturmowcom.

W chwili, gdy zwrócili swoją uwagę na myśliwiec, ten nieoczekiwanie oderwał się od ziemi. Rebelianci chcieli ukraść prototyp? Arihndę zdumiała ich zuchwałość. Ktokolwiek pilotował statek, wykorzystał sytuację, by ostrzelać inne imperialne maszyny. Następnie zawrócił, by zabrać na pokład Bridgera. Zatoczył koło nad bazą i ponownie przymierzył się do ataku.

Stali odsłonięci na płycie lądowiska. Nie mieli gdzie się skryć wśród płonących wraków. Myśliwiec zmierzał w ich stronę, nie przerywając ostrzału. Wówczas Thrawn wymierzył z blastera i posłał w jego kierunku laserową wiązkę. „Zwariował”, pomyślała, choć równocześnie była zmuszona przyznać, że jak na szaleńca admirał strzelał niezwykle celnie. Nie był w stanie jednak przebić pancerza maszyny. Przypływ endorfin, który mu uprzednio zafundowała, musiał wpłynąć negatywnie na jego zdolność racjonalnego myślenia.

Statek zbliżał się do nich z imponującą prędkością. Zasłoniła oczy i skuliła się w sobie. Pęd powietrza gwałtownie uderzył jej ciało.

Kiedy zagrożenie minęło, zauważyła, że Thrawn nie ruszył się z miejsca ani o centymetr. Obrócił się jedynie na pięcie i obserwował oddalający się myśliwiec.

\- Czy to była część demonstracji? – zapytał oszołomionego Skerrisa.  

W jego głosie usłyszała ironię.

\- Nie odlecą daleko, sir – zapewnił go zakłopotany komandor. – Hipernapęd jest wyłączony.

\- Wprowadzę zdalnie procedurę samozniszczenia statku – pospieszyła z pomocą.

Thrawn zgasił jej zapał gestem dłoni.

\- Jeszcze nie. To idealna okazja na przeprowadzenie testu sprawności bojowej myśliwca. Komandorze – zwrócił się do Skerrisa – proszę wysłać za nim swoich pilotów.

Mogli w każdej chwili zabić tych rebeliantów. Myśl, że pilotujący myśliwiec mieli nadzieję na kolejną cudowną ucieczkę, bawiła Arihndę niezmiernie. Obserwowali ich na radarze. Ona i Thrawn, a także coraz bardziej zmartwiony niepowodzeniami swoich pilotów Skerris. Wystarczyło tylko wcisnąć jeden przycisk, by migający na radarze punkt zniknął na zawsze. Nawet, gdy rebelianci odłączyli nadajnik, który umożliwiał ich precyzyjne namierzenie, nie byli w stanie przeprogramować statku, by uniemożliwić zdalne uruchomienie jego autodestrukcji. Nie mieli na to wystarczającej ilości czasu. I nie otrzymają go więcej. Admirał skinął w jej stronę przyzwalająco. Wydała rozkaz.

Ezra Bridger, a także druga osoba siedząca w myśliwcu, którą Thrawn zidentyfikował jako Sabine Wren, przestali stanowić problem dla Imperium i dla Lothalu. Uśmiercenie Mandalorianki przyniosło Arihndzie osobistą satysfakcję.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spoiled that heroic scene: Thrawn shooting at the Defender. So... Thrawn acts illogically after he got a blowjob? [Keep that in mind when you watch new episodes].  
> [Seriously, he's in suspiciously good mood].
> 
> Will the Rebels die? Hmm.


	38. Two Scenes/Dwie sceny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... the alternative version of the season 4.  
> from now you can expect everything.

Thrawn był zadowolony z wyników testu. Mniej cieszyło go zniszczenie jednego z jego cennych prototypów, lecz w ostatecznej rozgrywce strata jednostki nie miała znaczenia w obliczu spodziewanych korzyści. Imperium zawsze uzupełniało braki. Fabryki Sienar Fleet Systems mogły wyprodukować kolejne statki.

Sam fakt, że to oni sami wysadzili w powietrze swój myśliwiec ze względów strategicznych, świadczył dobrze o tym modelu. Statek był łatwy w pilotażu i niemal niemożliwy do zestrzelenia przy użyciu starszego sprzętu. System zdalnej autodestrukcji, który początkowo budził wątpliwości admirała, okazał się w tej sytuacji użyteczny.

Rebelianci nie mogli pozyskać informacji na temat Defendera. Jeszcze nie teraz. Dopiero, gdy imperialna flota wzbogaci się o przeważającą liczbę nowych statków, taka wiedza nie będzie w stanie zaszkodzić Imperium. Wówczas wyciek danych wzbudzi raczej panikę w szeregach wroga, a Sojusz Rebelii ze względu na ograniczoną ilość środków i czasu będzie zmuszony zaakceptować swoją porażkę.

Imperialna flota była tylko narzędziem, ale jakże użytecznym w rękach Thrawna. Oczyszczenie galaktycznych szlaków komunikacyjnych wymagało wyeliminowania statków Rebelii. Uziemienie przeciwnika i pozbawienie go możliwości uzyskania wsparcia było pierwszym krokiem do ostatecznego rozwiązania nękającego Imperium problemu.

Prapremiera przygotowywanego przez Thrawna przedstawienia w tym teatrze wojny odbywała właśnie teraz, na Lothalu. Eskadra Feniksa miała już rozpisane role. Części przypadło pięknie umrzeć na scenie. Ktoś powinien ocaleć. Zwycięstwo nie powinno wynikać z ludobójstwa. Thrawn krzywił się na samą tego rodzaju sugestię. To byłoby w bardzo złym guście i nie było wszak konieczne.

W teatrze wojny wiele wydarzeń rozgrywało się równocześnie. Rukh odpowiadał za schwytanie Hery Syndulli, którą admirał uznał za cenną zakładniczkę. Pozostałych rebeliantów Thrawn mógł oddać w ręce gubernator Pryce. Przydatność Bridgera i Wren skończyła się w tym właśnie momencie. Odegrali swoją rolę wabika. Sojusz Rebelii uwierzył, że ich szaleńcza misja ma szanse powodzenia i przesłał Thrawnowi piękny prezent w postaci eskadry x-wingów dowodzonej przez Syndullę.

Admirał rozważył śmierć każdego ze swoich przeciwników z osobna. Kto był bardziej wartościowy żywy, a kto martwy? To, kiedy i w jaki sposób ginęli, miało znaczenie.

Jedi byli niebezpieczni i należało ich wyeliminować. Nie ze względu na lojalność wobec Imperatora. Thrawn widział, jak potężną broń stanowiła Moc i jakie szkody przynosiła, gdy była źle wykorzystywana. Czy dało się przeciągnąć na swoją stronę Bridgera lub Jarrusa? Nie, uznał admirał. Przestudiował ich historię, motywacje i osobiste urazy. Ezra Bridger był gotów zginąć w walce o wyzwolenie Lothalu. Wielka szkoda. Jarrus nie przestrzegał kodeksu Zakonu Jedi. Thrawn nie ufał osobom, które lekceważyły składane przysięgi.

Lasat i Mandalorianka byli wojownikami. Admirał wiedział, że wybiorą honorową śmierć. Rozumiał ich. Był jeszcze jeden powód dla którego Sabine Wren musiała zginąć tu, na Lothalu. Thrawn patrzył perspektywicznie. Może nie był tak dobrym politykiem jak Sheev Palpatine, czy chociażby jak Arihnda Pryce, ale zdawał sobie sprawę tego, że śmierć Sabine Wren miała znaczenie w kontekście dalszych losów Mandalory. Gdyby Wren zginęła jako Mandalorianka, walcząc za swoją ojczystą planetę, stałaby się symbolem. Jej pobratymcy zjednoczyliby się przeciwko Imperium. Oddając życie za Lothal, reprezentowała Rebelię. Klan Wren domagając się pomszczenia jej śmierci, działałby z pobudek emocjonalnych. Pozostali Mandalorianie niekoniecznie musieli poprzeć ich racje.

Dlatego, po zastanowieniu, admirał zezwolił na zniszczenie myśliwca. W oczach Arihndy pojawił się niezdrowy błysk. Satysfakcja. Thrawnowi wydawanie podobnych rozkazów nie sprawiało przyjemności. Robił to, co uważał za konieczne. Działał racjonalnie.

Gubernator czuła potrzebę, by się wykazać. Wyłączyła zdalnie systemy statku i zainicjowała odłączenie jego skrzydeł. Osobiście chciała nadzorować procedurę zabezpieczania wraku. Admirał nie sprzeciwił jej się. Nie było to zadanie, któremu nie była w stanie sprostać samodzielnie.

Zajęta odzyskiwaniem części Defendera Arihnda nie wchodziła w paradę Rukhowi, który tropił ocalałych pilotów Rebelii. I z tego Thrawn był najbardziej rad. Teatr wojny, jakkolwiek pojemny, potrzebował dwóch oddzielnych scen: dla zabójcy i dla gubernator Lothalu.


	39. The Scream/Krzyk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: this chapter is full of violence. And death.

Zamierzała odzyskać wrak, tak jak obiecała Thrawnowi. Pomimo braku dokładnych współrzędnych, Arihnda z łatwością zlokalizowała miejsce katastrofy. Wystarczyło przeanalizować dane: ostatni odczyt z radaru, prędkość myśliwca, ukształtowanie terenu. Niewielka pomyłka w jej obliczeniach – statek musiał rozpadać się stopniowo, zanim uderzył w ziemię – nie wpłynęła znacząco na przebieg jej misji. Części cennego myśliwca oraz nienaturalne wyżłobienie gruntu znaczyły drogę do celu.

Wyciągnęła hololornetkę, by z pewnej odległości ocenić sytuację. Podczerwień wykazała, gdzie znajdowały się ciała dwojga rebeliantów, wyrzucone z kokpitu siłą gwałtownego uderzenia w powierzchnię planety. Nie dostrzegła innych źródeł ciepła prócz wciąż jeszcze gorącej, zniszczonej maszyny.

Musiała się pospieszyć. W to samo miejsce niewątpliwie zmierzali inni rebelianci. Być może żywili płonną nadzieję, że ich towarzysze cudem ocaleli z katastrofy, choć najprawdopodobniej ich głównym celem było pozyskanie czarnych skrzynek. Arihnda nie mogła dopuścić do tego, by jakiekolwiek informacje dotyczące Defenderów trafiły w ręce wroga.

Wysłała oddział, który miał zająć się demontażem nadal sprawnych lub możliwych do naprawy elementów nowego modelu myśliwca. Defendery były zbyt kosztowne, by pozwolić sobie na marnowanie dobrych części.

Wtedy usłyszała krzyk, od którego zjeżyły jej się włosy na głowie. Nieludzki dźwięk wydawany przez ludzką istotę. Z niepokojem sięgnęła po hololornetkę i to, co zobaczyła przeraziło ją do reszty.

Trup ożył. Trup Ezry Bridgera, który jeszcze przed momentem obejmował zwłoki Sabine Wren, ruszył w kierunku jej ludzi z uniesionym mieczem świetlnym.

Szturmowcy przerwali pracę i przytomnie otworzyli ogień w jego stronę. Nadaremnie. Niedoszły Jedi odbijał klingą strzały z blastera. Zbliżał się do nich. Wnet dopadł pierwszego szturmowca. Zielone ostrze weszło w białą zbroję jak w masło. Towarzyszył temu wrzask umierającego mężczyzny.

Arihnda zwolniła swoją osobistą ochronę, by żołnierze mogli wykorzystać przewagę liczebną i otoczyć wroga. Wyjęła komunikator i nawiązała łączność z najbliższą jednostką wojskową.

\- Tu Pryce. Zostaliśmy zaatakowani. Proszę o wsparcie.

Dowódca wypytywał ją o szczegóły. Kiedy wyjawiła mu, że napastnik jest tylko jeden, przestał traktować ją poważnie. Ją, gubernator tej planety!

Nie miała czasu na dyskusję z niekompetentnym oficerem. Ginęli ludzie. Słyszała ich krzyki w słuchawce umieszczonej w jej hełmie. Nie potrafiła wyłączyć dźwięku. Może ktoś kiedyś mówił jej, jak to zrobić, lecz w danej chwili nie mogła sobie tego przypomnieć. Trzęsły jej się ręce. Czym prędzej zdjęła hełm i cisnęła go na ziemię.

Zmieniła częstotliwość. Ucieszyła się, gdy wreszcie usłyszała głos Thrawna:

\- Pani gubernator?

 Starała się brzmieć rzeczowo, a nie histerycznie, kiedy wyjaśniała mu zaistniałą sytuację.

\- Schowaj się – polecił jej admirał. – Czekaj na wsparcie.

Zamknęła się w pojeździe. Co powinna zrobić? Salwować się ucieczką? Podjąć walkę z przeciwnikiem? Mogła spróbować użyć dział, ale trafienie Jedi graniczyło z cudem. Skazałaby też na śmierć imperialnych żołnierzy. „Już byli martwi”, uznała.

Widziała rozczłonkowane ciała, fragmenty białej zbroi, odcięte kończyny. Kiedy to się skończy, Bridger przyjdzie po nią. Nie mogła liczyć na jego miłosierdzie. Wren nie żyła. Arihnda upewniła się o tym, przyglądając się ciału rebeliantki przez hololornetkę. Jego dziwna pozycja sugerowała liczne złamania. Wszędzie była krew. Mnóstwo krwi. Może ta śmierć nie była natychmiastowa. Może Wren i Bridger zdążyli się jeszcze pożegnać…

Czy ona sama nie powinna pożegnać się z Thrawnem? Tylko co takiego mogłaby mu powiedzieć? Że go kocha? Że przeprasza? Może w takiej sytuacji należało milczeć. Nie chciała, żeby zapamiętał ją jako słabą, bezradną, przerażoną.

Powinna uciekać. Uruchomić jakoś ten przeklęty pojazd i uciec. Poczuła triumf, gdy udało jej się włączyć silnik. Nie potrafiła jednak kierować tą maszyną, tylko ludźmi. Ale ludzi już nie było, została jej wyłącznie maszyna.

Nagle pojazd uniósł się kilka centymetrów nad ziemią. Była pewna, że nie stało to się za jej sprawą. Przez szybę zobaczyła Bridgera, który wyciągał rękę w jej kierunku. Jego dłoń zacisnęła się w pieść i ściany pojazdu niespodziewanie zaczęły pękać. To było niemożliwe, a jednak działo się na jej oczach. Pierwszy raz w życiu poczuła nieopanowany strach. Była uwięziona, a nieznana jej siła zgniatała jej maszynę jak metalową puszkę.

Pojazd uderzył kilkukrotnie o grunt. Arihnda upuściła komunikator. Nie wiedziała, czy wciąż był włączony. Może Thrawn był w stanie usłyszeć krzyk, który mimowolnie wyrwał się z jej piersi. Krzyk, o jaki sama siebie nie podejrzewała. Krzyk, który wydawali z siebie ginący żołnierze.

Nigdy nie zastanawiała się, jak wygląda śmierć. _Jak pogruchotane elementy pojazdu._ Jak brzmi śmierć. _Jak jej własny krzyk._ Jak smakuje. _Jak krew._ Jak boli. _Jak łamane kości. Z każdym kolejnym uderzeniem o podłoże. O ściany. O podłoże._

Pociemniało jej w oczach. Przestała krzyczeć. Było już dobrze. Głos z komunikatora mówił do niej:

\- Arihndo, zaraz przybędzie pomoc. Zaraz przybędzie…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To jeszcze nie koniec.


	40. Consequences/Konsekwencje

W jaki sposób odróżnić pomyłkę od błędu? Błędy przydarzały się innym. Wielki admirał popełniał czasem pomyłki, zdarzało mu się źle oszacować szanse, nie uwzględniwszy dodatkowych czynników – na przykład działania tajemniczej siły, którą Jedi nazywali Mocą. Thrawn wiedział, że mógł się mylić, ale wiedział też, że każdą pomyłkę można – i należało – naprawić. Zanim będzie za późno. Zanim stanie się błędem. Dlatego nigdy nie rezygnował. W chwili, gdy inni dowódcy złożyliby broń, złamani i pokonani, on naprawiał własne pomyłki. A przynajmniej – wyciągał z nich konsekwencje.

Lot Pozagalaktyczny, jak dotąd jego najgorsza pomyłka, przywiódł go do Imperium Galaktycznego. Prawdopodobnie była to forma pokuty, rekompensaty za odebrane życie, chociaż sam Thrawn postrzegał swoje działania w o wiele szerszym kontekście. Działania, tak właśnie, ponieważ nie potrafił znieść bezczynności. Ponieważ wierzył, że jest w stanie coś zmienić.

Gdy trzymał w dłoni komunikator, z którego wydobywały się krzyki rannej gubernator, dokonał chłodnej kalkulacji. Przed jego oczyma pojawił się nowy ciąg wydarzeń – i Thrawn musiał tylko kontrolować, by te rozwijały się po jego myśli.

Nigdy dotąd nie zastanawiał się, co – albo kogo – jest w stanie poświęcić dla ostatecznego zwycięstwa. Jedno życie, ocalone lub zaprzepaszczone, mogło zaważyć na szali i zmienić bieg dziejów. Thrawn trzymał teraz w dłoni to życie. I dokonał wyboru. Wypuścił je. Kalikori z głuchym stukotem upadło na posadzkę.

Sięgnął ponownie po komunikator i wybrał nową częstotliwość.

\- Rukh, nastąpiła zmiana planów – powiedział chłodno, tłumiąc emocje. – Zabierzesz gubernator to najbliższej jednostki medycznej. Podaję współrzędne…

Noghri nigdy nie kwestionował rozkazów. Działał szybko i sprawnie. Thrawn mógł mu ufać. Podobnie jak osobie, z którą w następnej kolejności zamierzał się skontaktować.

Usiadł za swoim biurkiem, wysłał krótką wiadomość i czekał. Czekał, dopóki nie pojawił się przed nim hologram mrocznego lorda.

\- Wielki admirał Thrawn – rzekł Darth Vader.

Thrawn odpowiedział krótkim pozdrowieniem.

\- Czy Noghri sprostał pana oczekiwaniom? – zapytał Vader. – A może potrzebuje pan całego oddziału wyszkolonych zabójców?

Kolejne pionki na planszy, którymi wielki admirał mógłby rozgrywać. Przewaga, której w tej chwili tak bardzo pragnął - to wiedza, jak używać nowych pionków.

\- Potrzebuję informacji – zwrócił się do Sitha – na temat Ciemnej Strony Mocy.

Twarz Vadera, ukryta pod maską, nie wyrażała emocji. Thrawn jednak wiedział, że wzbudził ciekawość swojego rozmówcy.

\- Dlaczego? Nigdy nie pyta pan o coś bez powodu.

Wówczas Thrawn opowiedział mu o młodym Jedi, który pod wpływem gniewu i żalu po śmierci bliskiej osoby, dokonał rzezi swoich wrogów. Vader milczał przez krótką, lecz wymowną chwilę.  

 - Imperator zostanie poinformowany o tym zdarzeniu. Być może zechce przyjrzeć się tej sprawie osobiście.

Taki zwrot akcji byłby niefortunny. Dla nich obu.

\- Wyczuwam pana sprzeciw, admirale – odparł Vader.

\- Ochrona osoby Imperatora przekracza obecnie moje możliwości.

\- Istotnie.

Thrawn wiedział dobrze, że Palpatine nie potrzebował jego ochrony, a z pewnością nie w starciu z Bridgerem. Pozwolił sobie na te słowa, ponieważ nie sądził, by Sidious zdecydował się osobiście odwiedzić Lothal. Należało zachowywać pozory.

\- Ręce Imperatora sięgają najdalszych zakątków galaktyki – oznajmił Vader.

Thrawn zrozumiał sugestię.

\- Kiedy mogę spodziewać się jego wysłannika?

\- Niebawem.

Do tego momentu ręce wielkiego admirała były związane. Losy Jedi nie zależały już od niego.

Był też bardziej osobisty powód, dla którego Thrawn starał się zapobiec wizycie Imperatora na Lothalu.

\- Admirale, wyczuwam pana niepokój… o życie pani gubernator.

Chiss nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy. Nie zaprzeczył.

\- To pana słabość – rzekł Vader. – Ona pana zniszczy. Gubernator Pryce pana zdradzi.

Thrawn nie wierzył w proroctwa.

\- Możliwe – odparł spokojnie.

\- Byłoby lepiej dla pana, gdyby umarła. Dla pana i dla Imperium.

\- Dziękuję za radę, lordzie Vader.

Zatem Arihnda Pryce musiała umrzeć dla dobra Imperium. Wielki admirał skinął głową, w geście pożegnania i niemej akceptacji wyroku Sitha. Lecz gdy tylko połączenie zostało zerwane, na twarzy Thrawna pojawił się krzywy uśmiech. Wbrew temu, co twierdził Vader, Arihnda nie była Padmé.


	41. Pain/Ból

Światło **ból**.

Ciemności **ból**.

Świat to **ból**

a

Ona?

 

_Śmierć_

_miała szarą skórę i żółte oczy drapieżnika_.

_Śmierć zadawała **ból**._

_Śmierć wiodła w stronę życia._

Nie chciała tam.

Chciała poza **ból**.

Poza jaźń.

W ciemność bez **bólu**.

 

W brak

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The proof that I shouldn't write an experimental poetry.  
> [Rozdział, który właściwie można byłoby pominąć, ale z drugiej strony... forma tego opowiadania opiera się na podwójnej perspektywie. W tym miejscu następuje pęknięcie owej formy, pojawia się zakłócenie w narracji. Brak - który musi zostać uwidoczniony, którego jednak nie sposób wyrazić]  
> [Być może należałoby zostawić  
> pustą stronę]


	42. A Fear/Lęk

Stracił Defendery. Stracił je, ponieważ wybrał Arihndę. Rebelianci zdobyli plany najnowszej maszyny, która miała zagwarantować Imperium przewagę w walce. Jedyne, co wielki admirał mógł w tej sytuacji zrobić, to wzmocnić blokadę. Zniszczyć każdy statek, który spróbuje opuścić planetę. Nie dopuścić do tego, by plany nowego myśliwca dotarły do przywódców Rebelii.

Wiedział, że jedyną osobą zdolną do wykonania takiej, pozornie samobójczej misji była Hera Syndulla. Nie niepokojona przez Rukha przygotowywała swój statek do ostatniego – być może – lotu. Lotu, który – gdyby zakończył się powodzeniem – mógł zaważyć na losach wojny.

Rebelia była budowana na nadziei. Dobry strateg bazuje na obliczeniach, prawdopodobieństwie. Wykorzystuje błędy swojego przeciwnika. Thrawn analizował ustawienie swoich statków. Szukał słabych punktów. Starał się myśleć jak Twi’lek. Nie, to nie wystarczało. Musiał myśleć jak Hera Syndulla. Czuć jej ból po stracie Sabine Wren. Jej niepokój o pozostałych członków komórki Feniks. O życie ukochanej osoby…

Arihnda była bezpieczna, pomyślał. Szpital wojskowy, w którym się znajdowała był pilnie strzeżony. Rebelianci nie atakowali szpitali. Nie pozwalał im na to honor. Rebelianci nie…

„Byłoby lepiej dla Imperium, gdyby umarła”, przypomniały mu się słowa Vadera. Dla Imperium…

Czy mógł zawierzyć życie Rukhowi? Nie swoje własne, lecz Arihndy? Vader zapewne posiadał własne sposoby, by kontaktować się z Noghri. Możliwe, że potrafił wnikać w umysły tych istot przy użyciu Mocy.

Żołnierzom i agentom Imperium również nie można było ufać bezgranicznie. Pomimo wspólnych wysiłków Thrawna i Arihndy, by ukryć niewygodne dla niej fakty, ktoś mógł poznać prawdę o Batonn. Lecz w wyścigu o władzę prawda nie była istotna. Imperium – maszyna stworzona przez Palpatine’a pożerała własne dzieci. Poświęcała je, często bez powodu. Te lojalne – dobrowolnie pozwalały się pożreć. Arihnda do nich nie należała.

Jeden szaleńczy lot, wśród natłoku podobnych myśli. Rebelia także żywiła się życiem swoich zwolenników. Wbrew pozorom, nie różnili się tak bardzo od siebie, on i Syndulla. Wiedzieli, co mogą stracić. Godzili się z tą możliwością. Nie akceptowali jej jednak.

Thrawn zaznaczył linię na mapie i sięgnął po komunikator. Zawahał się. A następnie połączył się ze Skerrisem.

\- Komandorze, zniszczy pan rebeliancki statek, który spróbuje sforsować blokadę.

Tylko tyle. Tylko tyle mógł zrobić dla Syndulli. Dać jej szansę – uczciwy pojedynek z doskonale wyszkolonym imperialnym pilotem zasiadającym w najnowszej imperialnej maszynie. Godną śmierć albo… Nie, nie powinien o tym myśleć. Zamierzał przecież odebrać Syndulli wszystko, co kochała.

\- Rukh – skontaktował się ze swoim agentem. – Raport.

Po wysłuchaniu słów Noghriego wielki admirał uśmiechnął się, a następnie wydał kolejny rozkaz:

\- Nowy cel: Lasat.


	43. Death is only the beginning/Śmierć jest tylko początkiem

Niektórzy chcą w to wierzyć.

Nikt jednak nie pamięta własnej śmierci.


	44. Details/Detale

Thrawn potrafił czytać z niektórych ludzkich twarzy. Mimika komandora Woldara zawsze zdradzała, czy wiadomość, którą przynosił była, w jego odczuciu, dobra, czy też zła, zanim oficer złożył dokładny raport. Także i w tym przypadku wieść o ucieczce Syndulli nie mogła być dla wielkiego admirała zaskoczeniem.

\- Komandor Skrerris? – zapytał, kurtuazyjnie, bowiem domyślał się, jaka będzie odpowiedź na to pytanie.

Niewłaściwym byłoby jednak odesłać podwładnego, nie dopuściwszy go nawet do głosu.

\- Zginął w walce, sir.

A zatem Syndulla ponownie dowiodła swojej wyższości nad pilotami Imperium. Thrawn zastanawiał się, czego mogłaby dokonać w maszynie, której plany wykradła.

\- A druga wiadomość, komandorze?

Woldar zesztywniał, zupełnie jakby brakowało mu powietrza. Jakby spodziewał się, że wielki admirał, wzorem lorda Vadera, zaciśnie dłoń na jego gardle. Tymczasem Thrawn starał się nie uśmiechać triumfalnie.

\- Przybyła Ręka Imperatora.

Thrawn pozwolił sobie wówczas na uśmiech. Bawiło go to, jaką estymą otaczano jedną z wielu wysłanniczek Palpatine’a. On sam widział tylko narzędzie. Czy się mylił?

\- Mara Jade – przywitał młodą, zaledwie osiemnastoletnią dziewczynę.

Nie zamierzał tytułować ją Ręką. Jeszcze nie. Zasłuży na to dopiero, gdy uda jej z powodzeniem ukończyć powierzoną jej misję.

\- Widzieliśmy się nie tak dawno, na Coruscant – oznajmił.

\- Podczas tajnej ceremonii – odpowiedziała, świadoma, że Thrawn ją sprawdza. – Pańskiego awansu do rangi wielkiego admirała.

\- Miała pani na sobie przepiękną suknię – rzekł. – I tylko jedną, małą ozdobę.

Posłała mu zaczepne spojrzenie.

\- Broszkę. Z Xyquine. Ma pan oko do detali, admirale.

Uśmiechnął się do niej pobłażliwie.

\- Detale – powiedział – to różnica między zwycięstwem a porażką.

\- Różnicą między zwycięstwem a porażką – skontrowała – jest śmierć.

Był rozbawiony jej radykalizmem. Podszedł do swojego biurka i wyświetlił hologramy.

\- Będą potrzebne dwie. Ezra Bridger – wskazał na podobiznę chłopaka niewiele od niej starszego, a następnie powiódł dłonią w kierunku drugiej postaci – i Kanan Jarrus, którego prawdziwe imię brzmi: Caleb Dume.

\- To nie będzie miało wkrótce znaczenia – oświadczyła Mara. – Zginą, ponieważ Imperator życzy sobie ich śmierci.

Thrawn wyczuł niewypowiedzianą groźbę w jej słowach.

\- Nie może go pani zatem rozczarować – odparł, już bez uśmiechu.

W zielonych oczach Mary widać było determinację.

Thrawn dopiero uczył się czytać z jej twarzy. Miał nadzieję, że Mara Jade nie rozczaruje także i jego. Palpatine mylił się w wielu kwestiach, potrafił jednak wyśmienicie dobierać swoich współpracowników.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An obvious reference to Dark Force Rising.


	45. Cold Embrace/Chłodny uścisk

Śniła, że nie może się poruszyć. To był tylko sen.

Nie czuła bólu. Nie pamiętała bólu. Wydawało jej się, że jest duchem, że jej ciało jest przezroczyste i nic nie waży.

Śniła, że ma bliźniaczą siostrę, która patrzy na nią. I ona patrzyła na siostrę. A może to nie była siostra?

Nie była sama. To było najważniejsze.

Śniła, że znajduje się pod wodą. Nie pamiętała, jak pływać. Wydawało jej się, że oplotły ją zimne ramiona, niebieskie jak woda. Ramiona z wody. Nie mogła się poruszyć i musiała poddać się wodzie.

Nie pamiętała, jak oddychać. Ale to był tylko sen, a we śnie samo się oddychało, sen oddychał za nią. W końcu miała się obudzić, odetchnąć i nie pamiętać.


	46. The Balance/Równowaga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoilers.

Tkwił nad mapą stolicy Lothalu od kilku dobrych godzin, opracowując strategię ataku. Jak każda mapa także i ta potrzebowała legendy. Thrawn widział budynki, bazy wojskowe i przyczółki. Potrafił wyznaczyć linię, gdzie kończą się tereny militarne i zaczyna obszar zamieszkany przez cywilów. Domyślał się, które dzielnice należą do bogaczy, a które do biedoty. Potrzebował jednak dokładniejszych informacji, wiedzy mieszkańca tej planety. Jeśli poprowadzi wojsko ulicami miasta, jak zareaguje ludność cywilna? Gdzie skryją się Lothalczycy w przypadku bombardowania orbitalnego? Potrzebował Arihndy Pryce, by udzieliła mu odpowiedzi na te i wiele innych pytań. Nawet jeśli nie mógł jej całkowicie ufać. Wiedział, że bez chwili wahania okłamałaby go, by ocalić siebie i swoją rodzinę lub by zniszczyć swoich wrogów. Postąpiłaby niemoralnie, by, w swoim mniemaniu, chronić jego moralność.

Tym razem Arihnda Pryce nie miała najmniejszego wpływu na losy bitwy. Zamknięta w komorze z bactą pływała w leczniczym płynie, oddzielona zarówno od śmierci, jak i od życia grubą szklaną taflą. Thrawn widział ją na mapie. Widział szpital, w którym się znajdowała. Pogrążona we śnie gubernator nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że ktoś nad nią czuwa, że w świecie ogarniętym szaleństwem i wojną ma swojego opiekuna. A może wiedziała? Powinna to wiedzieć.

Bitwa nie przedstawiała się dobrze. Mógł wygrać, ale za jaką cenę? Szacował straty wśród cywilów. Wśród własnych żołnierzy. Był chyba jedynym imperialnym dowódcą, który zwracał uwagę na statystyki. Każda śmierć była drobną porażką. Nie rozumiał dlaczego, choć tak usilnie starał się zrozumieć, dlaczego rebelianci nie potrafili zaakceptować zwierzchnictwa Imperium. Dlaczego woleli ginąć i odbierać życie innym? Nie znali niczego innego prócz wojny, pomyślał, mając przed oczyma Herę Syndullę. Wychowani podczas wojen klonów lub biorący w nich czynny udział nie walczyli wcale o przywrócenie Republiki, walczyli o przywrócenie wojny. Thrawn łudził się, że wskazując im wspólnego wroga, zmusi ich do opamiętania się i zaprzestania bratobójczych walk.

Były dwie możliwości, powiedział kiedyś Arihndzie. Przekonać przeciwnika, by stał się sojusznikiem i walczył przeciwko wspólnemu wrogowi, albo osłabić go i pozwolić, by spotkała go zagłada z ręki tegoż wroga. Dla Chissów jednym przeciwnikiem było Imperium, drugim – Rebelia. Thrawn musiał samodzielnie ocenić sytuację i podjąć właściwą decyzję. „Bez zbędnych sentymentów”, myślał, patrząc na zaznaczony na mapie szpital. Budynek znajdował się na linii ognia.

Popatrzył na swój mundur wielkiego admirała. I wtedy zrozumiał. Wiedział dokładnie, jak powinien postąpić wielki admirał Imperium.

Połączył się przez komunikator z Rukhem. Noghri zameldował, że cel został zlikwidowany. Thrawn mimowolnie poczuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w środku. Właśnie pośrednio przyczynił się do unicestwienia fascynującej kultury Lasatów. „Bez zbędnych sentymentów”, powtórzył w myślach.

\- Rukh – zwrócił się do swojego agenta – obserwuj uważnie poczynania wysłanniczki Imperatora. Dopilnuj, by jej _oficjalna misja_ zakończyła się powodzeniem.

\- Tak się stanie, mój panie.

Thrawn skrzywił się. Nie lubił tego tytułu. Musiał jeszcze uprzedzić Marę Jade, że otrzyma od niego „wsparcie”. Tak jak przypuszczał, dziewczyna nie okazała wdzięczności, jedynie irytację. Może była mądrzejsza niż początkowo zakładał.

\- Nie powinien pan się w to mieszać – powiedziała bezczelnie. – Imperator przewidział, jak to wszystko się zakończy. Wola Mocy musi się urzeczywistnić.

\- Wola _Mocy_ czy Imperatora? – zapytał Thrawn.

\- To jedno i to samo – zapewniła go Mara.

\- Być może – zaakcentował wątpliwość w swoim głosie. – Ja wypełniam wolę Imperatora. I osiągam rezultaty. Czym pani może się pochwalić? Mierzyła się już pani z Jedi?

Odpowiedziało mu gniewne warknięcie.

\- Sytuacja nie jest normalna. Natrafiłam na skupisko Mocy. Antyczną świątynię…

\- Potrzebuje pani dodatkowych informacji?

\- Jestem w stanie zdobyć informacje na miejscu.

Thrawn zauważył, że nie była już tak pewna siebie.

\- W świątyni są zapewne dzieła sztuki. Rzeźby? Malowidła?

Mara opisała mu dokładnie, co widziała.

\- Fascynujące – odparł. – Trzy postaci na malowidle, o których pani wspomniała, to istoty z Mortis. Znane jako Ojciec, Syn i Córka.

\- Skąd pan może o tym wiedzieć?

\- Mniejsza o to – Thrawn uśmiechnął się na samo wspomnienie długich rozmów, jakie toczył niegdyś z Anakinem Skywalkerem. – Te istoty symbolizują stan równowagi. Zatem ta świątynia nie należy ani do Jedi, ani do Sithów.

\- Jest skupiskiem Mocy… Bronią, którą można wykorzystać.

Thrawn zastanawiał się przez chwilę.

\- Wszechświat potrzebuje równowagi – powiedział do Mary. – Cokolwiek pani zrobi, proszę mieć to na uwadze.

Po zakończonej rozmowie wielki admirał jeszcze długo wpatrywał się w mapę. Gdyby wierzył w wolę Mocy, jak Mara, mógłby uznać jej odkrycie za ostrzeżenie. Na Atollonie spotkał tajemnicze stworzenie, Bendu. Wiele czasu poświęcił później na szukanie legend o tej istocie. To, co odkrył dało mu do myślenia.

Może nastał czas, żeby się wycofać? Lecz wojownik nigdy nie ucieka. Sam niegdyś oświadczył to Palpatine’owi. Wojownik przygotowuje zasadzkę. I czeka na właściwy moment.


	47. Neverborn/Nienarodzona

Śniło jej się, że jest płodem, w pełni świadomym i podejmuje decyzję o nienarodzeniu się. Mówi „nie” krępującej ją pępowinie. Mówi „nie” łożysku. W tym śnie mogła, naprawdę mogła decydować o swoim życiu. Mogła powiedzieć „nie” zewnętrznemu światu. Mogła powiedzieć „nie” swojej świadomości. Nie mogła jedynie decydować o samym śnie, o tym, kiedy ów sen się zakończy. Ani o tym, jaki będzie kolejny.

Może przyśnią jej się gwiazdy? A może Wielki Wybuch?


	48. Orders/Rozkazy

„Świątynia Jedi ma zostać zniszczona”, powiedział Imperator, a Thrawn nigdy nie odmawiał wykonania bezpośredniego rozkazu. Wiedział jednak, że Palpatine nie zażądał zniszczenia świątyni wyłącznie z powodu awersji do Jedi. Wielki admirał zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Sith starał się ukryć prawdę o tym miejscu. To, co znajdowało się w świątyni wykraczało poza podział na Jasną i Ciemną Stronę Mocy.

Admirał myślał o dziełach sztuki, które opisała mu Mara. Czuł niemal fizyczny ból, gdy wydawał polecenie zbombardowania świątyni. Imperator wiedział także i o tym. Testował go. Nie było czasu ani sposobności, by ocalić drogocenne artefakty. Thrawn musiał pogodzić się z ich utratą.

Sięgnął po komunikator, aby skontaktować się z Rukhem. Odpowiedziała mu jednak martwa cisza. Być może Noghri był na polowaniu. Admirał włączył lokalizator i zmarszczył brwi. Rukh, a przynajmniej jego nadajnik, znajdował się w świątyni Jedi. To oznaczało, że w tym samym miejscu przebywali Ezra Bridger i Kanan Jarrus. A także Ręka Imperatora. Thrawn połączył się z Marą Jade.

\- Status?

\- Znalazłam Jedi – oznajmiła. – Wykonam misję.

\- Nie – zaprotestował Thrawn. – Ewakuuje się pani stamtąd. Natychmiast.

Powiedział jej o zaplanowanym bombardowaniu.

\- Rozumiem – odrzekła.

W jej głosie było coś dziwnego. Żal? I… tłumiony gniew. Brzmiała jak ktoś, kogo zdradzono, oszukano. Thrawn nie miał czasu zastanawiać się nad samopoczuciem Mary. Zamierzał wykorzystać obecną sytuację. Jedi zostali wyeliminowani z gry. Mara Jade nie była w stanie patrzeć mu na ręce. Należało zaatakować rebeliantów i, tym razem, zwyciężyć. W tej ostatecznej rozgrywce Thrawn potrzebował wokół siebie zaufanych ludzi. Załoga Chimaery bez szemrania wykonywała wszystkie jego rozkazy. Wymagał podobnego posłuszeństwa od reszty floty.

Kiedy znalazł się na pokładzie Judicatora, okrętu przysłanego przez Tarkina po interwencji Arihndy, admirał rozglądał się ciekawie i oceniał przydatność nowych ludzi. Wąsaty kapitan, pełniący funkcję dowódcy, zachowywał się jak ktoś, kto zna swoje obowiązki. Thrawn spoglądając na niego, uznał, że kapitan musiał służyć w armii podczas wojen klonów. Przedstawił swój plan i czekał na jego reakcję.

Kapitan wytrzeszczył na niego oczy, a następnie oznajmił:

\- Sir, nie mogę wykonać tego polecenia.

\- Może pan i je wykona – rzekł chłodno wielki admirał.

\- Tam są ludzie. Ranni. Cywile. I gubernator Lothalu – kapitan potrząsnął głową. – Nie zbombarduję szpitala.

W jego głosie nie było ani odrobiny zawahania.

\- Odmawia pan wykonania bezpośredniego rozkazu?

Kapitan wyprostował się dumnie.

\- Owszem. To nie jest sposób na wygranie wojny.

Thrawn wiedział, że nie zdoła go przekonać do zmiany zdania.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział tylko, a następnie dodał oficjalnie:  – Odbieram panu dowództwo. Kapitanie…

\- Pellaeon. Gilad Pellaeon.

Znał to nazwisko. Yularen wymienił je kiedyś podczas rozmowy.

\- Dowództwo przejmie kapitan Brandei – oświadczył wielki admirał. – Rozkazy pozostają bez zmiany. Pellaeon, pójdzie pan ze mną.

Twarz Gilada Pellaeona przypominała maskę. Thrawn widział jednak więcej niż większość ludzi. Dostrzegał każdy mimowolny skurcz mięśni u kapitana. Zdawać by się mogło, że Pellaeon pogodził się ze swoim losem, zszarganą karierą w Imperialnej Flocie. Wszyscy wkrótce mieli się dowiedzieć, że sprzeciwił się wielkiemu admirałowi. Odmówił wykonania rozkazu. Zaprotestował przeciwko ludobójstwu. Thrawn po cichu go podziwiał.

Czekał, aż padną pytania. Postawa Pellaeona wyrażała niemą rezygnację. Może coś planował? Siedzieli w promie we dwóch, bez obstawy. Thrawn bez problemu mógłby rozłożyć tego mężczyznę na łopatki, nie sięgając nawet po blaster, lecz kapitan o tym nie wiedział. Pod wpływem emocji mógł zaatakować przełożonego. Wyglądało jednak, że nie pozwalał mu na to żołnierski honor.

Ku rozczarowaniu Thrawna podróż promem przebiegała w milczeniu. Musiał w jakiś sposób zachęcić Pellaeona do rozmowy.

\- Kapitanie – rzekł. – Mam dla pana nowe zadanie.

Wręczył mu datapad, na którym, przez większą część ich wspólnej podróży, notował nowe rozkazy. Nie musiał długo czekać na wybuch.

\- To żart? Jakiś rodzaj testu? Od początku – Pellaeonowi załamał się głos – pan wiedział, że tamtym ludziom nic nie grozi. Zaplanował pan to wszystko.

Po chwili dodał, w formie wyrzutu:

\- Dlaczego?

\- To oczywiste, że należało ich ewakuować – skonstatował Thrawn.

\- Nie. Nie o to pytam. Dlaczego pan wcześniej o tym nie wspomniał?

Był zły i admirał doskonale go rozumiał.

\- Czy mogę panu ufać? – Thrawn uśmiechnął się smutno. – Wiem o panu tylko tyle, ile zdradził mi pułkownik Yularen.

Oczy kapitana zwęziły się, gdy próbował zorientować się w sytuacji.

\- Jaki cel miało to wszystko? Straciłem dowództwo…

\- Mogę panu zaoferować funkcję mojego zastępcy na Chimaerze. Naturalnie, ma pan prawo odmówić.

Kapitan popatrzył na niego sceptycznie.

\- Robimy to, co słuszne – westchnął Thrawn. – Jako oficer, który sprzeciwił się moim rozkazom, nie straci pan pozycji, gdybym został postawiony przed sądem wojskowym.

Zauważył w oczach Pellaeona formułujące się pytanie.

\- Nie będzie wzmianki o ewakuacji szpitala w oficjalnych raportach – wyjaśnił.

\- To śmieszne! Nie może pan przecież…

\- Owszem, mogę.

\- Dlaczego? – oburzył się kapitan.

\- Być może kiedyś odpowiem panu na to pytanie.

Pellaeon pokręcił głową.

\- Muszę przyjąć oferowaną funkcję, żeby poznać odpowiedź?

\- Nie musi pan, ale… istnieje możliwość, że już się więcej nie spotkamy. Nie będę miał okazji, by jej panu udzielić.

Kapitan patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę.

\- Może jednak będzie miał pan niejedną okazję – rzekł. – Przyjmuję pańską ofertę.


	49. Under the Surface/Pod powierzchnią

Przyśnił jej się Wielki Wybuch. Ale tam, gdzie teraz przebywała, w pustce międzygwiezdnej, nie mogła go poczuć. Unosiła się w próżni, a wokół niej eksplodowały gwiazdy.

To nie był sen, to był koszmar. Zgodnie z logiką koszmaru, jej wszechświat skurczył się. Była w stanie dotknąć dłonią jego granicy. To było jak zderzenie ze ścianą, z taflą lodu. Ona zaś znajdowała się pod powierzchnią wody i nie potrafiła wypłynąć. Nie umiała też utonąć i tylko stukała w tę taflę. Coś nią stukało w tę lodowatą szybę. Jakaś siła pchała ją ku tej zimnej ścianie. Arihnda odbijała się od niej – i znowu, i znowu.

To nawet nie bolało. To się tylko śniło naprawdę.


	50. Defeat/Porażka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: the worst chapter so far. Lots and lots of death.

\- To nie jest dobry pomysł – powiedział kapitan Pellaeon.

\- Słucham? – Thrawn posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

\- To nie jest dobry pomysł, _sir_.

Wielki admirał skrzyżował ręce na piersiach.

\- Proszę wyjaśnić – odrzekł lodowatym tonem.

\- Nie powinien pan znajdować się w strefie zagrożonej bombardowaniem – twierdził nieprzejednanie jego podkomendny.

Thrawn westchnął i wyświetlił ponownie holomapę.

\- Bombardowanie będzie miało miejsce tutaj – wskazał szpital. – Wszystko jest dokładnie rozplanowane w czasie. Moja obecność tutaj – wyznaczył nowe współrzędne – umożliwi koordynację działań, mających na celu ochronę cywilów.

Pellaeon miał sceptyczną minę.

\- Skąd pewność, że pana nie zaatakują? – zapytał. – Gdybym był rebeliantem, proszę wybaczyć za to porównanie, spróbowałbym dokonać zamachu na życie wielkiego admirała Imperium.

\- Nie powinien pan przepraszać za podobne porównania – oświadczył Thrawn. – Zawsze należy brać pod uwagę perspektywę swojego przeciwnika.

\- Zatem zakłada pan taką możliwość?

\- Kapitanie, czego dowodzi bombardowanie szpitala? – wielki admirał odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.

\- Okrucieństwa – odparł Pellaeon. – Braku zasad moralnych.

Thrawn machnął ręką.

\- Dowodzi, że tarcze planetarne są nieaktywne. Nad tym samym placem, na którym będę przebywał, nadzorując ewakuację ludności cywilnej, unosi się gwiezdny niszczyciel. Jedyną gwarancją, że nie dojdzie tam do ludobójstwa, jest moja obecność. Uśmiercenie mnie będzie wiązało się ze śmiercią kilku setek niewinnych istnień.

\- Pod warunkiem, że ktoś nie włączy owych tarcz – wymamrotał kapitan.

\- Mogą próbować, ale Rebelii brakuje już bohaterów – wielki admirał uśmiechnął się chłodno. – A włącznika, na mój rozkaz, strzeże Ręka Imperatora.

Kapitan zacisnął usta. Thrawn spojrzał na niego z przyganą.

\- Proszę nadzorować ewakuację rannych i przygotowanie pomieszczeń do celów medycznych – polecił Pellaeonowi. – Moje biuro może posłużyć za oddzielną salę dla gubernator Pryce.

Wyciągnął jeden ze swoich cylindrów kodowych i wręczył go podwładnemu.

\- Liczę na pana – rzekł Thrawn.

Kapitan zasalutował, a następnie powiedział, tonem mniej oficjalnym, lecz wciąż pełnym szacunku:

\- Powodzenia, sir.

Słowa Pellaeona towarzyszyły Thrawnowi, kiedy wydawał rozkazy kolejnym oddziałom szturmowców, najpierw z promu, później już z powierzchni planety. Admirał wysłał specjalną jednostkę, by dokonała aresztowania rodziców Pryce. Nie miał czasu na dyplomację, chciał skutecznie i szybko usunąć ich z zagrożonej strefy i przetransportować bezpiecznie na pokład Chimaery. Wiedział, że Arihnda by sobie tego życzyła.

To ona powinna, jako gubernator tej planety, nadzorować ewakuację, mówić do swoich ludzi i dodawać im otuchy. To ona potrafiła przemawiać do tłumów, do ludności cywilnej. Była politykiem, a Thrawn – żołnierzem. Jego słowa przybierały formę rozkazu. Nie było w nich miłej dla ucha zachęty. Thrawn nie musiał nigdy nikogo przekonywać w inny sposób niż poprzez logiczną argumentację. Kiedy zyskał tytuł wielkiego admirała, nie potrzebował dłużej tłumaczyć się ze swoich decyzji, jego wysoka ranga gwarantowała wykonanie polecenia. Zdarzały się wyjątki, takie jak Konstantine czy Skerris, celowe łamanie rozkazów, lekceważenie wojskowej hierarchii. Zdaniem Thrawna uzasadniało to konieczność zreformowania armii.

Imperium potrzebowało kompetentnych dowódców. Wielki admirał nie miał komu powierzyć zadania, które wymagało zdolności taktycznych i analitycznych, umiejętności błyskawicznego reagowania i adaptowania się do sytuacji, a przede wszystkim siły autorytetu. Arihnda była jedyną osobą, która mogłaby go zastąpić w tych okolicznościach. Pod warunkiem, że wszystko potoczyłoby się zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami. Gdyby pojawiły się nieoczekiwane problemy, Thrawn wolałby samodzielnie kontrolować przebieg działań militarnych. Nie do końca ufał ocenie Pryce. Nie chciał też narażać jej na niebezpieczeństwo. Jej, ani ludności cywilnej. Gdyby stało się coś strasznego, to on ponosiłby za to winę.

Bombardowanie szpitala przyniosło oczekiwany skutek. Strach trzymał cywilów w ryzach. Szli posłusznie we wskazanym kierunku, na rozkaz Thrawna dzielili się na grupy: mężczyźni, kobiety, dzieci, starcy, chorzy. Wszystko odbywało się według planu. Do czasu aż ktoś wykrzyknął:

\- Potwór!

Ktoś inny powtórzył za nim:

\- Potwór! Morderca!

Szturmowcy ruszyli, by pochwycić prowokatorów. Tłum zaczął się burzyć. Wtedy wybuchła pierwsza bomba. Zginęło dwóch szturmowców, którzy próbowali aresztować krzyczącego mężczyznę, i przynajmniej kilkunastu cywilów, lecz to nie sam akt terroru przyczynił się do tragedii, a jego konsekwencje. Martwi i ranni natychmiast zostali stratowani przez spanikowany tłum. Ludzie zaczęli uciekać we wszystkich możliwych kierunkach. Kilkoro, zupełnie nieprzemyślanie, zwróciło się w stronę Thrawna. Szturmowcy otworzyli do nich ogień.

\- Nie – krzyknął wielki admirał, ale jego głos utonął w morzu innych dźwięków, odgłosów śmierci.

Ciało jednego z biegnących eksplodowało w chwili trafienia blasterową wiązką. Fragmenty żywej przed momentem istoty uderzyły o ziemię w formie krwawego deszczu.

Szturmowcy otoczyli Thrawna ciasno, zasłonili sobą i zamknęli w chłodnym uścisku. Stracił kontrolę nad sytuacją. Przegrał. W jego umyśle jak echo brzmiały słowa istoty zwanej Bendu: coś, czego nie umiał dostrzec, porażka.

\- Sir, musimy pana ewakuować – odezwał się dowódca ochraniającego go oddziału.

Thrawn wiedział, że nie jest w stanie nic więcej zrobić dla ludności cywilnej i że dodatkowo naraża swoich ludzi. Biały mur oddzielał go od piekła, rzezi, której nie potrafił zapobiec. Pellaeon instynktownie przeczuł niebezpieczeństwo. Thrawn uznał taki rozwój wydarzeń za nieprawdopodobny. Działania rebeliantów przeczyły rozsądkowi, a jednak kryła się w nich swego rodzaju przerażająca logika. Logika śmierci.

Razem ze swoim oddziałem ruszył w kierunku promu. Pozostawił kilkoro szturmowców, by osłaniali ich odwrót. Nie spojrzał wstecz, kiedy rozległ się kolejny wybuch. Ściskał komunikator tak mocno, że jego dłoń stała się bladoniebieska. Jego głos, kiedy wydawał rozkazy, brzmiał obco. Pierwszy raz od wielu lat ujawnił się jego chissański akcent.

Mógł ocalić więcej osób, myślał. Teraz musiał uratować przynajmniej towarzyszących mu żołnierzy.

Podobnie jak on byli zdruzgotani. Nie widział ich twarzy skrytych pod hełmami. Oni natomiast mogli zobaczyć jego oblicze i musieli widzieć na nim opanowanie. Potrzebowali przywódcy. Nie mógł zawieść ich zaufania.

\- Ewakuować wszystkie jednostki – padł z jego ust rozkaz. – Za godzinę rozpocząć bombardowanie miasta.

Thrawn przegrał, ale Imperium mogło jeszcze zwyciężyć.


	51. The Doll/Lalka

Śniła, że jest znów małą dziewczynką, a może nie śniła, najzwyczajniej była małą dziewczynką. Nosiła szkolny mundurek i bawiła się w gubernator Lothalu.

W tym śnie miała także lalkę, a lalka miała niebieską skórę i połyskliwe czerwone oczy. Arihnda nazywała ją Wielkim Admirałem. Oczywiście była w tym pewna przesada, gdyż Wielki Admirał był maciupeńki i mieścił się w jej małej dziecięcej dłoni.

Bawili się w wojnę, ponieważ tego chciał Wielki Admirał. Arihnda budowała dla niego konstrukcję z kart do gry w sabacca, które zabrała ojcu. Mówili na to, czy raczej ona mówiła: Fabryka. W Fabryce robiło się ważne rzeczy, na przykład statki kosmiczne. Arihnda składała te statki z kartek papieru, które z kolei podebrała matce. Na tych kartkach były jakieś skomplikowane obliczenia, czyli ogólnie nic ważnego. Statki, być może właśnie z powodu tych obliczeń, nie chciały latać. Wielki Admirał powiedział jej, że to przez brak paliwa.

Poszli więc razem szukać tego paliwa. Nagle Wielki Admirał rozgniewał się i oświadczył, że to ona spaliła całe paliwo. Arihnda twierdziła, że niczego nie spaliła, ale Admirał złościł się i złościł. Był tak przekonujący, że zaczęła mu wierzyć. Spaliła paliwo. Spaliła fabrykę. Kiedy ojciec zapyta, co się stało z kartami do gry w sabacca, Arihnda będzie musiała przyznać się, że je spaliła.

Było jej przykro. Wielki Admirał przestał z nią rozmawiać. Stał wyniośle na półce i nie patrzył na nią. Arihnda zdejmowała go z półki i głaskała po głowie, żeby przestał być taki nieczuły i plastikowy.

Była małą dziewczynką i bała się dorosnąć. Martwiła się, że Wielki Admirał już więcej się do niej nie odezwie.


	52. A Decision/Decyzja

Przyglądał jej się w milczeniu, jakby była żywym dziełem sztuki, formą bio-artu. Między nimi była tylko szyba. Ta niemożliwa do przekroczenia bariera zawsze istniała, lecz dopiero teraz stała się namacalna. Thrawn dotykał szklanej tafli, ponieważ nie mógł dotknąć Arihndy. Za to w szybie jego odbicie było w stanie ją objąć widmowymi ramionami i Thrawn zazdrościł tego swojemu sobowtórowi, jakby ten w jakiś sposób był przez to bliżej niej niż on sam. On był prawdziwy, ale jakie to miało znaczenie? Arihnda była nieświadoma jego obecności, zanurzona w bactcie i we śnie. Mógł ją tylko obserwować, towarzyszyć jej podczas leczniczego snu. Patrzyć jak zasklepiają się jej rany, jak sińce na jej ciele zmieniają kolor. Sprawdzać na monitorze jej funkcje życiowe. Pilnować, by jej kości zrastały się odpowiednio, by leki były właściwie dawkowane, by nie doznała dalszego uszczerbku na zdrowiu.

Chciał jej zapewnić bezpieczeństwo. Czy to był dobry sposób? Za szybą nic jej nie groziło. To tak jakby zamknął ją w skarbcu. Mógł jeszcze postawić na straży droidy. Kazałby Rukhowi czuwać nad jej snem, ale Noghri zginął w walce, tak jak wielu imperialnych żołnierzy, jego podwładnych.

Ale Arihnda przeżyła, mówił bezwzględnie głos w jego głowie. Radość z tego powodu była czymś samolubnym, niemal wstrętnym. Nie rozumiał, jak w ogóle mógł odczuwać radość, kiedy Lothal płonął, kiedy zginęli jego ludzie i cywile. Czuł się winny, bo bardziej cieszyło go ocalenie tej jednej osoby niż uratowanie innych istnień. Potrzebował Arihndy, by wytłumaczyła mu, dlaczego tak zareagował.

Wzbierały w nim wątpliwości, którymi chciał się z nią podzielić. Mógłby do niej mówić, lecz to, że nie była w stanie mu odpowiedzieć, bolało go nawet bardziej niż samo wspólne milczenie.

Stał przy niej, kiedy przyszli jej rodzice. W pierwszej chwili instynktownie zaczął szukać podobieństw między nimi a Arihndą i natychmiast wychwytywał, które elementy swojej fizjonomii odziedziczyła po nich. Czuł się prawie jakby znał Talmoora i Elainye, i po części tak było. Znał jej oczy i jego nos, jej sylwetkę, jego włosy…

Przedstawił im się. Nie musiał mówić nic więcej. Zauważyli zbiornik z bactą. Ich reakcje były interesujące. Elainye zamarła. Patrzyła ze zdumieniem na ciało swojej córki – z szeroko otwartymi oczyma, z rozchylonymi ustami, które szybko przysłoniła dłonią, gdy wydobył się z nich szloch. Talmoor zesztywniał. Zacisnął pięści i spoglądał raz po raz na Arihndę i na Thrawna, na nią i znów na niego. A później na mural autorstwa Sabine Wren, na hełm rebelianckiego żołnierza, na kalikori. Kiedy ponownie zwrócił się w stronę Thrawna, na jego twarzy malował się gniew.

\- To jest nasza córka, a nie jakiś… eksponat! – zawołał.

\- Talmoor… –  wyszeptała Elainye.

\- Nasza córka! Nie trofeum!

\- Talmoor… ona żyje.

Thrawn uświadomił sobie, że stojąc przy Arihndzie, broni jej rodzicom dostępu do niej. Oddalił się od zbiornika powoli, miarkował krok i gesty, próbując ich zachęcić, by podeszli bliżej. Patrzyli na niego nieufnie, a Talmoor – wręcz wrogo.

Elainye jako pierwsza odważyła się zmniejszyć dystans. Dotykała szyby w ten sam sposób, jak uprzednio robił to Thrawn. Zobaczyła obrażenia na ciele córki i ponownie zaczęła szlochać. Wtedy podbiegł do niej Talmoor. Objął żonę, jak gdyby cielesny kontakt mógł im jakoś pomóc uporać się z tą sytuacją.

Admirał przyglądał im się w milczeniu. Zapomnieli o nim. Na moment. Wzdrygnęli się oboje, gdy przemówił:

\- Mogą państwo ją odwiedzać, jak długo znajdują się państwo na tym statku.

To nie było to, co chcieliby usłyszeć, a to, co Thrawn musiał im jeszcze powiedzieć miało zabrzmieć o wiele gorzej.

\- Otrzyma najlepszą możliwą opiekę medyczną – przełknął ślinę i dodał: – od moich ludzi.

Spojrzeli na niego, nie rozumiejąc, że było to jedyne wyjście. Jedyny sposób, by Thrawn mógł ocalić ich córkę.

\- Pana ludzi? – odezwał się Talmoor, przeczuwając, że Thrawn nie miał na myśli Imperium. – Kim są pana ludzie?

Powiedział im o Dynastii Chissów. Więcej niż powinien.

\- Już jej nie zobaczymy, prawda? – zrozumiała nagle Elainye.

Thrawn bił się z myślami. W końcu rzekł:

\- Mogę zaproponować rozwiązanie, które będzie korzystne dla państwa i dla Arihndy. Wiąże się ono jednak z porzuceniem dawnego życia i, niestety, brakiem możliwości powrotu do znanych państwu światów. To trudna decyzja i nieodwracalna. Mogą państwo być razem z Arihndą i sądzę, że ona tego by właśnie chciała. To mogłoby też jej pomóc w rekonwalescencji.

Widząc determinację na twarzy Elainye, dodał szybko:

\- Proszę wszystko dokładnie przemyśleć. To radykalna zmiana. Będą państwo w nielicznej grupie cywilów w tajnej bazie wojskowej, bez możliwości jej opuszczenia, w środowisku całkowicie odmiennym od tego, do którego są państwo przyzwyczajeni.

\- Ale będziemy razem – w głosie Elainye była nadzieja. – Talmoor?

Jej mąż się wahał.

\- Tam będzie więcej… – gestem wskazał na Thrawna.

\- Zdecydowanie więcej – odparł spokojnie wielki admirał. – Jeśli zabrzmi to pocieszająco, będą tam również przedstawiciele państwa gatunku.

\- Imperialni – mruknął Talmoor – to jak oddzielny gatunek.

Admirał uniósł lekko brew. Odniósł wrażenie, że Talmoor Pryce nie miałby nic przeciwko Chissom, gdyby nie powiązania Thrawna z Imperium. Nie mógł go właściwie za to winić. Niechęć wobec Imperium była silna wśród Lothalczyków. Osobiste doświadczenia Talmoora wyłącznie ją podsycały.

Nie mógł im powiedzieć, że ta baza nie jest częścią Imperium. Ani też, że, na dobrą sprawę, nie podlega zwierzchnictwu Rodów Panujących.

\- Potrzebują państwo czasu do namysłu – rzekł tylko. – Proszę, żeby do końca dnia przekazali mi państwo swoją odpowiedź.

Czekał na ich decyzję, chociaż zdołał już wnioskować z ich reakcji, co ustalą między sobą. Prawdopodobieństwo pomyłki z jego strony było niewielkie. Tak jak się spodziewał, odwiedziła go później sama Elainye.

Znów stał przed zbiornikiem z bactą. Nie potrafił się powstrzymać, by nie studiować anatomii Pryce. Może Talmoor miał rację i Thrawn obsesyjnie myślał o Arihndzie jak o nowym nabytku w swojej kolekcji, jak o dziele sztuki, które wymagało dokładnych oględzin. Może, kiedy nauczy się na pamięć każdego fragmentu jej ciała, ta fascynacja minie.

Elainye stanęła obok niego. Gdyby zamknął oczy, mógłby pomyśleć, że to Arihnda. Ale Elainye pachniała inaczej, oddychała inaczej, poruszała się w zupełnie inny sposób niż gubernator. Kiedy się odezwała, jej głos także był obcy:

\- Kocha ją pan.

To było stwierdzenie, nie pytanie. Thrawn nie miał obowiązku na nie odpowiadać.

\- Dlaczego pani tak uważa? – zaciekawił się.

Nie znała go. Nie była w stanie nic wywnioskować na jego temat. Położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu. Może sprawdzała jego puls?

\- Ponieważ robi pan dla niej coś, czego nikt inny by nie zrobił – powiedziała. – I martwi się pan o nią. Wiem, że tak jest, bo czuję to samo.

\- Jaka jest państwa decyzja? – zapytał po chwili.

\- Przecież pan wie.

\- Mimo to proszę odpowiedzieć.

\- Chcemy być razem z nią. Tutaj nie ma niczego, co byłoby nam bardziej drogie od niej.

Czuł się prawie jakby ich z czegoś okradał.

\- Powiedziała mi – rzekł – o Batonn. Powiedziała, że zrobiła to, by państwa ocalić.

Dotknął szyby, tam gdzie było jej serce.

\- Ja bym tak nie potrafił – wyznał. – Jestem… byłem pewien, do wczoraj… To, co się wtedy stało, to był błąd. Nie rozumiem, jak mogłem się tak pomylić.

Odwrócił się i spojrzał prosto w niebieskie oczy Elainye. Takie same jak Arihndy.

\- Studiowałem tych rebeliantów – powiedział ostro. – Analizowałem każdy przypadek. Sabine Wren – wskazał na mural – Ezra Bridger – na pomalowany hełm – Kanan Jarrus – na maskę strażnika Jedi – zlikwidowałem ich wszystkich. A mimo to przegrałem.

Elainye cofnęła rękę. To było prawie jak wyrok skazujący.

\- Dlaczego pan to robił? – zapytała.

\- Dla moich ludzi. Dla niej – spojrzał na Arihndę.

Patrzył na nią ze smutkiem. Jego złość powoli zaczęła mijać.

\- Dla niej – powtórzyła Elainye. – Nie sądzi pan, że czasem Arihndę trzeba chronić przed nią samą?

Miała rację. Z pewnością tak było.

\- W ten sposób jej pan nie uszczęśliwi – westchnęła. – Ale może uda się to panu, jeśli spróbuje pan inaczej.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego. Łagodnie, z nadzieją.

\- Chciałabym to zobaczyć. Talmoor także, chociaż nie przyzna się do tego głośno. Jest czasem tak samo uparty jak Arihnda.

\- Dlatego potrzebuje pani – stwierdził Thrawn. – Pani posiada te cechy, których jemu brakuje.

\- To niekoniecznie jest podstawą dobrego związku – zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi.

\- Nie jest?

\- Nie. Po prostu się kochamy i to wystarcza.

Nie był pewien, czy jemu to wystarczy. Czy wystarczy to Arihndzie. W jego odczuciu zasługiwała na znacznie więcej. Po wyjściu Elainye jeszcze długo wpatrywał się w śpiącą Pryce. Wiedział, że samo patrzenie na nią mu nie wystarczy.


	53. Shattered Memories/Rozbite wspomnienia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jakiś czas później...

Obudziła się. W pierwszej chwili świat wydawał jej się zbyt jasny i chciała schować się przed tym sztucznym, białym światłem z powrotem w ciemność. Jej ręce, jej nogi były jak odlane z ołowiu. Nieludzkim wysiłkiem wydawało się obrócenie głowy, by oderwać wzrok od sufitu i spojrzeć na lewo. Tak, na lewo, gdy decyzja została podjęta, nie było już odwrotu. Nie było żadnego prawo, przynajmniej nie w najbliższym czasie.

Widziała przed sobą sterylne pomieszczenie szpitalne. Aparaturę. I nikogo żywego. Była sama. W pobliżu nie było nikogo, kto usłyszałby jej wołanie. Nie było sensu krzyczeć, czy choćby próbować. Ktoś do niej przyjdzie, wcześniej czy później, myślała.

Czekając, wykonywała drobne ruchy. Zginanie palców. Powolne przesuwanie kończyn. Nic, co wymagałoby większego wysiłku. Miała wrażenie, jakby jej ciało odczuwało wszystko intensywniej. Była nadmiernie wrażliwa, najpierw na samo światło, później na bodźce dotykowe.

I dźwiękowe również. Po kilku godzinach, jak jej się wydawało, wsłuchiwania się w pracującą aparaturę, pojawiło się nowe źródło hałasu. Przyszli jej rodzice.

Była szczęśliwa. To było proste, czyste, niezmącone niczym uczucie: radość z tego, że żyli, że ich widziała, że byli obok niej. Matka usiadła przy jej łóżku, chwyciła ją za rękę – i to także było dobre uczucie: dotyk, potwierdzenie jej obecności.

Pytali, jak się czuje i odpowiadała im, lekko zachrypniętym głosem. Ojciec podał jej szklankę z wodą, pomógł jej się napić – i to też było wspaniałe.

Pytali, czy pamięta wypadek. Nie pamiętała i nie żałowała tego. Zapytała, co z ich rodzinną kopalnią i jak sobie radzili bez jej pomocy. Talmoor odparł, że przecież sprzedała kopalnię Imperium. Była lekko zdezorientowana. Elainye stwierdziła, że takie rzeczy jak czasowa utrata pamięci się zdarzają, kiedy doświadczy się silnego wstrząsu. Powiedziała, że Arihnda nie powinna się tym przejmować, że wszystko powoli zacznie do niej wracać, a oni będą przy niej i jej pomogą.

I byli przy niej, kiedy przez kolejne kilka dni odkrywała świat na nowo. Ucieszyła się, gdy dowiedziała się, że nie pracuje już dłużej jako sekretarka Renkinga, choć początkowo nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że została gubernator Lothalu. Zdenerwowała się wtedy, że zaniedbuje swoje obowiązki. Jej rodzice wymienili zmartwione spojrzenia. Elainye oznajmiła jej wówczas, że wszystkim zajął się jej przyjaciel, wielki admirał. Arihnda wybuchła śmiechem. Popatrzyli na nią z lekkim niepokojem.

\- Wielki admirał? – dziwiła się Arihnda. – Nie znam żadnego wielkiego admirała. Mamo, nie mówisz chyba o tej zabawce z mojego dzieciństwa.

Zobaczyła wtedy przerażenie na ich twarzach.

\- Nie znasz go? – odezwał się Talmoor. – On twierdził, że…

\- Poczekaj – przerwała mu Elainye. – Arihndo, jaka zabawka?

Opisała im Wielkiego Admirała. Następnie zaczęła mętnie tłumaczyć się ze zniszczenia talii do gry w sabacca. Słuchali jej cierpliwie. W końcu Elainye rzekła:

\- Arihndo, nigdy nie miałaś takiej zabawki. Musiało ci się coś pomylić.

\- Nie zmyśliłam tego – rozzłościła się nagle Arihnda.

Chwilę później zrobiło jej się wstyd, że tak zareagowała.

\- Przepraszam – wymamrotała. – Chodzi o to, że… nie wiem, co jest prawdą.

Matka delikatnie głaskała jej dłoń.

\- Przypomnisz sobie – pocieszała ją. – Nie wszystko jesteśmy w stanie Ci powiedzieć. Najlepiej zrobisz, jeśli z nim porozmawiasz.

Tylko, że ona nie miała najmniejszej ochoty spotykać się z tajemniczym wielkim admirałem. Matka mogła się mylić i on wcale nie musiał być jej przyjacielem. Arihnda uważała, że ludzie na tak wysokich stanowiskach nie posiadali przyjaciół. Denerwowała się. Wolałaby, żeby odwiedziła ją Juahir, razem z Drillerem. Łatwiej byłoby jej znaleźć wspólny język z dawnymi znajomymi z Coruscant niż z dowódcą Imperialnej Floty. Z wielkim admirałem mogłaby rozmawiać wyłącznie o kwestiach zawodowych.

Jak dotąd wszystko wskazywało na to, że wielki admirał był zbyt zajęty swoimi obowiązkami, aby ją odwiedzić. Podobnie jak Juahir i Driller, stwierdziła Arihnda z goryczą. Może powinna poprosić o datapad? Prawdopodobnie przysłali jej jakąś wiadomość, a sama Juahir, jak przypuszczała Arihnda, zapewne nie jedną. Nie chodziło jej tylko o życzenia powrotu do zdrowia, chciała poprosić o datapad, żeby wrócić do wykonywania swoich zadań jako gubernator. Nie mogła przecież zostawić wszystkiego w rękach minister Maketh Tuy.


	54. Plans and Strategies/Plany i strategie

Kiedy powracał myślami do wydarzeń sprzed dwóch lat, tylko jedna kwestia wciąż pozostawała dla niego zagadką. Wydał rozkaz zbombardowania Lothalu. Wbrew sobie, kazał zrównać z ziemią całe miasto. Chciał udowodnić Palpatine’owi swoją skuteczność. Zamierzał pokazać, że Gwiazda Śmierci nie jest potrzebna, by stłamsić Rebelię.

To był misterny plan: rozpracowywanie poszczególnych członków Rebelii, komórki Feniks, i usuwanie ich po kolei, jednego za drugim: Sabine Wren, Garazeba Orreliosa, Kanana Jarrusa, Ezry Bridgera. Hera Syndulla przeżyła, myślał Thrawn, uśmiechając się złośliwie. To nie był błąd. Nie chciał jej zabijać. Była pionkiem, który mógł mu się jeszcze przydać w następnej rozgrywce. Przeciwko Przybyszom, być może, albo przeciwko samemu Palpatine’owi.

Oglądał tajne schematy Gwiazdy Śmierci w archiwum na Scarif. Nikt go wtedy nie powstrzymał, ale Thrawn wiedział, że samym tym aktem rozzłościł Imperatora. Szukał słabych punktów stacji. Planował przedstawić swoją analizę Palpatine’owi, aby przekonać go do rezygnacji z tego projektu i zwiększenia funduszy na modernizację Imperialnej Floty.

Znalazł wadę konstrukcyjną, tak poważną, że mógł pogrzebać projekt Orsona Krennica. Tak nietypową, że wątpił, by był to przypadek. Ktoś celowo sabotował budowę tej stacji, z rozmysłem zostawiał furtkę, która umożliwiała jej zniszczenie.

Zgłosił swoje zastrzeżenia na prywatnej audiencji. Imperator uśmiechnął się okrutnie i powiedział tylko: „kto miałby się podjąć tej samobójczej misji ostrzelania generatora, o której pan mówi, admirale?”. W myślach Thrawna pojawił się obraz młodej Twi’lekanki. „Nie” – rzekł wtedy Palpatine. W jego głosie słyszalne było rozbawienie: „Nikt pobawiony Mocy nie byłby w stanie tego dokonać”.

Stacja miała zostać oddana do użytku pomimo tej wady. Thrawn potrzebował więc innych argumentów: zwycięstwa na Lothalu.

Zlikwidował Wren, Orreliosa, Jarrusa, Bridgera. Zastawił pułapkę na pozostałych buntowników. Wśród nich był Ryder Azadi, dawny gubernator planety. Thrawn nie wątpił, że ten człowiek spróbuje ponownie sięgnąć po władzę. W jaki sposób Azadi miałby odzyskać swoje stanowisko? Usuwając obecną gubernator, myślał Thrawn. Cóż było prostszego od zabicia pogrążonej w śpiączce kobiety? Wystarczyło wyłączyć na chwilę aparaturę podtrzymującą ją przy życiu. Albo zwiększyć dawkę podawanych jej leków przeciwbólowych. Prosty zabieg, który wydawałby się postronnym błędem w sztuce lekarskiej. Doskonale zaplanowane morderstwo.

Thrawn nie miał skrupułów, by wykorzystać nadarzającą się sytuację i uśmiercić niedoszłych skrytobójców: zbombardować budynek i pogrzebać ich żywcem. Arihnda byłaby zadowolona z tego rozwiązania, myślał.

Pozostawali jeszcze ci, którzy mieli włączyć osłony planetarne. Wśród nich, najprawdopodobniej, znajdował się zdrajca i dezerter, Alexsandr Kallus. Thrawn sądził, że nie mieli szans w starciu z Ręką Imperatora. Czyżby się mylił?

W chwili, gdy padł rozkaz, gdy rozległy się pierwsze strzały, wielki admirał czuł determinację. Musiał zwyciężyć. Zepchnął na ubocze świadomości to nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że właśnie sprzeniewierza się samemu sobie, czy raczej osobie, którą niegdyś był, przed swoją pierwszą pomyłką, Lotem Pozagalaktycznym. To była pierwsza sekunda. Kolejna przyniosła szok. Tarcze były włączone.

Tarcze były włączone! Poczuł ulgę, a zaraz później – wstyd i gniew. Zezwolił na ludobójstwo. Nie, nie tylko zgodził się na nie, osobiście wydał rozkaz bombardowania. Gotował się od emocji, które niegdyś były mu zupełnie obce.

Wszyscy patrzyli na niego. Jego podwładni, nie rozumiejący, co takiego się wydarzyło. Mieszkańcy planety spoglądali w niebo i radowali się z cudownego ocalenia, czystego przypadku. Thrawn odwrócił się na pięcie i zszedł z mostka.

Był wściekły. Mara Jade, Ręka Imperatora go zawiodła. Zginęła, albo dołączyła do Rebelii. Jej los go nie interesował w tym momencie. Ważne było tylko to, że się pomylił, a swoją porażką dowiódł, że Imperium potrzebuje broni zdolnej do zniszczenia planety pomimo włączonych osłon.

Jego kolejne spotkanie z Palpatinem nie należało do przyjemnych. Osiągnęli kompromis i Thrawn, wciąż w randze wielkiego admirała, otrzymał misję patrolowania granic Imperium. Zadanie, które miało na celu upokorzenie go w oczach pozostałych dowódców, w istocie, przewrotnie, było tym, czego najbardziej pragnął.

Nie zapytał wtedy, jaki cel miało przysłanie Mary Jade, choć ta myśl towarzyszyła mu przez cały czas w trakcie ich rozmowy. Imperator uśmiechał się kpiąco. Cieszył się, że Thrawn nie potrafił go do końca rozgryźć.

Osobą, o której wielki admirał nie myślał wówczas ani przez chwilę, była Arihnda Pryce. Schował ją głęboko w swoim sercu i wyłączył wszelkie uczucia. Vader miał rację, była jego słabością. Imperator nie powinien nigdy się dowiedzieć, że Arihnda przeżyła.

Niewiele osób później, na Chimaerze i w bazie na Nirauan, wiedziało o jej istnieniu. Thrawn ukrył ją przed całym światem. Miał ją tylko dla siebie, jak drogocenne dzieło sztuki.

Wiedział, że jej wyleczenie potrwa długo. Był cierpliwy. Od czasu do czasu czytał raporty o jej obecnym stanie zdrowia, albo spotykał się z państwem Pryce, najczęściej z samą Elainye, i wysłuchiwał ich subiektywnej relacji.

Kiedy Arihnda wreszcie się przebudziła, wolał najpierw porozmawiać z jej matką. To, co usłyszał od Elainye, zaniepokoiło go.

Długo zastanawiał się, jak powinno wyglądać jego pierwsze po tak długim czasie spotkanie z Arihndą: co mógł jej powiedzieć od razu, a co dopiero po pewnym czasie. Nie chciał, żeby zareagowała niewłaściwie na podjęte przez niego decyzje. Obmyślał w głowie strategie, układał plany, analizował możliwe scenariusze. W końcu, spośród wszystkich jego myśli jedna zdominowała pozostałe: po prostu chciał ją zobaczyć.


	55. A Friend/Przyjaciel

Nie tego się spodziewała. Nie zdziwił jej niebieski odcień jego skóry, ani czerwone jak dwa rubiny oczy. Zaskoczyło ją to, że był młody. Nie potrafiła oszacować, ile dokładnie mógł mieć lat. Zakładała, że był od niej starszy. O kilka lat, prawdopodobnie, nie więcej. Może to jego nie-ludzka fizjonomia sprawiała, że wydawał jej się zbyt młody, by sprawować funkcję wielkiego admirała. Zawsze wyobrażała sobie wielkich admirałów jako podstarzałych mężczyzn, wąsatych, szpakowatych lub zupełnie siwych.

Policzki wielkiego admirała były gładkie. Nie widziała na jego twarzy zbyt wielu zmarszczek. Mogła to być zaleta związana z jego pochodzeniem, uznała Arihnda. Po długim wpatrywaniu się w jego czarną czuprynę dostrzegła kilka siwych włosów. Nagle poczuła ochotę zanurzyć dłonie w tej czuprynie i policzyć dokładnie wszystkie jego siwe włosy. Nie wiedziała, skąd wzięła się u niej podobna myśl. Owszem, wielki admirał był przystojny, myślała, ale nie zdarzało jej się nigdy rzucać na nieznajomych mężczyzn. To, w jaki sposób na niego reagowała, było niepokojące.

\- Wielki admirale – przywitała go jako pierwsza.

Milczenie wydawało jej się krępujące, a cała ta sytuacja – dziwna, wręcz absurdalna. Śniła o nim, a teraz stał przed nią. Zupełnie jakby go sobie wymyśliła, mężczyznę idealnego, a on nagle stał się prawdziwy.

\- Arihndo… – zwrócił się do niej po imieniu.

Był zakłopotany, a ona czuła się niezręcznie pod wpływem jego spojrzenia. Miała wrażenie, że te czerwone, na swój sposób piękne oczy śledzą każdy jej ruch, gest, a nawet mimowolne drgnięcie mięśni. Zastanawiała się, czy był w stanie usłyszeć głośne bicie jej serca. Nie mogła pozwolić, by ponownie zapadła między nimi cisza.

\- Zapomniałam, że jesteśmy ze sobą po imieniu – próbowała się roześmiać, by ukryć zdenerwowanie. – Przepraszam, czy mógłby mi pan przypomnieć swoje imię?

Dostrzegła zaskoczenie na jego twarzy. Popatrzył na nią, jakby straciła rozum. Postanowiła natychmiast się wytłumaczyć:

\- Z powodu wypadku cierpię na częściową utratę pamięci.

Skrzyżował ręce na piersiach. Zauważyła, że miał imponujące bicepsy.

\- Wie pani, kim jestem? – zapytał.

\- Wielkim admirałem Imperialnej Marynarki Wojennej – wyrecytowała jak pilna uczennica.

\- Wnioskuje to pani z mojego munduru? – odezwał się z przekąsem.

Przyjrzała się dokładnie jego umundurowaniu.

\- Krój jest… – zawahała się.

Mogła się mylić. Dawno nie rozmawiała z żadnym z imperialnych oficerów. Wielki admirał uniósł brew. Sprawdzał ją. Milczała.

\- No dobrze – rzekł zrezygnowany. – Kim jestem dla pani?

To było podstępne pytanie. Poprawiła się na łóżku, by zyskać chwilę na zastanowienie. Usiadła tak, by ukryć nogi. Odchrząknął, jakby chciał jej przypomnieć o swojej obecności.

\- Przyjacielem – oświadczyła pewnie, patrząc mu w oczy.

Przynajmniej tak twierdziła Elainye, a Arihnda ufała osądowi matki.

Wielki admirał przyglądał jej się krytycznie.

\- Powiedziała pani kiedyś, że w polityce nie ma miejsca na przyjaźnie – rzekł powoli.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego przebiegle.

\- Dlaczego miałabym coś takiego powiedzieć? – spostrzegła jego dezaprobatę, zdecydowała się więc na szczerość: - Moja matka uważa pana za mojego przyjaciela. To oznacza, że mówiłam jej o panu… nie, musiałam was sobie przedstawić. Nie zrobiłabym tego, gdybym nie myślała o panu jako o… osobie godnej zaufania.

\- Arihndo… panno Pryce…

\- Gubernator Pryce – poprawiła go odruchowo.

\- Pani gubernator, to wszystko, co pani powiedziała, to tylko pani domysły. Nie udowodniła pani w żaden sposób, że wie pani cokolwiek… że ma pani jakiekolwiek wspomnienia związane z moją osobą.

Zacisnęła wargi. Po chwili zwróciła się do niego chłodno, władczo:

\- Będzie pan tak stał i na mnie patrzył, czy zamierza pan w końcu usiąść?

Podszedł i usiadł przy jej łóżku. Poczuła triumf. Była w stanie kontrolować sytuację.

\- Proszę mi coś o sobie opowiedzieć – zażądała.

Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie.

Spojrzała na niego ze złością.

\- W jaki sposób mam sobie cokolwiek przypomnieć, jeśli nie chce mi pan pomóc?

Myślała, że go tym złamie. Okazało się, że był równie uparty jak i ona.

\- Zaczniemy od tego, co pani pamięta. W jakich okolicznościach się poznaliśmy?

\- Na Coruscant – zaryzykowała. – Podczas oficjalnych uroczystości.

\- Jakich uroczystości?

\- Nie pamiętam – zdenerwowała się. – Pracowałam jako asystentka senatora Renkinga, spotykałam wtedy wiele osób…

\- Mnóstwo Chissów, jak rozumiem – wtrącił.

\- Słucham?

Wskazał na siebie. Przynajmniej poznała w ten sposób nazwę jego gatunku.

\- Nie był pan wtedy wielkim admirałem – rzekła z przekonaniem.

\- Och, nie. Zaledwie starszym porucznikiem.

Wbiła w niego wzrok.

\- Jakim cudem… Ile pan właściwie ma lat?

Nie sądziła, że odpowie na to pytanie. Zaskoczył ją.

\- Trzydzieści dziewięć.

W głowie dokonała szybkich obliczeń. Był od niej cztery lata starszy.

\- Nie powinien pan awansować tak szybko – stwierdziła. – Chyba, że ma pan wysoko postawionego protektora.

Wydął usta.

\- Nie uważa pani, że zawdzięczam swój awans umiejętnościom i doświadczeniu?

\- Mówimy o imperialnych strukturach – popatrzyła na niego znacząco. – Może pan być wojskowym geniuszem, ale bez politycznego wsparcia nie zyskałby pan tytułu wielkiego admirała.

\- Ten tytuł przyznał mi Imperator – machnął ręką, jakby to nie było ważne. – Wiem, co pani próbuje osiągnąć. Odwrócenie uwagi to bardzo dobra strategia. Podobnie jak sprowokowanie przeciwnika, by zaprezentował swoje możliwości przed faktyczną walką.

\- Nie jest pan moim przeciwnikiem – zapewniła go.

\- Nie, nie jestem – zgodził się z nią. – Już raz odbywaliśmy podobną rozmowę. Przypomina ją pani sobie?

\- Nie. Jakaś wskazówka?

\- Batonn.

Milczała przez moment.

\- Nic mi to nie mówi – rzekła. – Tam są kopalnie i rafinerie. Wydobywają głównie doomium.

Zastanowiła się nad tą kwestią.

\- Interesuje pana doomium? – zapytała.

\- Już nie. Teraz interesuje mnie coś innego. Była pani tam kiedyś?

\- Nie – parsknęła. – W jakim celu?

\- Może miała pani jakiś cel.

\- Nie podoba mi się to, że próbuje mi pan coś insynuować – oświadczyła wyniośle. – Jestem teraz gubernator Lothalu, nie zajmuję się już kopalniami.

\- Przepraszam, pani gubernator.

Wymawiał jej tytuł, jakby chciał ją obrazić. Mógł sobie być wielkim admirałem, myślała Arihnda, ale oboje przebywali na jej planecie, a to oznaczało, że faktyczna władza znajdowała się w jej rękach. Zamierzała utrzeć mu nosa. Nie musiał podawać jej swojego imienia, mogła łatwo odszukać informacje na jego temat w imperialnych rejestrach.

Złościło ją tylko to, że im bardziej ją denerwował, tym bardziej wydawał jej się atrakcyjny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiek postaci to czyste domysły, w kanonie nie ma żadnych informacji na ten temat. W tym fiku Thrawn w czasie bitwy o Lothal (czyli finału The Rebels) ma 37 lat - tyle samo, ile Sherlock Holmes w trakcie starcia z Moriartym przy wodospadzie Reichenbach. Arihnda jest od niego młodsza o 2 lata (to z kolei jest różnica wieku między aktorami dubbingującymi obie postaci).


	56. Oblivion/Niepamięć

\- Rozmawiałeś z moją matką – zarzuciła mu na samym początku ich drugiego spotkania.

\- Owszem, rozmawiałem – rzekł Thrawn. – Poczyniliśmy pewne wspólne postanowienia w trosce o twoje zdrowie.

\- Nie wierzę – syknęła Arihnda. – Przeciągnąłeś na swoją stronę moją matkę.

Zirytował się.

\- Nie ma tutaj żadnych stron – oświadczył.

\- Jestem gubernator tej planety – zazgrzytała zębami. – Nie możesz mnie izolować, ani odcinać od informacji.

Chciał ją chronić. W jaki sposób miał jej powiedzieć, że nie znajdują się już na Lothalu, że straciła swoje stanowisko, gdy oficjalnie uznano ją za zmarłą?

\- Nie odezwę się do pana, dopóki nie poda mi pan swojego imienia – powiedziała naburmuszona.

\- Możemy pomilczeć, jeśli tego sobie pani życzy.

Popatrzyła na niego tak, jakby miała ochotę czymś w niego rzucić. Nie rozumiała go, zupełnie.

Zależało mu na tym, żeby przypomniała sobie ich dawną relację. Nie liczył na to, że wrócą jej wszystkie wspomnienia, chciał tylko, żeby pamiętała cokolwiek, żeby posiadała jakiekolwiek własne wspomnienia o nim, a nie bazowała wyłącznie na jego opowieściach. Jak właściwie miałby jej udowodnić, że to, co mówił było prawdą, że rzeczywiście coś między nimi zaiskrzyło?

Pragnął swojej Arihndy, a ona była Arihndą, lecz równocześnie nie należała do niego. Mógłby się z tym pogodzić, gdyby to była jej świadoma decyzja. Powinien zaakceptować tę zmianę w ich relacjach i zacząć budować ich związek od nowa. Nie wiedział tylko, czy potrafiłby to zrobić. Pozwolić, żeby przeszłość zniknęła, by ich pocałunek stał się ponownie tym pierwszym. W jaki sposób on sam miałby zapomnieć to wszystko, co między nimi było? Nie umiał tak dobrze udawać. Wiedział o niej za dużo, więcej niż ona sama, i teraz to się na nim mściło.

Zastanawiał się, czy jego życzenie – by przypomniała sobie wszystko – nie było samolubne. Arihnda zapomniała o nim, ale także – o wojnie, o wydarzeniach na Batonn, o tych, których zabiła i o tych, których śmierci była mimowolnym świadkiem. Nie pamiętała tych strasznych rzeczy i każdej nocy zasypiała spokojnie. Nie potrzebowała Thrawna, żeby ją obejmował i odpędzał jej nocne koszmary. To on potrzebował jej, dlatego nie potrafił z niej zrezygnować.

Widział, jak się irytowała, kiedy w milczeniu siedział obok jej łóżka. Chciała mu powiedzieć, żeby sobie poszedł, ale żeby to uczynić, musiała złamać wcześniej złożoną obietnicę.

\- Wygrał pan – rzekła w końcu, rozeźlona. – Gratuluję.

Położył dłoń na krawędzi jej łóżka. Wpatrywała się w jego palce, ale nie uczyniła najdrobniejszego gestu, by go dotknąć lub by pozwolić, aby to on dotknął jej. Udał, że poprawia jej pościel i szybko cofnął rękę.

\- Dlaczego pan tu jest? – zapytała.

W jej głosie była podejrzliwość, ale jeszcze nie jawna wrogość.

\- Żeby pani pomóc – odparł. – Ponieważ poprosiła mnie pani o to.

Zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Traci pan czas, a z pewnością ma pan wiele obowiązków.

\- Nie uważam tych wizyt za stratę czasu.

\- Na czymś panu bardzo zależy… - jej oczy zwęziły się, kiedy próbowała zrozumieć jego motywacje. – Chodzi o fabrykę?

Uniósł brew, zaskoczony. Uznała to za potwierdzenie swoich domysłów.

\- Chodzi panu o nowe modele myśliwców, które zaczęliśmy budować – stwierdziła z satysfakcją.

Thrawn zacisnął zęby. Stracił większość tych myśliwców. Finansowanie jego projektu zostało wstrzymane po klęsce na Lothalu.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył. – Chodzi mi wyłącznie o panią.

\- Tak, o mnie – powiedziała z rozbawieniem – ponieważ popieram pana starania. Mówimy o zbieżności interesów: chcę, żeby Lothal coś znaczył. Przeniesienie produkcji nowych maszyn na moją planetę zapewni jej odpowiedni status. Ma pan szczęście, że to ja jestem gubernatorem – uśmiechnęła się do niego triumfalnie – i mogę pana zapewnić, że nie pozwolę łatwo usunąć się z tego stanowiska.

Przypatrywała mu się uważnie. Milczał.

\- Coś się stało z fabryką? – zapytała.

\- Została zamknięta.

\- Niemożliwe – poderwała się ze swojego miejsca.

\- Projekt okazał się zbyt kosztowny.

\- Przecież dopiero go zaczęliśmy! – zawołała. – Muszę porozmawiać z Tarkinem.

\- Tarkin poparł inny projekt.

Stardust. Gwiazdę śmierci.

\- Z pewnością można coś jeszcze zrobić – gorączkowała się Arihnda.

\- Rozmawiałem na ten temat z samym Imperatorem – odparł Thrawn posępnie. – Stardust okaże się klęską. Po zniszczeniu stacji produkcja myśliwców zostanie wznowiona jako najbardziej skuteczne rozwiązanie problemu Rebelii. Do tego czasu zdążymy zakończyć badania nad hipernapędem i przygotować kolejny projekt, obejmujący modernizację gwiezdnych niszczycieli.

Arihnda patrzyła na niego z otwartymi ustami.

\- Problem… Rebelii? – wykrztusiła.

 - Nie ma powodów do niepokoju – zapewnił ją. – Przygotowałem strategię, która pozwoli szybko zakończyć ten konflikt.

\- Ach, tak... Naturalnie... Oczywiście, że pan przygotował – uśmiechnęła się niepewnie. – Te rebelie… to bez wątpienia skutek niewłaściwego zarządzania. Na Lothalu – dodała z dumą – taka sytuacja nie mogłaby się zdarzyć.

Czuł, że powinien ją uświadomić, jak bardzo się myliła.

\- Co pani pamięta ze swojego wypadku? – zaakcentował ostatnie słowo, jakby chciał dać jej pewną wskazówkę.

\- Nic. To musiała być jakaś awaria sprzętu. Albo błąd pilota. Przemieszczałam się promem i…

\- Nie.

Popatrzyła na niego bezradnie.

\- Jaka jest pana wersja?

\- Nie ma „mojej wersji” – rzekł Thrawn. – Są fakty. To był czołg, TX-225 GAVw.

\- Dlaczego miałabym siedzieć w czołgu? – przeraziła się.

\- Ponieważ pacyfikowała pani rebelię na swojej planecie.

Wbiła w niego wzrok.

\- Rebelię?

\- Tak.

\- I pan… też?

\- Tak.

\- Powinnam natychmiast…

\- Nie – położył dłoń na jej ramieniu i kazał jej ponownie usiąść.

\- Nie mogę siedzieć w łóżku, kiedy coś się dzieje – zaprotestowała.

Spojrzał na nią surowo.

\- Dlatego właśnie będzie pani siedzieć w łóżku, dopóki nie odzyska pani zdrowia – oświadczył. – A kwestie militarne zostawi pani wojskowym.

\- Czyli panu?

\- Czyli mnie – potwierdził.

\- Jest pan zbyt pewny siebie – prychnęła.

Zirytował się.

\- A pani zbyt niecierpliwa – rzekł. – Powinna pani zajmować się zadaniami, które jest pani w stanie wykonać. W chwili obecnej… nie ma z pani wielkiego pożytku.

Nie powinien jej tego mówić. Oczywiście zrozumiała go opacznie. Thrawn myślał jak dowódca, wyznaczał poszczególne role osobom, które najlepiej potrafiły wywiązać się z tych zobowiązań. Nie mógł wymagać od nich rzeczy, które nie leżały w ich kompetencjach. Arihnda Pryce, dawna gubernator Lothalu, mogła zostać uwzględniona w jego planach, dopiero gdy odzyska pamięć, przynajmniej częściowo, i gdy wyrazi chęć dalszej współpracy z nim.

Na ten moment nie było to możliwe. Wiedział, że to ją zdenerwuje. Arihnda zacisnęła pięści, oddychała szybko, próbując opanować furię.

\- Proszę skoncentrować się na powrocie do zdrowia – zwrócił się do niej łagodnie.

\- Jestem zdrowa! – wykrzyknęła. – Mogę pracować w swoim biurze.

\- Pamięta pani chociaż, gdzie ono się znajduje?

\- Pamiętam wystarczająco dużo! Pamiętam… – wiedziała, że nie ma racji. – To nie jest istotne, co pamiętam, a czego nie. Mogę przeczytać raporty. Mogę dowiedzieć się wszystkiego od minister Tuy.

Thrawn przyszpilił ją wzrokiem do łóżka.

\- Maketh Tua nie żyje od kilku lat – odrzekł. – Arihndo… proszę.

Zobaczył szok na jej twarzy. Zaczęła się trząść. Usiadł obok niej na łóżku i objął ją delikatnie. Pozwoliła mu na to. Uznał, że to dobry znak. Przylgnęła do niego w taki sposób, by nie mógł widzieć wyrazu jej twarzy. Głaskał jej plecy. Było między nimi prawie tak, jak dawniej. Chciał ją pocałować, ale wydawało mu się, że nie był to dobry moment.

W końcu sama odsunęła się od niego.

\- Powinien pan już iść – oświadczyła głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

Wstał i wyszedł.


	57. Dreams/Marzenia senne

Zastanawiała się, czy wielki admirał nią manipulował. Zamiast w to wątpić, powinna rozważyć, w jakim stopniu to robił i czym się kierował. Zyskała pewność, że to on stał za tym, że nikt poza jej rodzicami i personelem medycznym jej nie odwiedzał. W jakiś sposób sterroryzował lekarzy, by nie udzielali jej żadnych dodatkowych informacji, niezwiązanych z kwestiami dotyczącymi jej zdrowia. Udało mu się przekonać Elainye, by wspierała jego pomysł „samodzielnego odzyskiwania wspomnień przez Arihndę”. Talmoor nie do końca się z nimi zgadzał, ale również postanowił milczeć „dla dobra Arihndy”, jak sam twierdził.

Wielki admirał całkowicie opanował jej życie, a teraz też – przeniknął do jej myśli. Zaczęła o nim śnić i wstydziła się tych snów. To były głównie fantazje erotyczne.

Co noc, w jej snach, robili to w inny sposób, a ona o poranku musiała udawać, że nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Przeszło jej przez myśl, że jego gatunek, Chissowie, mógł mieć coś wspólnego z Falleenami. Być może wielki admirał produkował jakieś feromony, które silnie na nią działały.

Idealizowała go w swoich fantazjach. Wydawało jej się, że w rzeczywistości nie byłby ani tak czuły, ani tak doskonały w łóżku, choć bez wątpienia miał świetne ciało. Kiedy ją odwiedzał, korciło ją, by zażądać, żeby się rozebrał. Nie pomogłoby jej to odzyskać dawnych wspomnień, ale zdobyłaby nowe, równie cenne.

Raz ją objął, w przyjacielski sposób. Arihnda zlekceważyła znaczenie tego gestu, uznała to za próbę sterowania nią, jej emocjami. Może jednak kryło się za tym coś więcej?

\- Jak określiłby pan naszą przyjaźń? – zapytała go pewnego razu.

Był zdezorientowany.

\- Jako coś… wyjątkowego – odpowiedział.

\- Jako przyjaźń z korzyściami?

Poprawiła się na łóżku. Zaprezentowała mu swoje odkryte nogi. Przełknął ślinę.

\- Przyjaźń sama w sobie jest korzyścią – stwierdził.

Nie mógł być tak naiwny, by nie zorientować się, co mu insynuowała. Nie potwierdził jej domysłów, ale też nie zaprzeczył.

\- Ma pan kogoś?

Popatrzył na nią, jakby uderzyła go w twarz.

\- Jak pani sądzi? – odezwał się lodowatym tonem.

Najwyraźniej uderzyła w jego czułą strunę. Nie wiedziała tylko, dlaczego rozgniewała go tym pytaniem.

\- Gdyby był pan z kimś związany, jej albo jemu – wielki admirał skrzywił się nieznacznie – z pewnością nie podobałoby się to, że spędza pan tu tyle czasu.

\- Cóż, niewątpliwie ma pani rację – odrzekł.

\- Miał pan kogoś – stwierdziła. – Proszę wybaczyć, że nie pamiętam, czy mi pan o tym opowiadał.

Zacisnął usta, milczał.

\- Powinien pan żyć dalej – uśmiechnęła się do niego zachęcająco. – Wszyscy czasem przeżywamy rozczarowania miłosne… ona chyba nie umarła, prawda?

\- Nie – odparł grobowym głosem. – Nie umarła.

\- Nie powinien pan się nią przejmować, sama nie wie, co traci – mrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo.

Popatrzył na nią ze smutkiem.

\- Ona tego nie wie – zgodził się z Arihndą – ale ja wciąż mam wobec niej zobowiązania.

Marzyła, żeby zapomniał o tamtej kobiecie. Samolubnie myślała o tym, że wielki admirał mógłby wówczas związać się z nią. Miała ochotę usiąść mu na kolanach, dotknąć jego twarzy i pocałować go. Podobał jej się. Wydawało jej się, że mogłaby się w nim zakochać. Nie chciała przyznać, że najprawdopodobniej już się w nim zakochała.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arihnda gets jealous of herself :D


	58. Love game/Gra miłosna

Poradziła mu, żeby o niej zapomniał. Roześmiałby się, gdyby to tak bardzo go nie zabolało. Thrawn musiał pamiętać wszystko. Gdyby stracił jakiekolwiek wspomnienia, zacząłby popełniać błędy. W detalach kryły się odpowiedzi na niektóre z jego licznych pytań.

Oglądał broszkę z Xyquine. Zastanawiał się, co skłoniło jej właścicielkę, by wyłączyć osłony planetarne.

Rozgniewał się, gdy Arihnda zasugerowała, że mógł przestać być jej wierny. Rozgniewał się podwójnie, gdy zorientował się, że wpadł w pułapkę: ona nie wiedziała, że mówił wtedy o niej. Nie mógł zacząć budować ich relacji od początku, nie mógł teraz pocałować Pryce tak, by nie pomyślała, że zrobił to, by zapomnieć o innej.

Przebywanie z nią w jednym pomieszczeniu stało się trudne. Czuł rosnące między nimi napięcie. Nie pomagało to, że w jego oczach była tą samą Arihndą, którą znał i kochał. Wszystkie jej gesty, grymasy, uśmiechy były takie same.

Patrzyła na niego z nieskrywanym zainteresowaniem. Równocześnie nie powiedziała: „tak, chcę”, nie zasygnalizowała w żaden sposób, że jest gotowa na zmianę kształtu ich relacji. Frustrowało go to. Czuł, że tym razem to on powinien zrobić pierwszy ruch. Wydawało mu się, że kiedy przebrną przez ten początkowy etap nieporozumień, ich związek zacznie się rozwijać tak samo, jak poprzednio, może nie identycznie, ale w podobny sposób.

Thrawn nie był ekspertem od uczuć. Sądził, że zmiana niektórych czynników, takich jak czas i miejsce, nie powinna determinować postępowania Pryce. Istniały pewne stałe: i on dla niej był taką stałą. Arihnda, z jego pomocą, mogła z łatwością zaadaptować się w nowym dla niej środowisku.

Etap przejściowy sprawiał problemy im obojgu. Thrawn nie wiedział, w jaki sposób powinien zabiegać o względy byłej gubernator Lothalu. Ona wciąż postrzegała ich dwoje przez pryzmat ich dawnych funkcji i tytułów. Był niemal pewien, że gdyby wyznał jej teraz prawdę, nie uwierzyłaby mu.

Kiedy rozmyślał o ich związku z perspektywy czasu, stwierdzał, że postępowali nierozważnie. Nie naruszali regulaminu, ale w jakiś sposób łamali przyjęte normy społeczne. Wtedy mu to nie przeszkadzało, obecnie miał pewne wątpliwości. Czy zasugerowałby Pryce związek, gdyby ona nie zrobiła tego jako pierwsza? Prawdopodobnie nie. Równocześnie wiedział, ile straciłby przez taką decyzję. Wiedział i nie potrafił się z tym pogodzić.

Kiedy ją odwiedzał, za każdym razem myślał, że to będzie ten właśnie moment, gdy coś między nimi się zmieni. Chciał ją pocałować, ale zawsze coś stawało mu na przeszkodzie. Zbyt szczegółowo analizował reakcje Pryce. Wywnioskował z nich, że ona także nie była pewna, czy powinni angażować się w związek. Miała o coś do niego żal. Tłumiła gniew, który mógłby przerodzić się w pełne pasji pocałunki, w udany seks.

Stąpali po cienkiej linie. W swoich sprzeczkach byli o włos od tego, by zacząć się szarpać za ubrania i skończyć razem w jej szpitalnym łóżku. To nie byłoby dla niej dobre, myślał Thrawn. Trzeba było prowadzić tę rozgrywkę ostrożnie, z pewnych wyrachowaniem. Thrawn był cierpliwym graczem. Czekał.


	59. The Governor and The Grand Admiral/Gubernator i wielki admirał

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hold tight.

To nie była miłość, myślała Arihnda. To było uczucie, którym więzień darzy swojego nadzorcę: fascynacja, a później przywiązanie, przeradzające się w niecierpliwe oczekiwanie na jego powrót. Arihnda zakochała się w wielkim admirale ze świadomością, że ją okłamywał, a przynajmniej – zatajał przed nią istotną część prawdy.

Na dodatek jego argumentacja wydawała jej się logiczna – nie uwierzyłaby mu, gdyby przedstawił jej suche fakty. Po części się ich obawiała – źle zniosła wiadomość o śmierci Maketh Tuy, nawet bardziej od samego tego zdarzenia przeraziła ją świadomość, że potrafiła wyprzeć je z pamięci. Oznaczało to, że w jej przeszłości było więcej podobnych wydarzeń – takich, o których Arihnda wolałaby nie pamiętać. Wielki admirał miał rację, że nie chciał jej obciążać nadmiarem przykrych informacji. Wspólnie negocjowali jej rzeczywistość, składali ją z odłamków.

Dostrzegła w nim pewną cechę, która skłaniała ludzi, by podporządkowywali się jego woli. Sprawiał wrażenie, że jest w stanie zapanować nad każdą sytuacją, a jego decyzje mają na względzie dobro innych. Arihnda nie wątpiła w to, że naprawdę chciał się o nią zatroszczyć. Chwilami myślała nawet, że mógł ją kochać, pomimo wszystkich jej wad.

Tęskniła za nim, gdy nie było go przy niej. Czuła, że należało zmienić ich relację – to nie on powinien przychodzić do niej i siedzieć przy jej łóżku, lecz to ona mogłaby dołączyć do niego i stać u jego boku, gdy dowodził armią. Czasem zastanawiała się, czy celowo jej nie odizolował, by przejąć kontrolę nad Lothalem.

Wciąż była potrzebna jako gubernator. Starała się przypomnieć sobie jak najwięcej. Przyłapywała się na tym, że najbardziej pożądała utraconych wspomnień powiązanych z wielkim admirałem. Chciała wiedzieć, czy coś między nimi było, albo przynajmniej, czy w przyszłości coś między nimi mogłoby się wydarzyć.

Potrzebowała dodatkowej stymulacji. Nie wystarczały jej już wizyty jej rodziców, ani odwiedziny samego wielkiego admirała. Nudziła się. Gdy była sama, wykonywała ćwiczenia, by poprawić swoją sprawność ruchową. Pragnęła opuścić szpitalną salę i, gdy wreszcie nadarzyła się ku temu okazja, niedomknięte przez lekarza drzwi, zwyczajnie z niej skorzystała.

Miała pewne opory, by przemierzać korytarze w białej, długiej szpitalnej koszuli i miękkich pantoflach, choć te, przynajmniej, tłumiły odgłos jej kroków. Była gubernator Lothalu, nie chciała kompromitować się niepoważnym wyglądem i niecodziennym zachowaniem, wywołaną przez amnezję dezorientacją. Starała się zapamiętać drogę powrotną. Wiedziała, że w ostateczności mogła poprosić o pomoc kogoś z personelu medycznego.

Przez dłuższy czas nie natrafiła na żadną żywą istotę, a kiedy w końcu doszło do takiego spotkania, przeżyła szok.

Niebieskoskóra kobieta w czarnym mundurze trzymała w dłoni datapad i pytała ją o coś w nieznanym jej języku. Świdrowała ją przy tym spojrzeniem czerwonych oczu. Należała do tego samego gatunku, co wielki admirał.

\- Co pani tu robi? – powtórzyła w basicu.

Mówiła powoli, jakby zwracała się do osoby opóźnionej w rozwoju.

\- Kim pani jest?

\- Jestem gubernator tej planety – oświadczyła Arihnda z godnością. – To ja powinnam zapytać, co pani tu robi.

Chissanka zlekceważyła jej uwagę.

\- Nie ma takiej funkcji jak gubernator – odparła. – Pani nazwisko i numer identyfikacyjny, poproszę.

Dla Arihndy to była jawna zniewaga.

\- Chcę rozmawiać z wielkim admirałem – zażądała.

\- Z jakim admirałem? – zapytała ją Chissanka.

Wówczas Arihnda zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że wciąż nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć, jak nazywał się wielki admirał.

\- Z wielkim admirałem… Z wielkim admirałem – powtarzała rozpaczliwie.

Jej rozmówczyni sięgnęła po komunikator, ale nim zdążyła włączyć urządzenie, Arihnda wytrąciła je z jej ręki. Nie czekając na reakcję Chissanki, puściła się biegiem – przed siebie, w nieznanym sobie kierunku, byle dalej od tego miejsca i tej kobiety. Szukała kogoś, kto mógłby jej pomóc – kto znałby ją i potrafiłby jej wytłumaczyć, co takiego wydarzyło się w ostatnim czasie na Lothalu i czy mieli do czynienia z inwazją obcych.

Dostrzegła jakąś grupę, ludzi, ale wnet okazało się, że wśród nich byli także Chissowie. Zauważyli ją, kiedy pędem wpadła do pomieszczenia kontrolnego i zablokowała za sobą drzwi. Obce głosy zaczęły się domagać, by natychmiast je otworzyła.

\- Będę rozmawiać tylko z wielkim admirałem – odkrzyknęła.

\- Z kim? – padło pytanie w basicu.

\- Z wielkim admirałem Thrawnem! – wykrzyknęła bezrefleksyjnie i uświadomiła sobie wówczas, że było to właściwe nazwisko. – Z Thrawnem!

Głosy za drzwiami prowadziły ożywioną dyskusję w niezrozumiałym dla niej języku. Postanowiła je ignorować i zajęła się badaniem pomieszczenia. Nie potrafiła obsługiwać znajdujących się w nim urządzeń – nie znała tego dziwnego języka, którym posługiwali się wszyscy naokoło. Znalazła za to broń, którą bez trudu mogła się posłużyć. Udało jej się także odkryć zapasowy mundur, męski, ale w rozmiarze nieodbiegającym zbytnio od jej własnego. Mimo że nie był dobrze dopasowany i tak wyglądała w nim znacznie lepiej niż w szpitalnej koszuli.

Upłynęło sporo czasu, zanim Thrawn zastukał do jej drzwi.

\- Arihndo, otwórz proszę – był zmęczony i wyraźnie poirytowany.

\- Zostaw broń na zewnętrz – odparła. – Pozostali mają się cofnąć.

Kiedy wszedł do środka, ponownie zablokowała drzwi.

\- Co ty robisz? – zapytał, krzyżując ręce na piersiach.

Patrzył na nią z dezaprobatą, jak rodzic na niesforne dziecko. Wycelowała w niego blaster.

\- Thrawn, tak? Chcę wiedzieć, co się tu dzieje. Kim są ci ludzie?

\- To żołnierze – odrzekł Thrawn. – Część przynależała wcześniej do Imperium, pozostali to chissańscy wojownicy.

\- To inwazja? – nie opuściła broni. – Jakiegoś rodzaju rebelia?

\- Nie obrażaj mnie – wielki admirał spojrzał na nią gniewnie. – To armia gotowa bronić galaktyki przed inwazją Przybyszów z Dali.

\- I zupełnym przypadkiem znalazła się ona nagle na Lothalu?

\- Nie jesteśmy na Lothalu – oświadczył.

\- Słucham?

\- Nie jesteśmy na Lothalu – powtórzył wielki admirał – tylko na Nirauan. W Nieznanych Regionach, jak mówią na tę przestrzeń twoi ludzie. Poza Imperium Palpatine’a.

Zadrżała jej ręka.

\- Kłamiesz – syknęła.

Zmierzył ją wzrokiem.

\- Dlaczego miałbym kłamać?

Ścisnęła mocniej blaster.

\- Czy jestem sobą? – zapytała.

\- Sobą?

\- Czy jestem klonem? – wyraziła w końcu swoje obawy. – To by wyjaśniało utratę pamięci.

\- Nie, Arihndo – Thrawn patrzył na nią z troską. – Nie jesteś klonem. Nie ma takiej możliwości, by, nawet przy przyspieszonym rozwoju, wyhodować stabilnego mentalnie klona w przeciągu dwóch lat. Możesz przejrzeć swoją dokumentację medyczną, albo porozmawiać o tym ze swoimi rodzicami.

Chciała mu wierzyć.

\- Ale mógłbyś to zrobić? Sklonować mnie?

\- Mógłbym – westchnął – ale nie zrobiłbym tego.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ty byś tego nie chciała – odrzekł. – A twój klon nie byłby tobą.

Sama w tej chwili nie wiedziała, co to znaczy być sobą. Nie pamiętała tak wielu rzeczy.

\- Dlaczego mnie tu zabrałeś? – zmieniła temat.

\- Żeby ocalić ci życie – odparł. – Ale ty swoimi działaniami nie ułatwiasz mi tego zadania.

\- Jesteś zdrajcą Imperium, Thrawn – rzekła, wczuwając się w rolę imperialnej gubernator. – Nie wiem, co tobą kieruje, jakie miałeś powody, by zrobić to, co zrobiłeś, ale ewidentnie dopuściłeś się zdrady.

\- Z twojego punktu widzenia – stwierdził. – W rzeczywistości nadal służę Imperatorowi. Dbam równocześnie o interesy moich ludzi i chronię tę część galaktyki.

\- Podaj mi jeden powód, dlaczego miałabym cię teraz nie zastrzelić.

Sądziła, że zacznie apelować do jej uczuć względem niego.

\- Nic przez to nie zyskasz – powiedział Thrawn. – Stracisz natomiast wolność, a jeśli spróbujesz ucieczki – także i życie. Mało prawdopodobne, by udało ci się opuścić tę bazę. Na mój rozkaz wszystkie statki, które nie posiadają kodów autoryzacyjnych, mają zostać zestrzelone.

Próbował jej grozić?

\- Jestem jedyną osobą, która jest w stanie cię chronić przed konsekwencjami twoich pochopnych działań. Zastrzelenie mnie w tej sytuacji byłoby nieracjonalne.

Zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że naprawdę w to wierzył. Być może nigdy nie słyszał o zbrodni w afekcie.

\- Jaką mam gwarancję, że kiedy opuszczę to pomieszczenie, nie zostanę aresztowana?

\- Moje słowo. Jeśli coś ono dla ciebie znaczy.

\- Ludzie mówią różne rzeczy, żeby uniknąć śmierci – stwierdziła.

\- Chissowie mówią prawdę – odrzekł Thrawn. – I nie próbują. Unikają śmierci, jeśli jest to możliwe. Giną, gdy jest to konieczne.

Tak łatwo byłoby mu odebrać teraz życie, myślała Arihnda. Niemal widziała czerwoną plamę na jego białym mundurze i wyraz zaskoczenia na jego przystojnej twarzy. Wydawało jej się, że wie nawet, jakie byłyby jego ostatnie słowa. Prawie jakby już to przeżyła, jego śmierć.

Stał przed nią i nie zrobił najmniejszego ruchu, by ją powstrzymać, by udaremnić bądź chociażby utrudnić jej tę egzekucję. Uświadomiła sobie, że on naprawdę jej ufał –  że do niego nie strzeli. Zrobiło jej się go żal, że mógł być tak naiwny. Zupełnie nie rozumiał ludzi, pomyślała. Każda oszukana kobieta na jej miejscu, każdy prawy funkcjonariusz Imperium by go w tej chwili zastrzelił. Arihnda była na niego wściekła – że pozwoliłby się tak łatwo zabić.

Opuściła broń. Miał rację, Arihnda Pryce by do niego nie strzeliła. Gubernator Lothalu mogłaby, a nawet powinna to zrobić. Arihnda Pryce była od niej sprytniejsza i wiedziała, że żywy Thrawn był dla niej więcej wart niż martwy. On z kolei znał ją na tyle dobrze, by uwzględnić tę cechę jej charakteru. Mimo to niepotrzebnie ryzykował, stwierdziła. Ona na jego miejscu nie popełniłaby podobnego błędu. Być może do czegoś jej potrzebował, myślała. Nie rozumiał ludzi, nie potrafił pojąć irracjonalnych emocji, które często kierowały ich działaniami. Mało brakło, a przypłaciłby to własnym życiem. Ktoś powinien go chronić, stwierdziła nagle. Spojrzała na niego. Uśmiechał się do niej. Tak, to mogła być ona.

\- Mogę oprowadzić cię po bazie – oznajmił jej.

Uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi. Była w stanie zorganizować sobie życie w tym nowym miejscu, wykorzystując w jakimś stopniu wpływy samego Thrawna, by zapewnić sobie lepszą pozycję.

\- Kto kieruje tą bazą? – zainteresowała się.

\- Syndyk.

\- Jaki syndyk?

Jego uśmiech stał się szerszy.

\- Ty! – zawołała. – Już nie tytułują cię wielkim admirałem?

Thrawn wzruszył ramionami.

\- Chissowie wolą własne tytuły.

\- I własny język – dopowiedziała.

\- Nie. Porozumiewamy się tutaj w Sy Bisti. To ustępstwo, na które zgodziły się obie strony.

\- Ja nie znam tego języka – odparła.

\- Mogę cię uczyć – zaoferował. – Ach, Arihndo?

\- Tak, Thrawn?

\- W oficjalnych rozmowach powinnaś używać pełnej formy mojego imienia – Mitth'raw'nuruodo. Chyba, że chcesz zasugerować wszystkim naokoło, że łączą nas intymne relacje.

Zaczerwieniła się jak piwonia.

\- Może chcę coś takiego sugerować – rzekła prowokacyjnie.

\- Tylko sugerować? – zapytał.

\- Nie. Nie tylko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end. oh, there is also an epilogue.


	60. Epilogue: The Legends/Legendy

\- Gratuluję panu oficjalnych zaręczyn – powiedziała cynicznie Mara Jade. – To logiczne, zaręczyć się z kobietą, która chciała pana zamordować.

Thrawn, niegdyś wielki admirał Imperium, a obecnie syndyk Mitth'raw'nuruodo, spojrzał na nią przelotnie znad holomapy Nieznanych Regionów.

\- Kiedyś, być może, pani to zrozumie – odparł spokojnie.

\- Raczej nie – zaśmiała się. – Kiedy ja próbuję kogoś zamordować, zwykle mi się to udaje.

Syndyk uśmiechnął się do siebie.

\- Poza Jedi – rzucił, jakby mimochodem.

Mara zaczerwieniła się.

\- Nurtuje mnie – ciągnął Thrawn – dlaczego pozbyła się pani Rukha.

\- Stanowił zagrożenie – odpowiedziała mu natychmiast Ręka Imperatora.

\- Dla pani?

\- Dla pana. Dla Imperium.

\- Skąd ten pomysł? – zapytał Thrawn.

\- Wizja Mocy. Pan oczywiście nie wierzy w tego typu rzeczy – dodała z nieskrywaną pogardą.

\- To nie ma znaczenia, czy w nie wierzę. Wizje, jak się okazuje, nie zawsze się sprawdzają.

\- Ale czasem się sprawdzają – odrzekła Mara. – Nie należy lekceważyć Mocy.

Brzmiała zupełnie jak Vader.

\- Osłony planetarne także były częścią jakiejś wizji? – ironizował Thrawn.

\- Nie wiem, o czym pan mówi.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Straciła pani przytomność i nagle ktoś włączył osłony – zadrwił.

Skrzywiła się.

\- Wypełniam wolę Imperatora, a nie pańskie rozkazy.

Thrawn zastanowił się nad jej słowami.

\- Palpatine nie kazał pani włączyć osłon – stwierdził.

\- Moc kazała – rzekła Mara. – To prawie to samo.

Prawie.

\- I co teraz mówi do pani Moc? – zapytał Thrawn, prowokacyjnie.

\- Może pan drwić do woli – prychnęła Mara. – Oboje wykonujemy zadania, które powierzył nam Imperator.

Zerknęła na mapę, na której Thrawn zaznaczał kolejne planety.

\- Kiedy nadejdzie właściwy czas, Imperator nas wezwie. Usłyszę go, nawet tutaj.

Thrawn uśmiechnął się na te słowa.

\- Ma pani do mnie jeszcze jakąś sprawę – stwierdził, nie odrywając wzroku od mapy.

\- Jaszczurki – powiedziała wtedy.

\- Jaszczurki? – zdziwił się uprzejmie.

\- Nie wiem, czym one są, ale panoszą się wszędzie w pańskiej bazie.

\- Ma pani na myśli ysalamiry?

Przytaknęła.

\- Przeszkadzają pani w jakiś sposób? – zainteresował się.

\- Nie… Raczej nie… Chociaż – zawahała się – dziwnie się czuję w ich obecności.

\- Och. Może to alergia.

\- Można być uczulonym na jaszczurki? – zdziwiła się.

\- Cóż… proszę zrobić kompleksowe badania. Musimy zadbać o pani zdrowie, skoro – Thrawn rzucił jej krótkie spojrzenie – jest pani naszym jedynym łącznikiem z Imperium.

Obserwował ją ukradkiem, gdy opuszczała jego gabinet. Mara Jade, Ręka Imperatora znalazła się obecnie w uścisku silniejszej Ręki. Thrawn nie ufał jej jeszcze, ale w przyszłości wiele rzeczy mogło się zmienić.

On i Pryce byli tego najlepszym przykładem. Była gubernator nie odzyskała wszystkich wspomnień – w końcu Thrawn przestał na nią naciskać, nie próbował już jej naprawiać, jak całą resztę galaktyki. Wystarczało im, że on pamiętał – za siebie i za nią. Kiedy miała wątpliwości, stawiała pytania, a on na nie odpowiadał. Nie miała oporów, by pytać o nurtujące ją kwestie. Zadała w końcu to najistotniejsze pytanie, a on mógł jej wreszcie powiedzieć: „tak”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story.  
> It ends 1 ABY, so it could go further either AU Episodes 5,6 (if Palpatine somehow reached Mara Jade) or AU Thrawn Trilogy (which I think is more likely. Shutting down a connection with the Empire wasn't Thrawn's brightest idea). Anyway, this is the end, you can choose the version you like more.


End file.
